La Primer Kunoichi
by Da'muneh Apollymi
Summary: /AU/ADAPTACIÓN/En una sociedad donde se acostumbra a que las mujeres se queden en casa mientras los hombres en la guerra, ella marcará la diferencia, porque no es cualquier chica, seguirá el camino que le dicte su corazón, aunque sea un camino..¿Ninja?/.../Cap 12 UP!
1. Prólogo

**Konichiwa, mis adictos a los fic´s! (?)**

**Hehe, pues, no, no estaba muerta, pero tampoco andaba de parranda, - por desgracia xD - si, sé que he sido una completa irresponsable al dejar mi historia tirada, y, como regalo de "disculpa" para aquellos a quienes dejé varados, aquí presento esta historia que, ojalá no la vaya a dejar en la sala de espera^^**

**Aclaro: Este es mi más ambicioso proyecto hasta el momento por tratar con dos géneros distintos, ustedes me sabrán decir que tanto los manejo, en fin!**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>

**-_Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla..._**

**_-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, ¿Cuál es? eso lo digo al final._**

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía con una insistencia desoladora sobre su rojiza melena, mientras ella permanecía sentada, sola, triste.<p>

Cualquiera que la viera, seguramente no la reconocería; porque esa que se encontraba llorando, sí, llorando, era justamente aquella joven de mirada radiante, poseedora de una contagiable sonrisa, y con unos ojos violáceos llenos de brillo y vida.

Pero, en ese desafortunado día, todo había cambiado; su sonrisa, la reemplazó por una mueca de disgusto, su radiante mirada, por una llena de dolor, y sus ojos, los cubrió de lágrimas…

Porque ella nunca sería como las otras, porque ella era diferente, liberal, entusiasta, alegre, optimista, en dos palabras: porque ella era **Kushina Uzumaki**.

Las cosas cambian, sí, pero a pesar de eso nunca pensó de que tanto.

~-o-~

Esa mañana, se supone, tendría que haberle dado "honor" a su familia. De por sí el hecho de haberse levanto tarde le presagiaba malos augurios, diría la abuela Mito, pero sabía que ni con todos los amuletos de la buena suerte ella hubiera podido salir bien o por lo menos "ilesa" de aquella presentación con esa amargada de primera de la casamentera…

Una línea curva se dibujó a modo de sonrisa en su rostro - ahora libre de aquel pesado y según ella, ridículo maquillaje que le habían impostado en la cara esa mañana - con tal solo el recuerdo de la cara de aquella mujer tan detestablemente amargada, que, con la ayuda de aquel grillito de la suerte (buena o mala, no se sabe), había transformado en todo un acontecimiento digno de apreciar, después de todo no era común que a aquella mujer la hiciera perder el control una simple "chiquilla impertinente", citando sus palabras.

Pero todo tiene su precio, cosa que pudo constatar, decepcionó a su Padre, su Madre y su Abuela…

_Mira bien nunca voy a ser una novia ideal*_

_Una buena hija_

_No sabré tal papel jamás tomar_

_ Ahora sé que al demostrar quien realmente soy_

_Gran dolor podría causar_

_¿Quién es quién veo ahí?_

_Su mirar fija en mí_

_Y que en mi reflejo no reconocí_

_No puedo continuar_

_Esta gran falsedad_

_Cuando en mi reflejo yo_

_Me veré en verdad *_

_~-o-~_

Luego de que su Padre hiciera todo lo posible para que al menos lograra sentirse mejor consigo misma, se presentó a la estancia de la familia Uzumaki, el antisocial y posiblemente pareja perfecta para aquella irritante casamentera, un tal Danzō, el principal y maquiavélico consejero del Emperador.

¿La razón? Terminarle de arruinarle la mañana - si era posible – con la fatídica noticia de que estaba ahí para reclutar a su débil y ya casi anciano Padre.

Y su único al parecer fin era el de tener en las filas del ejército a un guerrero que en ocasiones pasadas, había sido indispensable para los éxitos en el campo de batalla, tal debió ser su calidad al servicio de su nación, para que aquel sujeto tan desgraciadamente importante se presentara personalmente y mostrara una orden donde se apreciaba claramente la firma y el sello del Emperador, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Por este medio se les comunica que, a petición real de su Majestad, El Emperador Sarutobi, se es necesario e igualmente obligatorio la presencia de un hombre como mínimo por cada familia de la región para que se aliste en las filas del ejército..."

Y luego de eso, su mente ya no le dio cabida a lo demás que leía el dichoso dao, anzo, o como se llame, lo único que le importaba era que ese hombre estaba ahí para quitarle lo poco que tenía: a su Padre.

Y, resulta de sobra imaginarse que no bastó cuantas veces repitió con una insistencia desesperante aquel monosílabo… ¡NO!

Así igualmente resulta obvio el hecho que, ese tipo - que de inmediato comenzó a formar parte de su secreta lista negra - luego de dirigirle una mirada llena de asombro y de una fingida e hipócrita indignación, mandó indirectamente a callarla con un "_Uzumaki-san, debería controlar mejor a su… hija, después de todo está en presencia de un hombre"_

No supo si la rabia que acompañó la discreta pero firmen orden de su padre de que se "retirase" del salón era producto, de la vergüenza que sintió con respecto a ella, o del tono tan áspero y claramente burlesco que utilizó su querida visita para referirse a ambos.

Pero, aunque así hubiera sido, aunque por unos instantes se hubiera avergonzado de su única hija, lo que le seguía martirizando era el hecho en sí. No dudaba que su padre se pudiera defender solo, pero de ahí era totalmente diferente a enfrentarse con quien sabe cuántos enemigos solo por complacer la orden del Emperador, no, de él no, ¡del maldito de su consejero!

~-o-~

– Ya.. basta.. – Musitó entre dientes aún bajo la lluvia – Me consideran una inútil, bien, ¡perfecto!, pues yo les enseñaré, les voy a demostrar cuán inútil puedo ser, si no puedo evitar que vayas, papá, al menos podré…– La sola idea de aquello que se comenzó a formar en su mente le dio escalofríos, no sólo estaba muerta si Padre se enteraba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si no que lo estaría LITERALMENTE si la descubrían los demás, aún así, pudo más su necia cabeza, y terminó la oración – …_suplantarte._

~-o-~

_Si aspiras a ser sabio algún día, es indispensable que pases la vida haciendo estupideces.**_

Fue la frase que le dijo su abuela Mito esa mañana - luego del desastre que había ocasionado, y de un intento de darle humor al asunto - y que no hizo otra cosa más darle un silencioso ánimo a la joven que ahora se encontraba frente a la habitación de sus padres.

Con un sigilo prodigioso - algo no muy común en ella - atravesó lentamente el espacio en busca de aquel méndigo pedazo de papel que habían enviado con el fin de confirmar la presencia de UN miembro de la Familia Uzumaki, por fortuna para ella no requería que escribiesen el nombre, solo el apellido.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, lo tomó "prestado" entre sus brazos, y, como un silencioso testigo, lo único que dejó fue una delicada peineta sobre la mesa donde se encontraba el papel.

Y luego, como una sucesión de todo lo que se supone debería suceder en su cabeza, se dirigió a la casi reconfortante privacidad de su habitación.

Una navaja cuidadosamente afilada amenazaba su larga y brillante cabellera roja, mientras la dueña de ésta mantenía una breve indecisión entre cortar aquella cortina escarlata que surgía en su cabeza o no.

Luego de mantener esa lucha interna, se dirigió a los establos para tomar igualmente "prestado" a un caballo, el mejor, más rápido, y con el que mejor se llevaba. Cabe decir que al pobre animal al verla entrar le costó mucho trabajo reconocerla, pues ahora ella ya portaba el portentoso uniforme de su padre - el cual obviamente también tomó "prestado" - y llevaba el cabello recogido en una especie de moño, rescatando así a su larga melena el ser "decapitada"; la manera en la que pudo disimular su físico, pues, dejémosla en suspenso ¿sí?

Y Así, en medio de la noche, cruzó su aldea rumbo a la dirección que marcaba su pergamino, con la lluvia como su única compañera, claro, eso pensaba ella, mientras ignoraba la mirada de un par de ojos escarlata que la observaban desde la oscuridad…

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta ahí lo dejo!<strong>

**Como dije arriba, la idea original le pertenece a Disney por su película _MULÁN_, y si preguntan el por qué lo digo hasta ahora, es porque se trata de un truco barato mío para que el lector ponga más atención mientras lee y así pueda saber antes o se vaya haciendo una idea..lo sé, soy rara.. ^/^'**

***-Lo que pudieron ver en los primeros párrafos, pues es un" toque" que le di con la letra de la una de las canciones de la peli, la que más se adecuaba al tema …xD**

****-La Frase de "la abuela Mito" le pertenece a Tonya Hurley, cita tomada de uno de sus libros, Ghostgirl 3.**

**Espero sea merecedora de sus RW gente bonita. Si merezco uno, y si quieren saber quien miraba a Uzu-chan, no se queden con las palabras en el teclado ¬¬ y comenten!**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana!**

**_-sayop!-_**


	2. Amigos y Enemigos

**Konichiwa!**

**A exactamente una semana de publicar me reporto con la conti, espero no haber hecho esperar mucho ^^**

**Aclaro: el capi pasado, -por una falta d observación mía- no me dí cuenta pero, para evitar confusiones: era el prólogo, razón por la cual ahora este aparece como cap 1.**

**Cualquier duda, algo q no entiendan, alguna q otra incoherencia q lean-XD-, avísenme y les explico o lo corrijo. **

**Gracias por sus review, y ojalá les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>

**-_Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla..._**

**_-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Amigos y... Enemigos<strong>

* * *

><p>– Chiquilla del demonio… ya verás cuando te atrape, me las pagarás, tú y el jefe, ya verán – decía entre las sombras una voz misteriosa.<p>

El canto de un pequeño grillo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y de sus no tan brillantes planes para desquitarse.

– ¿Y tú quién eres?... ¿de la suerte?... ¡Jajaja! No me hagas reír... ¿Quién soy yo?... Pues déjame decirte que soy uno de los más importantes Bijō que han existido en la faz de la tierra… ¿Y a ti qué?... Es mi problema el cómo terminé aquí haciendo de niñera de ésta mocosa.

Y así siguió con su conversación/monólogo con su diminuto nuevo amigo.

~-o-~

Cuando nuestro jinete decidió que era necesario detenerse a descansar, se percata de una voz proveniente de entre unos árboles, inmediatamente "éste" se pone en la posición más amenazadora posible - o la que más conoce - y de repente ve como una llamarada inunda las penumbras del bosque.

– ¿Y ahora qué demon…? – pero no alcanzó a terminar el improperio, pues como pudo más la curiosidad que el miedo, se acercó más para ver qué sucedía… grave error.

Por entre las penumbras y en contraste con la luz de las llamas, quedaba obvia la espectral sombra de una figura que no recordaba haber visto antes, no sabía cómo describirlo pero se asemejaba a un ¿Lobo? ¿León? ¿Perro?*

– ¿Quién e-eres… tú, 'ttebane? – Interrogó con un tono ligeramente atemorizado.

- ¿¡Que quién soy! – Nuestra misteriosa entidad se mostraba indignado –Yo soy uno de los más poderosos Bijō que se encargan de mantener el equilibrio de tu mundo, mocosa.

– Y si eres tan importante ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, 'ttebane? – Escrutó ahora sin la menor nota de temor, después de todo lo de "mocosa" no le gustó nada.

– YO fui enviado por el guardián de los Espíritus, es decir, Rikudou Sennin, para evitar que cometas una locura, es decir, prácticamente estoy aquí para ser tu guardián.

– Ya veo, en ese caso deberías presentarte, digo, como tu protegida debo tener derecho a conocerte, ¿o me equivoco?

La espectral figura soltó una risilla, de esas que le erizan los vellos a cualquiera con sólo escucharla, a cualquiera menos a la Uzumaki.

– Mi nombre es… – Se escuchan redobles de tambores… de quién sabe dónde –¡ KYUBI NO KITSUNE! – y las llamas agitadas por el fatigado grillito se alzaron más por los aires, justo cuando de entre los arbustos salía un diminuto zorro rojizo con unas curiosas nueve colas, que en lugar de dar miedo, debido a su tamaño, daba más bien ganas de abrazarlo.

Pero el caballo no pensaba exactamente lo mismo, ya que con solo verlo se lanzó sobre él con toda intención de dejarlo apaleado en el suelo, aunque claro, no se cumplió su objetivo ya que la chica lo dejó fuera de su alcance.

~-o-~

– Eres muy…

– ¿Qué? ¿Atemorizante, asombroso, magnífico?

– Pequeño, 'ttebane – golpe bajo para el zorro.

– ¿Es en serio? Créeme que si tuviera mi tamaño original, hasta tu vaca se desmayaría del miedo – amenazó, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del caballo, ahora "vaca" – pero así es mejor, en tamaño compacto para mayor movilidad. Porque recuerda que si estoy aquí es para ayudarte, y a la vez me ayudas a redimirme.

– Claro, y eso a mí me interesa por… ¿? – Escrutó la Uzumaki.

– ¡Uy! Qué niña más mal educada, con razón se te ocurrió esa tu BRILLANTE idea de irte al ejército, escucha mocosa, ¿en qué estabas pensado? ¿Que no sabes que al cometer esa locura que tienes planeada, con solo que te descubran estarás…?

– ¿Muerta? Sí, ya lo sabía, pero dime ¿Porqué te enviaron? Quiero decir, algo hay algo que no me convence mucho, ttebane – dijo ya acostumbrándose a la idea de hablar con un zorro parlante.

– Está bien – suspiró resignado el Kyūbi – Tenía pensado saltarme la historia, pero en vista de lo "curiosa" que eres, te la voy a contar desde el principio.

– Oye, no me hago responsable si me duermo, ¿Sí?

– ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!... Ejem, como te decía soy un espíritu protector que fue enviado para cumplir con una misión con el fin de poder redimirme ya que, desde un pequeño incidente de hace unos años, me habían degradado como Bijō, porque los mortales como tú, me temían demasiado y se fueron a quejar con el jefe, el caso es que desde ese día ya no me permitió hacer muchas apariciones en tu mundo, es más, me dijo que era un espíritu malvado con intenciones dignas de poner en alerta a cualquiera y que a menos que demostrara lo contrario no merecía su confianza, razón por la cual me prohibía aparecerme en tu mundo.

– Entonces, ¿Cómo se supone que ibas a ganarte su confianza?

– Pues al parecer mientras tú te escapabas de casita, allá en nuestro mundo te observábamos y el jefe decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta.

– Y entonces tu misión es llevarme a casa de regreso, 'ttebane – afirmó con la cabeza gacha, visiblemente decepcionada.

– Ése es problema, que no sé lo que tengo que hacer, porque resulta que la "misión" no era para mí, sino para mi hermano Shukaku, mi deber consistía en ir a avisarle pero…

– No te aguantaste las ganas de meter tus narices en lo que no te incumbía – le recriminó, adivinando sus palabras, o más bien desquitándose por el trato nada amable para con ella.

–Yo no lo diría así, pero sí. Supongo que mi deber es regres…

– ¡ME NIEGO,'TTEBANE!

– ¿Qué no te cansas de interru..?

– ¡NO!, y escúchame bien, tú no tienes idea de todo lo que yo pasé para tomar esta decisión, puede que tal vez lo hayas visto pero no lo sentiste, y me importa muy poco lo que pienses, porque si estoy en camino hacia el campamento, no es para auto-suicidarme, ni para arruinarte tu valiosa oportunidad, que ni era tuya, ttebane! – Tomó aire, y más calmada dijo en un tono realmente convincente – Es para impedir que mi padre muera, y para demostrarle que si hay algo que puedo hacer, ¡'ttebane!

– ¿Eso es definitivo?

– Sí, y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo – dijo con aquel brillo de antaño en su mirada.

El Kyūbi se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como meditando sus palabras, hasta se decidió hablar.

– Eres la mortal más necia que he tenido la desgracia de conocer… Pero aún así, te respeto, no cualquiera arriesga su pellejo por otro. No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo pero, saldrás de ésta… y yo te ayudaré.

– Gracias, 'ttebane – Musitó sorprendida.

Y como para "des-estresar" el ambiente, se deja escuchar el suave canto del grillito.

– ¡Kyah! Yo a ti te conozco, 'ttebane! – Exclamó una vez le prestó atención al amigo ignorado del Kyūbi.

– Suficiente, tenemos que encaminarnos al campamento, ahí encontraremos al resto de los reclutados.

Y así, los tres partieron en medio de la aún oscura madrugada rumbo a lo que sería, la mayor aventura de sus vidas.

~-o-~

Una suave luz iluminaba los bosques de la zona montañosa de pueblos fronterizos de Konohagakure. Por desgracia no era la luz del sol, sino producto de una abrasadoras llamas que consumían todo a su alrededor.

No se sabía aún si en aquellos humildes terrenos había personas que sucumbieron ante el fuego, lo único que la pequeña división de reconocimiento sabía era que: el fuego significaba ataque, y los ataques, problemas.

Mientras tanto en unas colinas más abajo, se escuchaba el estruendoso galope de unos caballos, que - adiestrados o no - recorrían a toda velocidad la zona, con sus respectivos jinetes ataviados todos con una larga capa negra con estampa de unas nubes rojas.

Una avecilla de un curioso blanco pálido recorrió el cielo hasta encontrarse con el hombro de su amo: un hombre de no más de treinta, con un ojo cubierto con parte del flequillo y de cabellos rubios que se mecían conforme el viento le daba de lleno en el rostro, según la velocidad a la que cabalgaba. Éste se adelantó en el momento en que lo encontró el ave.

– Tenemos compañía, y no están lejos – le alcanzó a susurrar como pudo, a el hombre que se encontraba a la cabeza de la formación, dando muestras obvias de ser el líder.

Bruscamente se detuvo, y a continuación, bastó con una señal de su mano para dos de sus hombres que recorrieron diestramente el camino señalado. Tras un breve tiempo de espera, éstos regresaron con su objetivo, dos no tan escurridizos soldados de la división antes mencionada.

– Al parecer la calidad de los soldados ha decaído tan patéticamente… – se mofó el sujeto/líder que escondía su identidad tras una máscara naranja de espirales.

– ¿Qué hacemos con ellos, Madara-sama? – Preguntó uno de los hombres bajo su mando con un claro brillo en sus ojos de sed de sangre.

– Son unos simples espías, su misión es informar la posición del enemigo, y eso harán – Se acercó a aquellos soldados que temblaban y no precisamente de frío y empleando el tono más frío y aterrador que pudo les sentenció – Vayan con su jefe, con el emperador si es posible, y díganle que pronto, muy pronto, llegaremos, y que puede poner a todo un ejército frente a él, pero aún así, su trono será MIO.

Ni bien los hubieron liberado, y aquellos hombres comenzaron a correr lo más lejos posible del ejército enemigo.

– Deidara-kun, ¿Cuántos hombres son necesarios para dar un mensaje? – Preguntó con una fingida inocencia.

– ¿Uno? – Respondió cogiendo la avecilla entre sus manos. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios.

–No hagas tanto escándalo ¿quieres? – Dijo restándole importancia al asunto para renovar la marcha de su caballo, mientras el aludido lanzaba con sus manos a aquella ave de nuevo con la mirada fija en uno de los hombres que aún se divisaban, solo que esta vez ya no volvería…

– _El arte… ¡es una explosión!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí queda! <strong>

*** La forma en q Kushina miraba al kyubi, para q se hagan mejor la idea, es muy parecida a como lo ve Naruto en su interior: solo la silueta d su cabeza, sus colmillos y obviamente sus ojos rojos. o.O**

**** Veamos, la última frase, le pertenece al personaje en cuestión que la dijo en el cap: Deidara, después de todo es su frase favorita d una d tantas apariciones en shippuden ^^**

**De nuevo gracias por sus review's, gente linda y comprensiva n.n**

**Umeki-nara (_amiga, como dije, das miedo.. le atinaste con el lider! :P)_**

**Tsukimine12 _(o soy muy obvia o eres buena adivinando ^^)_**

**Aniyasha _(hehe, Las grandes mentes piensan igual, one-chan! xD)_**

**Sou-senpai _(me halaga lo d *perfecto* ojalá este cap también lo sea n/n)._**

**Sin más q divagar, me retiro y nos leemos la prox. semana.**

**-sayop!-**


	3. El Campamento del Desastre

**Konichiwa! **

**Pues sí, afortunadamente pude actualizar ahora, temo que mi compu querida del alma ya no tiene remedio T_T, pero en recompensa, estoy escribiendo en mi nueva mini HP,(Sugoi! xDD) hehe, espero les guste el cap, como siempre, espero también los rw!.**

**Aclaraciones: como dije, estoy escribiendo desde una compu nueva,lo que significa nuevo teclado y nuevos problemas con la ortografía, se que no es excusa pero la barra espaciadora me está dando mucho problemas (#¬¬)por no decir las demás funciones, así q si ven uno q otro error, de antemano me disculpo. T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>

**-_Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla..._**

**_-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: El Campamento del Desastre.<strong>

* * *

><p>- No me digas que después de todo lo que estás haciendo, lo acabas de reconsiderar - El kyūbi se mostró irritado cuando la pelirroja se detuvo súbitamente y sus ojos delataban como la duda se adueñaba de ella.<p>

- No, intento de Bijū mal encarado, lo que pasa es que me pongo a reflexionar que sería mejor si... bueno... tú... ¿Por qué no me ayudas a ser como uno de ellos?

A pesar de su rojizo pelaje facial, pudo notar como alzaba una ceja, y, convencida de que no era buena idea mostrarse débil ante el Bijū, decidió herir su ego.

- O es que el todopoderoso Kyūbi no puede hacer algo tan simple - El aludido rió ante su ocurrencia – dime… ¿Qué tan "poderoso" eres, 'ttebane?

- Soy muy, muy temible cuando me hacen enojar.

- Eso no responde nada Kyūbi-chan – eso sí lo enojó, si bien ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que estaba a punto de venirle encima, no era malo esquitarse un poco con su "guardián".

Y el Kyūbi tampoco dio el brazo a torcer, después de todo, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de fastidiar a un mortal, aunque después le ayudaría en todo, una que otra broma no cae mal.

-Mis poderes van más allá de tu imaginación, incluso… mis ojos pueden ver a través de tu armadura – acto seguido fue apaleado, pero esta vez no por el caballo, sino por la chica.- Muy bien!, suficiente, ya está! Deshonra para toda tu familia, anótalo Cri-kee.

-¿Quién es Cri-kee?

-Así le puse yo al grillo, y no intentes distraerme… ¿Lo anotas?... ¡deshonra! ¡Deshonra para toda tu familia! ¡Deshonra para ti! ¡Deshonra para tu vaca! ¡Des…!

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE! – Estaba tensa, pero pensándolo bien, no era buena idea NO tener de su lado al Kyūbi, así que suavizando el tono de voz corrigió – Quiero decir, ¡no!, no lo hagas por favor, es sólo que… estoy un poco nerviosa, 'ttebane.

- Pues si quieres que todo salga bien tendrás que confiar en mí ¿De acuerdo? – No supo si fue parte de su plan "ganarme-al-kyūbi-para-que-me-ayude", pero las palabras que pronunció el adorable zorrito le dieron la más extraña confianza y seguridad, sí, pero está claro que eso nunca se lo diría.- ¡ah! Y no volver a pegarme, ¿Me explico?

Divertida, la Uzumaki asintió animadamente.

~-o-~

Llegaron colina abajo, y ante ellos se levantaba orgullosa la pequeña muralla que defendía el campamento.

- Escucha, tienes que hacer lo que te diga - a continuación el Kyūbi se escabulló en el pequeño equipaje que Kushina cargaba en su espalda, asegurándose de poder ver a través de la delgada tela – te diré como vas a caminar, tal y como lo hace un hombre.

No era una sugerencia, era una orden a la que curiosamente Kushina obedecía cada paso sin chistar.

- ¡Hombros atrás! ¡Pecho adelante... aunque no tanto porque...ejem! ¡Pies separados! ¡Cabeza hacia arriba! ¡Cara de chico rudo! y ¡Un, dos, tres, cuatro; un, dos...!

La chica con "cara de chico rudo" caminó al compás de la marcha que le indicaba el Kyūbi en voz baja para no llamar mucho la atención, claro estaba que con sólo seguir los consejos del Kyūbi y sus instrucciones para que la creyeran un hombre, se convirtió rápidamente en la mira de la mitad del campamento por su andar.

- Son asquerosos - le susurró al zorro mientras entraba a una tienda y observaba como todo tipo de reclutas hacían uso de su tiempo libre para hurgarse la nariz, sacarse uñas encarnadas, y todo tipo de atrocidades en contra del bienestar público.

- Son hombres – dijo con desdén para luego añadir divertido – Y tú vas a comportarte como uno de ellos – Ella le lanzó una mirada con intenciones homicidas – Recuerda tu promesa, nada de golpearme…

-Observen – dijo uno afuera de la tienda – Me hice este tatuaje antes de venir al campamento, me dijeron que me protegerá de todo mal – y sin nada de pudor enseñaba su regordete estómago en el que figuraba un dragón rojo, a la vez que lo movía haciéndole -a los ojos de Kushina- una cosa repugnante.

Ella no era precisamente muy femenina que digamos, pero eso no significaba que era una fanática de la mala higiene como esos.

El hombre estaba haciendo gala de su tatuaje cuando, un hombre con el cabello amarrado en una coleta, de unas curiosas cicatrices en su rostro con aires de vago y busca-pleitos, se acerca y con una mueca llena de malicia, le estampa un puñetazo en el estómago al incauto y este por la fuerza del golpe cae al suelo; el hecho hizo reír a carcajadas a los presentes, ganándose un "¡Espero que te devuelvan el dinero!" por parte de un hombre de cabello rubio cenizo, también en una coleta que estaba a más no poder de la risa por lo que hizo su amigo.

Kushina veía todo con asombro y a la vez temor ¿Cómo se supone que iba a convivir y a la vez pasar desapercibida con tipos como esos?

-No lo lograré, Kyūbi-chan - le dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Todo se trata demostrar la actitud adecuada, como él – indicó refiriéndose al maleante de la cicatriz, que mostraba una de sus "actitudes" como hombre y preparaba un asqueroso y ruidoso escupitajo, ganándose la mirada incrédula de la chica.

-¿¡Y tú qué me ves, tengo algo en la cara o qué!

- Pégale en el brazo, así es como se saludan a estos tipos.

Kushina no era tonta, bastaba estar en sus cinco sentidos para saber que eso era mala idea, pero tan absorta estaba en su nueva situación que inconscientemente le hizo caso al zorro, y excediéndose en fuerza, lo mandó a "rebotar" contra una pared con ¿ropa? No, esa no era una pared ¡era el estómago de otro recluta!…

-Ahora dale una patada, eso les encanta – Kyūbi y sus consejos hicieron nuevamente efecto en ella.

"¡_La que se me va a armar!"_ Pensó cuando el hombre gordo hizo una mueca de dolor al recibir el peso del otro, pero para su sorpresa al tipo "grande" no le pareció tan importante y le dirigió una mirada evaluadora para después ignorarla.

-Maldito hijo de mami… ¡TE VOY A GOLPEAR TAN FUERTE QUE A TUS ANCENTROS LES DOLERÁ! – Pero por desgracia el otro no era bueno ignorando.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, Shikaku, recuerda que no es bueno pelear con nuestros compañeros – increíblemente el hombre gordo evitaba que el otro cumpliera su amenaza, por su manera de actuar, pensaba Kushina, era un tipo amable y tranquilo.

El tal Shikaku logró tranquilizarse gracias al tipo gordo después que le dio un ligero sermón sobre la paciencia y todo eso.

- Nah! Tienes razón Chouza, solo es un niñito de mami – dijo una vez ella se retiraba con cautela.

-¿Niñito de mami? Ven aquí si te crees tan machito y te enseñaré quién es el niñito – el Kyūbi prácticamente ya había firmado la sentencia de la pelirroja cuando pronuncio esas palabras para la supuesta defensa de Kushina.

-¡Ahora si lo mato!

Shikaku se lanza en su contra con su puño en lo alto, que es recibido de lleno por Inoichi cuando lo esquivó Kushina, mientras ésta se escabullía como le era posible, Shikaku le atrapa pero ante de hacer algo, recibe una fuere patada vengativa de Inoichi mandándolo de nuevo rumbo al estómago de Chouza, pero esta vez no rebota en él si no que lo derriba, y en ese momento es rematado por su atacante.

La pelirroja trató desesperadamente de salir de la lluvia de puños, golpes, patadas, jalones de pelo e insultos que provenían de esos tres, cuando se acerca a casi seguridad de una tienda de acampar, es delatada por uno de los que habían visto todo.

El trío comenzó a perseguirla buscando desquitarse con ella, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al salir de ésta "el pelirrojo" no había salido también, más aún empeoró la cosa cuando fueron a estropear la fila de todos los reclutas que se disponían a comer sus ya no tan higiénicos alimentos, ya que como ellos no alcanzaron a detenerse a tiempo por el voluptuoso estómago de Chouza, todos el resto cayó al estilo dominó, desparramando el tan deseado arroz en el suelo.

Y atrás de ellos, en la tienda para ser exactos se asoma la cabeza de Kushina y su rostro incrédulo ante tal escenario.

¿Todo eso lo provocó… ella… en tan solo unas horas?

~-o-~

Mientras en una de las tiendas -la más grande y relativamente lujosa de hecho- se encontraban tres hombres que, a juzgar por sus uniformes se diría que ellos tenían un nivel –y experiencia- más elevados que los demás.

Se encontraban en una mesa donde estaban toda serie de planos y mapas; un pelinegro de ojos tan oscuros como su cabello se encontraba más retirado de los otros dos y portaba una cara de aburrido total; el otro era igualmente pelinegro pero su cabellos era más largo y estaba amarrado en una ligera coleta baja, con unos curiosos ojos platinados, él estaba señalando algunos puntos clave de entre los mapas; y el último, era un ojiazul de cabellos rubios, y mirada expectante que prestaba una solemne atención a lo que dictaba el ojiblanco.

-Según los informes que han hecho la división de reconocimiento, Akatsuki, ha atacado y/o invadido aquí… aquí… oh sí! Y también aquí.

-Gracias por compartirlo, Hiashi, tú y tu Clan nunca nos decepcionan si de localizar al enemigo y sus movimientos y se trata – Alabó el rubio.

- ¡Hmp! De qué sirven que los localicen si nunca lo neutralizan – Espetó el pelinegro.

- Bueno, al menos nosotros hacemos algo y no nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados, Uchiha.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso, Hyūga?

-Hiashi, Fugaku, suficiente. Les recuerdo que estamos en tiempos críticos y no es momento de estar con rivalidades entre clanes cuando todos y cada uno de los clanes y aldeas aliadas debemos estar unidos para hacerle frente al enemigo.

-Amén Minato-sama - se mofó Fugaku.

-Me alegra que regrese tu buen sentido del humor – respondió Minato sarcásticamente.

Entonces entra a la tienda un hombre idéntico al Hyūga, su hermano gemelo de hecho, con la única diferencia que traía una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Sé que están ocupados pero deberían ver esto – pero su expresión cambió cuando percibió el tenso ambiente que se concentraba en el interior.

-Tienes razón, Hizashi, estamos muy ocupados – enfatizó su gemelo.

-Bien, suficientes divagaciones, tenemos que dividirnos para cubrir más terrenos y pisarle los talones a esos remedos de terroristas.

- Increíblemente estoy de acuerdo con Fugaku, ¿Tú qué opinas Minato?

- Bueno, reconsiderando todo: en el norte tenemos reportes de avistamiento pero nada de ataques, en cambio en el sur es donde se han dado más ataques, e incluso tenemos el pueblo fronterizo aquel que incendiaron.

-Desgraciados – masculló Hizashi.

-Sí son una basura. Al grano: propongo que los Hyūga se dirijan al norte para que sigan monitoreando la zona, y que los Uchiha se dirijan al sur, porque en caso de confrontamiento les quedaría más cerca la zona de entrenamiento que utilizaría el ejército.

-En caso de confrontamiento nos las arreglaríamos solos sin necesidad de pedir ayuda al ejército.

- Escuchen, deberían ver lo pasa allí afuera – dijo Hizashi una vez había vuelto a echar un vistazo.

-sí claro, así como aquella vez cuando más tardó el enemigo en llegar a que ustedes se fueran corriendo llamando a los refuerzos locales – razonó Hiashi ignorando a su hermano.

-Escuchen es en serio… - pero el pobre Hizashi no solo era ignorado, sino que también ahora lo interrumpían.

-Pero hay algo en mi plan que no me gusta.

-Yo creo que… - nuestro ojiblanco trataba valientemente de ser escuchado

-Dilo pero rápido, Minato – ahora Fugaku se había unido.

-Si nos dividiremos cada clan con su lado… ¿Con quienes me voy?

-Es muy simple, con ninguno.

-¿Será que me explicas Hiashi?

-Por supuesto, verás Minato, Fugaku y yo hemos estado hablando y llegamos a una decisión en común.

-Hemos decidido que serás precisamente TÚ quien se quede a entrenar al ejército de los nuevos.

-Tiene que ser broma, yo no podría…

-¡YA BASTA! – todo quedó en silencio por unos instantes , mientras los tres miraban atónitos a Hizashi – Lo único que quiero es que vengan a ver lo que pasa allá afuera.

Y acto seguido los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y se disponía a seguir al Hyūga, pero Fugaku se le acercó a Minato para tratar de convencerlo de que se quedase.

-Piénsalo Minato, tu liderando el más grandioso, fuerte, imponente y disciplinado ejército que ha visto el país, tanto así que hasta podrían ascenderte de tu puesto.

-De acuerdo – aceptó un tanto ilusionado con la idea de toda una nueva generación de hombres listos para defender a su nación, llenos de valentía, coraje, valor, pero que a la vez fuesen tan pacíficos y ordenados como él.

Y fue cuando al salir de la tienda, se encontraron con el mayor desastre que habían visto en sus vidas, y esto que había estado en muchos, referente a guerras, claro.

Había de todo. Y todos estaban queriéndose aniquilar unos contra otros…pensándolo bien sí se parecía a a la guerra.

Se encontraban inmersos en el más grande desorden que los azules e incrédulos ojos de Minato nunca habían visto antes.

-¡RECLUTAS! – Reprendió él empleando aquel tono de voz que a juzgar por sus compañeros solo lo usaba en el campo de batalla cuando sabía que, si Minato gritaba así era porque quería que le obedeciesen sin repicar.

En ese momento, lo único que pasaba por las mentes de los hermanos Hyūga y del Uchiha era, poder salir de ésa situación lo más rápido posible y arreglárselas para que Minato no renunciara a entrenarlos, cosa por lo visto, muy, muy, pero MUY dificil.

* * *

><p><strong>Muajuajua..juá!<strong>

**Por si preguntan es una risa maníaca... más o menos xD**

**Me gusta pensar que,en recompensa por subirlo unas horas más tarde de lo planeado me salió más largo que lo habitual ^^.**

**Ahora solo me resta despedirme, no sin antes agradecerles por sus rw ;_D_**

***Sou-senpai _(ahora llamado Ame No Yoru, espero no halla problema con el nombre xD, gracias por comentar y espero tu puntualisimo rw)_**

***Isi-san _(nueva lectora! hehe, gracias por la corrección, y no entiendo como olvidé esa frase si la adoro!, pero como viste, me las arreglé para que saliera, espero te halla gustado '^^)_**

***Tsukimine12 _(hahaha! me gustó tu rw, me hizo reír muchisimo, que bueno que no lo consideres aburrido, cuando así sea me avisas y veo q hago para hacerlos reir xD)_**

***Umeki-Nara _(Bueno, ahí tienes a tu trío -eso se oyó raro xD- hehe,lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero es q solo tengo el domingo libre d tare's, pero lo intentaré con el próx)_**

**Los leo el próximo Domingo.**

**-sayop!-**


	4. Al Mando

**No estaba muerta… ni andaba de parranda. (?) xD**

**Comienzo este cap con la misma frase con la empezó el Fic, ya que debido a mi impuntualidad, hasta llegaron a pensar por ahí que sí lo estaba..o.O haha!**

**Lamento mucho no haber podido subirlo antes.. mis razones tengo, pero en serio, me encantaría saber que no se han olvidado de este mi pequeña adaptación ^^U**

**Aclaro: Siento mucho si en éste cap no se ve mucho adelanto en la historia, más que todo resiento que quizá no los haga reir, pero es necesario... Ustedes dirán.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>

**-_Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla... xD_**

_**-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN**._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Al mando.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kushina todavía no llegaba a explicarse como fue que se desató aquel caos infernal, cuando de repente logró escuchar una voz, un grito, una seria llamada de atención.<p>

-¡RECLUTAS!

Esa voz… era fuerte, firme y autoritaria.

Al verlo, todos los reclutas temblaron de miedo y ansiedad.

Y es que la persona que tenían ante ellos era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Namikaze Minato, el "Rayo Amarillo".

El famoso guerrero que a pesar de su corta edad se ha ido creando una leyenda, una historia; eso es lo que vieron los ojos incrédulos de los reclutas ante su imponente presencia.

Pero la visión que tuvo cierta pelirroja de él fue diferente, notablemente diferente.

Prácticamente aislada de cualquier tema referente a guerras, más aún con las estrictas normas de su clan y su familia, Kushina a duras penas sabía cómo tendría que actuar dentro del ejército, de esta manera era más que comprensible que no supiera que estaba ante alguien realmente respetable entre las filas del ejército.

Y no hubiera servido de mucho saberlo, ya que el respeto era algo que sólo tenía por su padre.

Pero a juzgar por la posición y el repentino silencio que embargó el campo cuando él precisamente habló, supo de inmediato que era alguien importante.

~-o-~

Minato estaba atónito, colérico, impresionada a más no poder.

Él era una persona acostumbrada al orden, la paz, y si bien el hecho de participar en tantas guerras no le traía la paz que anhelaba, al menos hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que por lo menos sus hombres y compañeros se llevaran bien entre sí.

Pero al ver aquel caos en que todos querían acabar con todos, por su mente pasaron demasiados pensamientos para mantenerlo sereno.

Esa bola de indisciplinados le necesitaban, le pedían a gritos silenciosos que se quedara a enseñarles cómo ser un buen soldado… Y él no se negaría.

Pero antes tenía que enseñarles algo muy importante, una lección sobre el crimen y su castigo.

-Quiero saber –comenzó con voz impasible – inmediatamente… ¿¡Quién es el responsable de esto!

E inmediatamente todos los presentes al escuchar la pregunta no se hicieron esperar, y entonces fue cuando una infinidad de dedos índices apuntaban a nuestra pelirroja.

Se acercó hacia ella con paso imponente, como una especie de depredador acorralando una presa, y no dijo nada hasta llegar a una distancia donde le pudiera escuchar sin necesidad de elevar la voz.

~-o-~

Mientras tanto el Uchiha y los Hyūga se encontraban cada quien a su manera en parte sorprendidos, en parte gratamente complacidos.

Ellos sabían lo importante que era para Minato la buena convivencia y todas esas cosas con las que les sermoneaba cada que peleaban entre ellos. Y no había mejor excusa para hacerle quedarse que el hecho de que era imprescindible su estancia al mando del nuevo ejército para lograr imponer el orden.

~-o-~

-No quiero busca-pleitos que me den problema en este campamento –Dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Pues… -tragó sonoramente y controló un poco los nervios para poder disfrazar su voz– Yo solo, es decir, nosotros, estábamos, ya sabe, es que a veces a nosotros los hombres nos dan ganas de golpear y destruir lo que está a nuestro alcance…

Rió nerviosamente y después ya entrada en "confianza" le dio un golpecito en el brazo, ganándose una mirada confundidamente arisca de su parte.

- Tú- Siseó- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- no sabía la manera correcta de comenzar con su sesión "crimen y castigo", pero por algo tenía que empezar, y qué más oportuno que el nombre del culpable.

- ¿Y-yo? –Aturdida, la pelirroja no sabía que responder ya que después de todo no podía contestar con un "Kushina", vamos que no era tan despistada como para delatarse por su nombre.

Así que lo único que le cruzó por la mente fue recalcar lo obvio más como un auto-convencimiento.

-Yo tengo un nombre, sí, tengo uno y es uno de varón, de hombre… - y debido a su aturdimiento no le quedó de otra que recurrir a su amigo– Pss.. ¡kyūbi-chan! ¿Qué digo? –Alcanzó a susurrar disimuladamente, pues aún estaba bajo la azulina mirada de minato.

-¡Hachibi! –le susurró el zorro– como mi mejor amigo… aunque después me quitó a mi novia Sanbi.

-¿Hachibi? –le corroboró ella.

-No espera, mejor Ashiū.

-¿Ashiū?

-¡Salud! –se mofó.

-Mira zorro del demonio, no estoy para tus…

-Tu superior te dado una orden –intervino el Uchiha, devolviéndola a la realidad y ganándose una mirada de desconfianza marca Uzumaki Kushina.

- ¡Pss! ¿Qué tal…Inoichi!

-Él se llama Inoichi –ironizó lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio le escuchara.

-No te pregunté como se llama él, sino tú.

-¡Ya sé! Si te llamas Kushina… ¿Qué tal Kushimaru?

-M-mi nombre.. ejem.. me llamo KUSHIMARU, UZUMAKI KUSHIMARU… ¡'tebanee!

- Y ¿Cómo compruebas eso?

-¿Eh?

- Dale el pergamino que le robaste a tu padre –le aconsejó el zorro.

- Yo no se lo robé. –Repicó.

-¡Solo hazlo!

A regañadientes sacó el papel enrollado. Se lo tendió al rubio como quien dice: "Esto te responde por mí" y a continuación él comenzó a escrutar el dichoso pergamino por unos segundos hasta que por fin habló más calmado pero notablemente sorprendido.

- ¿Uzumaki? ¿Eres hijo del líder del clan Uzumaki, de la aldea aliada de Uzushiogakure?

- Ehh.. sip.

-No sabía que él tuviera hijos –apuntó ahora Hiashi, poniendo más nerviosa a la pelirroja, claro después de recibir la misma mirada dedicada a Fugaku.

- Pues ahora ya sabe, además que mi padre no habla mucho de mí.

-Eso ni lo dudo –opinó en un susurro Hizashi a Minato, para no ser acreedor de las famosas miradas del recluta.

~-o-~

Una vez habiendo terminado el leve interrogatorio al recluta "revoltoso" Minato descidió que lo justo sería darles una pequeña motivación al ejército.

-¡Atención! – vociferó con voz marcial.

Esperó a captar todas las respetuosas miradas -excepto una, por supuesto- y entonces comenzó con su discurso de "Bienvenidos al ejército".

-Bien, como supongo que todos sabrán, nuestra capital Konohagakure, ha sido durante años, blanco de los más ambiciosos mercenarios, asesinos, extorsionistas, e inescrupulosos hombres jamás vistos; ya que todo el mundo entero sabe de la gran abundancia económica que gozamos –inició Minato.

-Pero más aún de las pobres y débiles fuerzas militares que poseían, ya que el país se preocupaba más por el bienestar de los suyos que por andar participando en absurdos pleitos político-civiles. No obstante, dicho País se las arreglaba para hacerle frente a ese tipo de personas –razonó Hizashi.

-El verdadero problema surgió cuando, un pequeño grupo de mafiosos, al notar cómo, las ya más experimentadas fuerzas los exterminaban uno a uno, decidieron formar un grupo de terroristas mejor conocido como _Akatsuki_ –continuó Fugaku.

-Sí, si lo que ellos dijeron –apuntó el rubio algo irritado de que le robaran el protagonismo en el discurso– el punto es, que en vista que ésta organización le ha estado dando problemas a nuestro señor Hokage, nos ha pedido que seamos quienes los entrenen.

Cabe decir, que a nadie le gustó el rumbo que tomó el discurso.

A Kushina porque estaba pagando, y muy caro, las consecuencias de no haber escuchado TODO lo que decía el "vejete" cuando leyó el pergamino aquel en su casa.

A los reclutas porque estaban ante la expectativa de ser entrenados por los mejores, por no decir terribles, guerreros que el país ha conocido.

A nuestros valientes guerreros porque no les gustó para nada el que Minato los incluyera en ese "entrenen".

Pero a pesar de todo, el poder de convencimiento y persuasión que poseía el ojiazul, le ayudaron para poder cumplir con su objetivo, que era el dejarles muy en claro que ellos estaban ahí para el servicio de su nación, y que su deber era dar su vida si es necesario por el bienestar de los civiles, y de paso dales información de su enemigo.

~-o-~

Una vez acabado, el Namikaze había decidido que lo justo era que todos recogieran el desastre que habían provocado.

Razón por la cual después de hablar les pidió lo más imperativamente posible que pudo, que limpiaran todo y recogieran el arroz desperdiciado grano a grano… lo que les hacía dudar a los reclutas de tomar el desayuno al siguiente día, al no estar seguros si el mismo arroz que botaron se los servirían en la mañana.

-_Los humanos son curiosos… prefieren culpar a otro antes de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos _–eran los 'filosóficos' pensamientos del Bijū, al notar cómo su supuesta protegida era asediada por las resentidas miradas de sus compañeros mientras limpiaban aquel desastre.

–¡Tsk! Ese tipo se cree la gran cosa solo porque es un gran soldado y qué se yo… pero ya verá, esta me las cobro, se las cobraré a él y todos los que se metieron conmigo –amenazaba 'Kushimaru' mientras como el resto recogía los granos esparcidos cerca del comedor– Pero más a ese que no es más que un… un… _¡Flacucho afeminado!**_

Por desgracia no solo el Kyūbi fue capaz ésta vez de escucharla, sino medio campamento, razón por la cual quedaron con la boca abierta, literalmente. Apenas y se podía creer que ese bueno para nada recién llegado había insultado al actual héroe de la nación.

~-o-~

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro grupo de reclutas dirigidos por mal humorado Minato partían rumbo a lo más empinado de la montaña.

Porque según palabras del rubio, ahí se ubicaba el campo de entrenamiento que iban a utilizar. Aunque a ellos se les hacía de por sí, muy extraño el hecho que no los acompañaran los amigos del ojiazul.

Él caminaba impasible a través del ya inclinado camino, cabía decir que la experiencia le acreditaba el hecho de que estuviera notablemente menos cansado que el resto… Pero en esos momentos no pensaba en lo largo que se encontraba el camino, sino más bien, su mente divagaba en la conversación que había sostenido con sus compañeros la noche anterior.

Cuando hasta entonces ellos habían tenido la delicadeza de informarle la tan irritante noticia.

_"Por cierto Minato, tal vez deberías saber__ que el viejo ese de danzo va a venir a supervisar como va el ejército"_

_"Y que si no lo encuentra muy apto, los regresará a sus casas..."_

_"¡Oh! y que de paso va a sustituir permanentemente al que se encuentre a cargo de éste"_

Como si no fuera poco que hasta entonces le informaran, los muy cobardes se había ido con sus respectivos clanes que los necesitaban para encabezar las divisiones, cuando solo era una mala excusa por miedo a ser evaluado por el consejero.

Dejándolo a él con toda la responsabilidad encima... ¡Vaya amigos! Pero si lo que quería el señor "te-voy-a-quitar-tu-puesto-si-el-ejército-no-está-listo" era tenerlos entrenados, él no tendría problemas con eso.

Pero entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que, por ir tan ensismado en sus pensamientos, no había sentido la mitad del camino, muy a diferencia de sus hombres que mostraban una cara de cansancio total... Sí iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

~-o-~

Se habían detenido a descansar de la larga caminata, cuando la pelirroja descubrió la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse por lo del día anterior.

Afortunadamente para ella, cuando se detuvieron, unos fueron por agua, otros comieron un poco, o simplemente se sentaban en el pasto suave y fresco a cerrar los ojos en un leve intento de descansar... olvidándose ingenuamente de sus mochilas.

Fue entonces cuando partieron nuevamente rumbo a la cima, cuando el rubio notó como se tardaban más en subir.

-¡Muevan esos pies! ¡Ni que estuvieran cargando piedras! –les quiso animar, cuando en realidad la propia pesaba más de lo que recordaba.

-Si tan solo supieran... –susurró la Uzumaki entre una delgada sonrisa, muy parecidas a las de Kyūbi.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, como dije siento mucho haberme tardado taaanto T.T el caso es que en estos..meses.. he estado ocupada, me la pasé lo que quedaba de agosto en el hospital.. no por mí, si no visitando a mi hermanito y posteriormente a mi mamá, y luego ahora en septiembre con todo esto de las fiestas patrias ufff! tengo suerte de no haber colapsado xD<strong>

***El término _maru_, según palabras de Umeki-chan, es un sufijo para los nombres de hombres. o.O**

****Ehh... la frase "flacucho afeminado" le pertenece única y exclusivamente a la Kushina de Kishimoto-sama (?) haha!**

**Agradecimientos y demás, para la gente linda que se tomó la molestia de leerme anteriormente...**

**-Ame no Yoru**

**-Umeki Nara**

**-Tsukimine12**

**-Isi-san**

**-Aniyasha**

**-Bella Scullw**

**Y alguien no suscrito, pero igualmente gracias por el rw para gaditabere ^^.**

**Se cuidan, no me odien por la tardanza, y si no es mucho pedir, un pequeño rw no me caería mal.**

**-sayop!-**

**Postdata: soy impuntual, y no quiero prometer nada para después no cumpirlo~ a partir de hoy, actualizo cada quincena... si puedo xD**


	5. Un Entrenamiento, Interesante

**Konichiwa, mi gente linda y comprensiva (?) xD**

**Bueno, como dije, conti cada quincena y aquí me tienen. Conste que tuve que hacer infinidad y media de milagros para que este cap estuviera este día. Solo para resumir: quieren un consejo? Nunca dejen para ultimo minuto subir el capi al manager de la pagina… uno nunca sabe si al día siguiente no puedes abrir ningun documento por no actualizar los complementos de tu Word #¬¬**

**Nee, ya no los abrumo más con mis problemas (xD).**

**Disfruten el cap! (porque las horas de desvelo haciéndolo de un día para otro lo merecen -.-U)**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración: Bueno, este capítulo estará, hasta cierto punto incompleto, pero confío en que terminaré el próximo dentro de esta semana para complementarlo. Si lo leen, sabrán porque lo digo ^^U.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>

**-_Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla..._**

**_-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Un Entrenamiento, Interesante.<strong>

* * *

><p>Desde que llegaron al campo, lo primero que hicieron los reclutas fue ver la razón del inesperado peso en sus mochilas, encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa de un buen número de piedras en ellas.<p>

Pero ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de protestar, no digamos de buscar al seguramente pelirrojo culpable, ya que ni bien se aseguraron de quitarlas, cuando de inmediato el rubio los llamó a formación.

~-o-~

El corazón de la Uzumaki latía tan fuerte que temía que se escuchara por todo el capo de entrenamiento.

Y es que ella, en toda su 'recatada' vida no había visto algo como lo que sus ojos eran testigos.

De acuerdo, el tipo le cayó mal desde un principio, fue una especie de 'odio a primera vista' pero eso no le daba derecho a amenazar de esa manera su ritmo cardíaco.

¡Y es que estaba tan jodidamente bueno!

No podía comprender del todo cómo era posible que ella estuviese pensando algo parecido, mas era inevitable teniendo a un Minato Namikaze sin camisa enfrente de la formación.

Pero tenía que mantener la cabeza despejada, más cuando se iba a enfrentar a lo que había temido desde un principio: El entrenamiento. Porque fue entonces cuando le pasó por la cabeza la duda más grande de todas.

_¿Descubrirá que soy mujer?_

~-o-~

–Nos reuniremos en este campo todos los días para entrenar. La razón de ello es que debemos desarrollar la resistencia para cubrir grandes terrenos, y es por eso que de ahora en adelante partiremos todos las mañanas, a primera hora. –Informó el rubio a los soldados que mantenían una seria formación en línea recta por el campo de entrenamiento. – Aparte de eso, quiero que cuando lleguemos a este campo mantengan esa formación a menos que YO diga lo contrario. Y se quedarán en silencio hasta que les diga que pueden hablar. ¿¡Entendido!

–¡Sí! –vociferaron al unísono los reclutas.

–¿¡Sí, qué!

–¡Sí señor!.

Minato sonrió mientras se dirigía a su ligero equipaje de dónde sacó un arco con una flecha.

–Bien, así será entonces. Creo que está de más saber que CUALQUIERA de ustedes que se atreva a desobedecer mis órdenes… Se las verá conmigo –Añadió diciendo lo último con voz grave, casi gutural

–Miren cómo tiemblo de miedo –se burló Shikaku en cuanto Minato había dado la vuelta, un tanto molesto por recibir órdenes de alguien que apenas conocía, provocando que los que estaban ceca suyo comenzaran a reír en murmullos.

– ¡Tú! –le grito el Namikaze para asombro del moreno– si te crees tan graciosito, pues entonces ven acá.

De inmediato Shikaku se tensó al pensar en la case de prueba que le tocaría.

La mandíbula se le desencajó mientras observaba como su jefe apuntaba la flecha hacia su dirección con una mirada fija y seriamente penetrante.

Shikaku lo único que supo hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

~-o-~

Minato sonrió mientras percibía el palpable miedo del recluta. _¡Novatos!_.

Y entonces dirigió la flecha hacia un poste de madera que estaba en el centro del campo, el cual medía sus buenos siete metros.

Shikaku abrió de par en par sus ojos_._

– ¿Nara, no? –Él asintió– Gracias por ofrecerte para el primer ejercicio... Trae la flecha. –ironizó mientras se dirigía a sacar algo más de su mochila. Los reclutas se cuestionaban la cantidad de cosas que él sacaba de ella.

–Todo ese teatrito para nada… eso pasa cuando ponen al frente a un niño bonito sabelotodo... "trae la flecha" ¡Ha! Será como pan comido –Refunfuñó en susurros, molesto con el rubio por hacerle pasar como un miedoso frente a sus compañeros.

–No tan rápido. –le detuvo el rubio con una sonrisa _casi_ maléfica en sus labios , mientras caminaba hacia él con una caja de madera _aparentemente _liviana, abrió la caja y sostuvo una cinta ancha y negra que iba engancha a un disco de alguna clase de material brillante y… pesado.

–Esto, representa la disciplina.

Al Nara se le fue el aliento cuando el Namikaze le colocó la 'cosa esa', en sus palabras, y su brazo decayó notablemente bajo el peso.

–Y esto, representa la fuerza.

Para entonces el desvalido apenas y podía levantar sus brazos.

–Necesitan ambas para alcanzar la flecha, ya que, en un verdadero combate sería imposible cumplir un objetivo y no morir en el intento, si no las poseen.

De alguna manera Minato lamentaba que sus compañeros de armas no estuvieron ahí ara contemplar la invaluable cara de temor que pusieron los reclutas.

~-o-~

El Nara dio todo lo que pudo, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, ya que ni bien ascendía unos centímetros, cuando por el peso en sus brazos la gravedad lo atraía de nuevo.

Y en su intento desesperado por no bajar inclusive habría usado sus dientes para no bajar, mas era imposible. En cuanto al resto de los reclutas bastaba decir que si el que tiraba pinta del más matón y fuerte del grupo no pudo con esa simple prueba, ellos eran un caso perdido.

_Hoy la lucha empieza, e__sa es la misión._

~-o-~

Minato estaba visiblemente decepcionado después del primer día de entrenamiento.

No solo ninguno la había alcanzado, sino que además iban rumbo a la tienda con más moretones debido a las caídas, que como si hubieran estado en plena guerra.

Aun así se martirizaba en recordar los más memorables fracasos de ellos.

Un rubio cenizo que respondía a "Inoichi" había caído dando casi vueltas en torno al poste para caer de forma estrepitosa en el suelo.

Y hablando de estrepitoso… A su mente vino un gordito de cabello rojo al que le decían "Choza" que, debido a su masa corpórea, habría casi jurado que en el momento en que cayó, el poste se levantó unos cuantos centímetros.

_Niñas me mandaron, p__ara tal acción._

Pero lo que no le dejaba de dar vueltas la cabeza, fue la caída de el pelirrojo que le había causado tantos problemas.

Bueno, no fue tanto su caída, sino el hecho, que, al levantarse el recluta no paraba de pasar su manos una y otra vez por su cuerpo en un intento de alivianar el dolor después de caer sentado, dándole una perturbadora visión de su … ¡Kami-sama! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Era verdad que el tipo tenía una débil constitución, pero era un _él_…Una cosa es parecer tan débil como una mujer y otra es serlo.

Definitivamente tendría que concentrarse en el día de mañana, cuando les daría unas clases de pesca, arco y flecha, _Bōjutsu*, _combate cuerpo a cuerpo y demás.

_Esa la chusma peor que he visto aquí,_

_Entenderán lo que es virtud._

~-o-~

Al día siguiente los había llevado al campo de entrenamiento. ¡Y El Kyūbi estaba tan furioso!

Si no fuera porque seguramente esos humanos se morían de miedo si lo vieran, indudablemente habría ido a intervenir cuando a su "protegida" la había dejado en ridículo frente a su jefe.

Y Kushina no podía sentirse peor. Al parecer el entrenamiento con los _Rokushaku bō** _ no era lo suyo.

En especial cuando tus queridos compañeros ponían insectos dentro de tu ropa cuando te lanzaban el bastón para practicar y por ende tirabas a todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

Pero no pudo reprimir una maliciosa sonrisa cuando, le provocó un fastidioso dolor de estómago al Namikaze que en un intento de detenerla le había dado "accidentalmente" con su bastón.

Pero no se quejaba, ella no se dejaría intimidar por sus compañeros, y aunque el día anterior nadie había completado la prueba, estaba decidida que sería la primera… o el primero en este caso, en lograrlo.

Después de todo… Ahora tendría que ser como un hombre.

_Hombres fuertes, de acción... __Serán hoy._

Posteriormente, Minato les daba unas cuantas clases de puntería con el arco y la flecha.

¿La prueba? Solamente tenían que disparar una flecha a un objetivo que estaba a no más de tres metros. Eso y atravesar un tomate que era disparado por sus pies, haciendo una especie de palanca.

El objetivo era patear la tabla para disparar las verduras y en su trayecto ser atravesadas y que la flecha fuera hacia su objetivo.

Sí se necesita una paciencia infinita, cosa que los reclutas no tenían.

Y en vista de lo apremiante de la situación, Kyūbi, queriéndole ahorrar trabajo, le dio a la pelirroja una flecha con su tomate y todo solo para que lo lanzara…

Plan que hubiera funcionado de no ser porque justo después que el zorrito se metió bajo la su mochila, El rubio la había descubierto.

Y Kushimaru arregló todo con una avergonzada sonrisa de "yo no fui"

_Mantener la calma, en la tempestad._

Shikaku, Inoichi, y en menor parte, Choza, estaban gratamente complacidos por tener a su merced al revoltoso pelirrojo.

El objetivo era que éste se defendiera de las piedras que le arrojarían ellos, y resto de los reclutas, con tan solo una delgada barra de madera para bloquearlas. Y como si fuera poco, con un balde lleno de agua sobre su cabeza.

_Siempre en equilibrio, y en vencer pensar._

¡Imposible!

Sí claro, solo porque Minato-si-yo-puedo-hacerlo-tu-también-Namikaze les había dado una asombrosa demostración antes, sin siquiera derramar una gota de agua, no significaba que ella pudiera hacer una copia de sus movimientos para salir ilesa.

Un desastre, sí. Pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que todo lo estaba haciendo por una noble causa: Primeramente su padre, y recientemente, lo hacía por su país.

_Son patéticos, escuálidos, nunca entienden que pasó._

Lo que sí divirtió a la pelirroja en lo que llevaba de su entrenamiento fueron las lecciones de pesca.

Si bien su 'jefe' les hacía esta vez atrapar los peces utilizando únicamente sus manos, lo que ella atrapo, no fue nada más y nada menos que un pie… ¡Un pie!

Porque nadie le mandaba a Shikaku a que estuviera en ese momento cerca de ella justo cuando metía sus manos al agua. Así que no la podía acusar de intento de homicidio por ahogamiento, aun cuando internamente ella se quería vengar por una de tantas que le había hecho desde que llegó.

Pero ella no era tan mala, si algo le estaba enseñando este duro entrenamiento, era que la guerra no era cosa fácil. Así que era cuestión de madurar y dejar las amigables rivalidades con sus compañeros.

_Hombre fuertes, de acción… Serán hoy._

~-o-~

Y al final del día solo quedaban los lamentos de los reclutas que iban rumbo al campamento.

Shikaku se quejaba constantemente y maldecía el momento en que se atrevió a ir.

_No puedo casi respirar, solo quiero despedirme._

Inoichi por su parte se quejaba del dolor en su 'bello' rostro, desde que había intentado quebrar unos ladrillos con él. Fallando considerablemente.

_En deporte siempre fui una decepción…_

Kyūbi estaba casi aterrado al ver la cruda realidad de los entrenamientos. Y más aún al ver los moretones y lesiones en los brazos y rostro de la chica.

_El miedo los va a matar._

Kushina solamente se aferraba a la idea de que no echaría todo a perder. Tanto así que quizá era la que menos sentía dolor. Por eso, y las habilidades curativas del Bijū.

_Que no vaya a descubrirme._

Y choza solo deseaba poder dejar su hidrofobia***, más cuando era necesario pasar sobre unos postes sobre el agua y él francamente no pudo ni saltar de uno al otro.

_Ojala supiera yo de natación._

~-o-~

Al siguiente día las lecciones serían sobre la pirotecnia.

Nuevamente nuestros soldados estaban reunidos en el campo temprano. Ésta vez Minato venía algo más cargado, ya que portaba una pesada serie de morteros.

Les dio una breve explicación sobre cómo encenderlos, y hacia dónde _deberían_ dirigirlos. Aunque para su seguridad, se retiró lo más lejos posible ya que no quería estar ahí cuando ellos hicieran uso de su mala puntería.

Mentalmente, prefería que fuera esa la razón por la que dejara descuidados a sus hombres. Ya que era eso mil veces más viable, al hecho que lo hacía para darle la "bienvenida" a su visita. Sí, por razones como _esa_ era que seguía molesto con sus compañeros de armas.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en lo irritado que se sentía, no mientras veía al culpable de su futuro sufrimiento asomar en el horizonte.

_Vencer!_

_Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes_

Porque definitivamente Danzō Shimura podía ser una molestia cuando se lo proponía. Pero como se lo había auto-propuesto desde que se enteró que iba a llegar, Él, el gran Minato Namikaze no se dejaría amedrentar por el consejero.

_Vencer!_

_Y con la fuerza de un gran timón_

Kushina estaba impaciente, casi exasperada. No solo tenía que arreglárselas para encender un mortero y que fuera a dar hacia el blanco, si no que encima el Señor Perfección se había ido, dándole claras muestras que en el fondo era un cobarde sin remedio.

Aunque no lo culpaba, no después de haber visto que los morteros que manejaban sus compañeros iban a dar a cualquier lugar, excepto claro, al objetivo que era unos muñecos hechos de paja, muy a lo "espantapájaro".

_Vencer!_

_Violentos como un fuego ardiente_

Y fue entonces cuando por fin ella se decidió a lanzar uno, que "casualmente" tropezó Inoichi por donde tenía apoyado la pieza pirotécnica. Provocando que éste se saliera de su control, y ella, en un intento de no quemarse antes que saliera por los aires, arrojó el mortero hacia una dirección totalmente contraria a la señalada.

~-o-~

Danzō estaba casi disfrutando de su llegada triunfal al campamento de los nuevos reclutas, cuando al alzar los ojos al cielo, vió una bola de fuego que se precipitaba en su dirección.

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión._

Minato milagrosamente contuvo la risa cuando vió que el mortero se dirigía hacia el consejero.

Y en el fondo sentía que estaba en deuda con el recluta que lo había arrojado hacia él.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Un aplauso para "Kushimaru y el favor que le hizo a Mina-kun! xD<strong>

**Haha! ****Pues creo que ya lo saben, está "incompleto" porque corté la canción en "dos" xD**

_***B**ōjutsu:****_ Arte japonés en el que se utiliza un Bō o bastón largo, como arma

****_Rokushaku bō_: **Arma en forma de vara alargada generalmente hecha de madera con 180 cm de largo**.**

*****_Hidrofobia:_ **Persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo al agua.

**Hehe.. agradecimientos a todos(as) los que se toman su tiempecito de leerme. Y a partir de este cap, respondo a sus rw vía MP, no lo hago con los del cap pasado por.. ya saben,falta de tiempo ^^U:**

**-Umeki Nara.**

**-Ame no Yoru.**

**-Tsubaki Nice.**

**-Tsukimine12.**

**Y como último detalle… Estoy feliz por actualizar en este 10 de Octubre! ****Y si no saben el motivo de la celebración es que.. Hmp.. es una vergüenza si no supieran que hoy "cumple años" el rubio jinchuriki cabezota y futuramente mejor hokage NARANJA con el corazón más noble de todos!**

**Se cuidan, si no es mucha molestia, ya saben... un pequeño rw y… deseémosle un feliz cumple a Naruto, en donde quiera que lo tenga la guerra en estos momentos xD**

**-sayop!-**

**PD: Conti, próximamente quizá dentro de esta semana para terminar la canción que tanto pedían por ahí ¬¬**


	6. El Ejército Perfecto

**Muajaja! Aquí la Tsuki siendo puntual para variar xD**

**Bueno, como dije, "conti dentro de esta semana".**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración: sólo pongo la conti hoy porque se perdería demasiado la idea de la canción si me tardaba mucho. Así que a partir del cap pasado, la conti estará, en dos semanas ^^.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>

**-_Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla..._**

**_-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: El Ejército Perfecto.<strong>

* * *

><p>Danzō estaba casi paranoico.<p>

Y con justa razón. Ya que bastaba ver la "bienvenida" que le daban cuando él ni había llegado del todo al campamento. Pero él estaba ahí para cumplir con sus objetivos, no para hacerse amigo de los reclutas.

Con cierta dificultad se repuso psicológicamente del "ataque sufrido a su persona" aun cuando vislumbraba la sonrisa burlona de Minato.

Porque si había alguien que interfiriera en sus planes, era él. Gracias al "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha" Él no podía ni tocar un solo cabello del Emperador Sarutobi, sin que sus fuerzas de élite actuaran. Pero con Minato y los líderes de los clanes fuera de la cuidad, sus planes de apoderarse del trono del emperador se habrían llevado a cabo, de no ser porque cuando se disponía a dictar un golpe de estado, Sarutobi lo había mandado a verificar los avances del nuevo ejército.

Y entonces no hizo nada ya que no creyó, que fuera tan malo.

Porque si se excusaba en el que Minato no era capaz de dirigir un ejército, él fácilmente podría convencer al resto de la corte real para que lo suspendieran permanentemente.

Y eso era lo que se proponía.

A no ser que fuera a interferir los molestos de Akatsuki.

A decir verdad, solo él conocía el verdadero propósito de la organización. Para la mayoría de los involucrados en los asuntos político-militares, Akatsuki tenía como fin, conquistar el país del fuego.

Pero sólo él conocía la verdad.

Akatsuki no era más que un montón de títeres bajo el mando de Madara Uchiha, cuyo fin no era precisamente el trono real. No, alguien tan malvado como él no iría tras algo tan superfluo como un trono. Él buscaba...poder.

Un poder tan grande que a veces Danzō sentía una leve chispa de culpa/temor, por haber tenido tratos con el Uchiha anteriormente.

_Pronto ya Akatsuki*, nos va a atacar..._

~-o-~

La decepción era un concepto que Minato conocía a la perfección.

No solo eso, sino también la exasperación de tener que fingir que su ejército era... perfecto, para que Danzō no lo destituyera.

Porque no le daría el gusto de deshacerse tan fácil de él. Y qué mejor que un nuevo día de entrenamiento para demostrarle lo buen instructor que era.

Además, con todo y todo, tenían frente la amenaza latente negra con nubes rojas. Y estaba en sus manos preparar a sus hombres para no mandarlos a morir al campo de batalla.

_Pero si obedecen, se podrán salvar._

~-o-~

Caminaban rumbo al campo de entrenamiento bajo la luz de un nuevo amanecer. Con la diferencia que, esta vez iba el "estirado" del consejero real al frente de la formación junto con su líder. Eso, y que iban caminando con un peso extra... Y ésta vez no eran piedras, al menos no exactamente.

Minato, en un vano intento de demostrar la resistencia de los reclutas frente a Danzō, les había obligado a dirigirse esa mañana cargando una vara de bambú con dos pesadas bolsas llenas de arena como contrapeso sobre sus hombres.

Sí, hubiera sido una excelente demostración sin rallar en la extravagancia. Pero desgraciadamente, ellos no daban el ancho para ello.

Para esos momentos, el viejo consejero había notado que eran unos completos inútiles. Sí, definitivamente iba a ser más sencillo de lo que pensó.

~-o-~

Kushina ya no podía más. Si bien había tomado en cuenta el esfuerzo físico que realizaría una vez en el ejército, no tenía idea de cuánto.

Sus hombros le dolían, estaba cansada, sudada, golpeada, con moretones en partes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y, sobre todo, con su orgullo herido.

Ella no había sido precisamente una joven delicada y frágil. A pesar de ser la hija del líder de Uzushiogakure, ella bien supo cómo darse su lugar y no perder su dignidad en el intento. No era dependiente, y se jactaba a menudo de no necesitar la ayuda de nadie. Razón por la cual su padre veía en ella el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Pero en esos momentos se sentía totalmente frágil y débil.

Y el sentimiento creció cuando, observó al molesto consejero que llegó el día anterior, apuntarla desde el frente de la formación hacia el Namikaze.

Éste se dio la vuelta y vino hacia ella, justo cuando ya no podía más y caía víctima del cansancio.

Y fue entonces al ver sus hermosos ojos azules que, vio la misma decepción de antaño en los ojos de su padre.

_Tú no sirves en la guerra cruel. A empacar no hay tal virtud_

~-o-~

Era ya de noche, y apenas e iban regresando a sus tiendas con la clara depresión en los rostros de todos, excepto claro, en la de Danzō.

Y ella se sentía de lo peor.

Pero aun así se negaba a darse por vencida. No había llegado tan lejos para dejarse vencer ahora, sin importar que tan riguroso fuera lo que estaba por venir.

No dejaría que la descubrieran para asesinarla por ello y luego irle con la noticia a su padre.

No permitiría que ese viejo siguiera con esa cara de satisfacción cada vez que ella fallaba.

Se esforzaría al máximo para ser la mejor. Para ser un hombre, de ser necesario.

_Hombres fuertes de acción. Serán hoy._

Y entonces lo vio.

Ahí, en medio del campamento estaba aquel poste con la flecha que nadie había podido bajar.

La prueba más palpable de la inutilidad de todos. Su obstáculo.

Tomó las dos cintas aquellas que estaban bajo el poste, las estudió fijamente, y entonces, su mirada brilló como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Kyūbi, medio asustado por la mueca que ella dibujó a modo de sonrisa, salió de su escondite y pregunto para constatar.

–¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

–¿Que… voy a borrar la estúpida sonrisa del vejete ese? ¡Sí, 'ttebane!

Y estuvo toda la noche tratando, y tratando de lograr lo que quería, hasta que por fin, cuando ya casi amanecía, logró que ambas piezas de metal giraran hasta enroscarse cuando ella las impulsaba hacia adelante.

Una vez enlazadas, fue sencillo usarlas de contrapeso y así avanzar hacia la flecha.

Justo cuando los primeros rayos de sol caían sobre su rojiza melena recogida.

_Vencer!_

_Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes._

Los reclutas salían lentamente de tiendas para dirigirse, como era costure ya, al campo de entrenamiento.

Cuál fue su sorpresa encontrarse ahí, en medio del campamento, con una espectral figura que ascendía lentamente por el poste de madera.

Y conforme la luz iluminó su ser, todos ellos quedaron con la boca abierta al saber de quién se trataba, y más aún, lo que estaba logrando. Lo Imposible.

_ Vencer! _

_Y con la fuerza de un gran timón._

Minato iba salir de su tienda con una apesadumbrada cara que revelaba su estado anímico por los hechos de los días anteriores.

Solo rogaba por un milagro para que todo mejorara.

Y fue cuando levantó la tela de su tienda, que el milagro cayó a sus pies... Literalmente.

Ahí en el suelo, descansaba la flecha que había lanzado al poste el primer día de entrenamiento. Se apresuró entonces a levantar su azulina mirada para vislumbrar incrédulamente, como descansaba sobre el poste, sentada casi socarronamente, la figura de Kushimaru.

_ Vencer! _

_Violentos como un fuego ardiente._

Y el grito de victoria ajena ensordeció los oídos de ambos cuando los reclutas vieron el logro de su compañero.

Fue cuando él supo, que sería esto lo que necesitaba para mejorar el ánimo de sus hombres, y por lo tanto su rendimiento en los entrenamiento.

Todo gracias al molesto buscapleitos de Kushimaru.

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión._

~-o-~

Y no se había equivocado.

Poco a poco, ellos habían ido mejorando sus habilidades.

Todas las pruebas en las que antes habían fallado, día con día las superaban para luego, hacerlas sin dificultad.

Dejando en el proceso, a un malhumora mente perplejo Danzō de su avance.

_Vencer!_

_Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes._

Ahora ya no fallaban con sus flechas.

Cargaban el doble de lo que antes llevaban para dirigirse al campo y esto que prácticamente corrían.

Ya no eran un desastre en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Incluso el pelirrojo revoltoso, que le hacía honor a su apellido** le había ganado en más de una ocasión, dejándolo con una patada cerca de "sus partes nobles", pero con un gran orgullo en el corazón.

_ Vencer!_

_Y con la fuerza de un gran timón._

~-o-~

Shikaku, por su parte, ya no había molestado tanto a Kushimaru desde aquel día, cuando de una extraña manera ese pelirrojo se había ganado su admiración. Eso, y a un buen y amistoso rival para los entrenamientos, aunque evitaba estar cerca cada vez que pescaba, por si acaso.

Ahora él atravesaba todo un campo minado sin temor ni miedos. De alguna forma él también había mejorado. Él y sus amigos.

Choza ya no le tenía temor al agua. Ahora avanzaba en los postes de madera sobre ella como si danzara.

Inoichi dejó de lado sus inseguridades y debilidades, y él también mejoró en infinitas pruebas.

_ Vencer! _

_Violentos como un fuego ardiente._

Y al final de dos largos meses, Minato cumplió su objetivo.

–_El mejor ejército de todos, listos para dar sus vidas por la seguridad de su gente._ –pensaba en voz alta.

Y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando constataba, todas las tardes, después de los entrenamientos, la insatisfacción tan apreciativa en Danzō.

_Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión._

~-o-~

El pasivo velo azabache de la noche encubría a la perfección a la Uzumaki mientras se escabullía sobre su caballo hacia su boleto para una noche sin molestos malos olores por el sudor.

Kyūbi, que en la compañía del grillo se encontraban en la orilla del tranquilo lago, estaba paranoico a más no poder debido a ella y sus arrebatos de imprudencia.

–Por enésima vez ¿Qué no piensas que va a pasar si alguien te descubre? Ya has tenido que pasar por mucho para tú y tus necesidades de niña rica y delicada que lo vengan a arruinar.

–Juro que a veces eres tan desesperante como...

–¿Como tú?

–Sí, como... ¡no! –dijo mientras dejaba caer sus ropas sobre unas rocas sobresalientes. Resopló resignada y continuó– Además, Kyūbi-chan, el hecho que deba parecer, actuar, vestir, hablar y luchar como un hombre, no significa que por lo tanto también deba _apestar_ como uno.

–Sí claro, me contarás después de que alguien te vea si te sirve de algo –Argumentó con las orejas agachadas hacia delante, tapando sus ojos con ellas, para poder darle algo de "privacidad" a su protegida.

–Pues si tanto te preocupa que alguien venga, ¿Por qué no vas a vigilar? –espetó cuando sentía la cálida sensación del agua rodeando su piel, entrando del todo en el lago.

–"Kyūbi haz esto, Kyūbi haz lo otro" –se mofó con voz aguda en la más graciosa de sus imitaciones-

Tal como le había dicho, se dirigía unos pasos más lejos de la orilla mientras repicaba.

–Algunas veces me compadezco de los otros Bijūs que vienen más seguidos y tienen que aguantarlos a ustedes los mortales –lloriqueaba absorto en sus penas.

Tan absorto que muy tarde llegó a notar unos aligerados pasos, de los que, seguramente eran reclutas.

Y desgraciadamente se dirigían justo a la parte del lago donde ella estaba bañando.

–Creo que hay un par de cosas que seguro notarán. –afirmó consternado mientras corría para ir a ayudar a la pelirroja en vista de haberle fallado.

Pero su angustia crecía conforme iba pasando por el sendero y observaba ropa tirada por el camino. y observó en contraste con la luz lunar cuando tres hombres se dirigían _desnudos_.

* * *

><p><strong>Este Kyūbi se pasa de confiado ¬¬<strong>

**Hahah!**

***En la letra original:** "_Pronto ya los unos, nos van a alcanzar"_

**_**_Uzumaki: **Prácticamente, Remolino xD.

**Bien, ahora las infinitas gracias para las que se toman molestia doble, al leer y comentarme ^^U**

**-Tsubaki-nice.**

**-Umeki-Nara.**

**-Tsukimine12.**

**-Aniyasha.**

**Y si, resiento que hayan menos rw en los capis.. pero no los culpo~ no después de haberme ido por dos meses xD.**

**Me despido, y como dije, hasta el Domingo.. pero el proximo al que viene xD**

**-sayop!-**


	7. Planes y Maquinaciones

**Konichiwa!**

**Hmp.. normalmente siempre tengo algo que decir en las notas iniciales.. pero esta vez no. xD **

**Disfruten el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración: En este fic, los miembros de Akatsuki tienen la misma edad que tienen actualmente en el Shippuden.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>

**-**_**Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla...**_

_**-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Planes y Maquinaciones.<strong>

* * *

><p>La calidez que transmitía el agua era extraordinariamente impresionante, y gratamente relajante. Definitivamente la Uzumaki no se arrepentía de haber ido al lago. No hasta que sintió los ruidosos pasos de sus compañeros.<p>

Atónita por lo apremiante de la situación, lo más que pudo hacer era ocultarse en las oscuras y profundas aguas, dejando a la superficie únicamente su rostro.

Y a juzgar por la visión de Shikaku, Inoichi y Choza sin que algo decente los cubriera, no dudaba que para el momento en que se sumergieron en el agua, con el resplandor de la luz lunar sobre ellos, estaría traumada de por vida.

Entretanto, asustó a una pequeña rana sobre su lirio para usar a éste para que cubriera su sonrojado rostro, rezando internamente porque no la hubieran visto.

–¡Kushimaru! – Saludó Shikaku, mandando a volar las esperanzas del aludido.

– ¡H-hola! Chicos… vaya, ¿qué pequeño es el lago, verdad? Bueno, lo digo porque no sabía que iban a venir aquí 'ttebane… Y bueno yo… Sólo venía a asearme… Y como ya terminé, pues ¡ya me voy, 'ttebane! –evadió lo más sutilmente que pudo, para luego ocultarse tras una roca de ciertas posibles miradas curiosas.

–¡Hey espera! no es necesario que te vayas tan pronto –agregó Inoichi un tanto consternado por su actitud evasiva.

–Así es –le apoyó Choza– comprendemos que quizá estés algo molesto con nosotros porque empezamos con el pie izquierdo –Señaló en tono comprensivo.

–Así que… ¿Comenzamos desde cero? –interrogó el rubio cenizo.

Aturdida y nerviosa, la pelirroja asintió.

– Bueno, mi nombre es Inoichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, mucho gusto. –Y le tendió su mano al recluta.

Ella solo alcanzó a darle su mano mientras éste la sacudía enérgicamente. La apartó de inmediato solo para que fuera a dar al húmedo estómago de Choza que se había colocado detrás de él.

–Y yo, soy Choza Akimichi –se presentó, siguiéndole la idea a Inoichi.

Para entonces, Shikaku, sintiéndose imponente al estar frente a sus compañeros en la cima de la roca, mostro sus atributos sin pudor alguno, tomándose toda la confianza con ellos por el hecho de ser todos hombres, o al menos eso creía él.

–Y yo... soy Nara Shikaku, Rey de la Roca. Y no hay nadie que pueda hacer nada, o ninguna chica que se me resista.

–Eso está por verse – Inoichi le dirige una mirada cómplice al pelirrojo de Kushimaru– yo digo que entre Choza, tú y yo, podremos con éste presumido.

–N-no… y-yo creo que... No será necesario... además no sería justo tres contra uno –Dijo Kushimaru mientras evitaba a toda costa dirigir su mirada hacia la roca.

–¡Vamos! No actúes como si fueras una chica. ¡Ven y peleemos! –Le quiso animar, cogiendo su brazo muy en contra de su voluntad.

Para entonces la Uzumaki estaba literalmente muerta si la descubrían, de no ser por algún milagro que ocurriera.

Y este era rojizo y peludo.

–¡AAY! ¡ALGO ME MORDIÓ! –Gritó Inoichi con una voz muy poco masculina.

Y de repente, el agua comenzó a agitarse y a manar un aura rojiza mientras se escuchaba una extraña risa gutural.

–¡UN MOUNSTRUO! –Gritaron al unísono los tres chicos, que, de inmediato se dirigieron a la seguridad de la roca del lago.

Y ahí estaban, los tres más valientes reclutas del ejército, siendo atemorizados por una desconocida presencia.

–¿El rey de la roca, no? –se burló Inoichi cuando los tres estaban sobre la roca.

Acto seguido, y por enfado, lanzó bruscamente de un empujón al Yamanaka al agua.

Y para entones, "Kushimaru", se había refugiado en la seguridad de unos grandes matorrales, en espera de su fiel caballo, que, casi conscientemente se dirigía a todo galope hacia su dirección, con una gran toalla sobre su lomo.

De inmediato la envolvió sobre sí, y sin aviso alguno se fue entre la vegetación.

Asomando por entre el camino principal al lago, y un poco más estable, murmuró indignada.

– ¡Vaya, estuvo cerca, 'ttebane!

– ¡Más que cerca! –dijo Kyūbi lavándose la boca con un cepillo y pasta de dientes que sacó de quién sabe dónde.

– No sabía que podías hacer eso, 'ttebane.

– ¿Lo del lago? Naaah… Sólo fue un pequeño truco que aprendí hace unos años.

– Pues bien, si hay algo que aprendí ahora es que no quiero estar cerca de ningún hombre desnudo –dijo asqueada y con una cara que hizo al zorro hacer de todo su esfuerzo para no reír.

Pero, para su sorpresa, ni bien terminó de decir eso cuando por entre el camino pasó un enorme pelotón de los reclutas en algo menos que paños menores… Definitivamente la vida tenía un sentido del humor de cuidado.

~-o-~

Iban ya de regreso a su tienda por entre el campamento el recluta, su Bijū, el grillo y la vaca… Es decir, caballo, cuando el primero se detuvo al lado de la gran y lujosa tienda del consejero.

Ya que, a juzgar por la acalorada discusión que se escuchaba ahí dentro, algo le decía a la Uzumaki que no estaría de más quedarse a oír.

Dentro de la tienda, se encontraba el afamado consejero con el jefe rubio de los reclutas.

–No tiene sentido –debatió seriamente Minato– ellos completaron total y satisfactoriamente con su entrenamiento, ¿Por qué no enviarlos al frente del campo de batalla?

–Puede que hayan pasado las "pruebas" esas que les puso, pero aun así, yo les veo tanta madera de guerreros como su usted demuestra tenerla como su Capitán. Sin ofender claro –espetó sarcásticamente las últimas palabras el necio Danzō.

–¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto, Danzō-'san'? –le retó el rubio, más se sorprendió al ver una siniestra sonrisa asomando en la comisura de sus labios.

–Tenga por seguro, que personalmente me encargaré de que el Consejo lea este informe, y al hacerlo, no enviarán a su "ejército" ni para hacerla de mensajeros.

~-o-~

Afuera, un incrédulo y molesto kyūbi escuchaba con particular atención las palabras del consejero.

– ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sí que no! No trabajé tanto con esta mortal para que este vejestorio venga a echarlo a perder… Tengo que hacer algo para que esta bola de flojos de ponga en marcha… Y pronto. –maquinaba el Bijū cuando algo brilló en su subconsciente, una especie de presentimiento o corazonada, haciéndolo sonreír de forma que tan maliciosa que rivalizaría con la de Danzō.

~-o-~

–Tenga mucho cuidado con sus palabras, no sea que después lamente las consecuencias. –amenazó el rubio ante la desfachatez de éste.

–Al contrario, quién debería tener cuidado, eres tú. Puede que seas el alumno favorito de un Sannin, pero Yo soy la mano derecha de quién está por sobre él.

–Sí, claro, y ahora hasta se mete con Jiraiya-sensei. ¡¿Pero quién se cree que es? –le recriminó con enfado.

–La única persona que puede hacer que se te bajen los humos. Ahora, apreciaría si se retirase. –dijo, volviendo al formal trato de 'usted'.

~-o-~

Cabe destacar que salió hecho una furia cuando dejó la tienda.

Tan ensismado en sus pensamientos tan insanamente rencorosos que apenas y la voz de Kushimaru logró traerlo a la realidad.

–¡Hey! –le llamó mientras pasaba a su lado.

El ojiazul detuvo levemente sus pasos para no parecer descortés cuando le hablaban.

–¡Yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas! –Le animó con esa aura tan confiada y una radiante sonrisa que casi logra hacer que él aceptara.

Mas solo le dirigió una cansada mirada, intentando esconder su pena, ya que con lo que dijo, confirmó que había escuchado lo suficiente como para pensar que él no era el gran "héroe" que todos pensaban.

–Claro… si tú quieres. –dijo en un tono más bajo al no ver la respuesta que esperaba en el Namikaze, y algo extrañada por la sensación que tenía. Una que le pedía a gritos que le diera unas palabras de consuelo a su desanimado jefe.

Éste solo siguió caminando, estando casi a pasarle de largo, escuchó nuevamente que el recluta hablaba, y esta vez, sus palabras tuvieron el raro efecto de reconfortarlo.

–Si sirve de algo… Yo pienso que eres un gran Capitán.

Él solo le dedicó una sonrisa extrañamente sincera.

Que logró que la pelirroja sintiera como un golpe en su estómago.

~-o-~

– ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? –inspeccionó el Bijū con un tono lleno de malicia, una vez estuvieron solos.

– ¿Ehh? No sé de qué hablas, 'ttebane. –afirmó distraídamente la pelirroja.

–Sí claro, tuviste un susto de muerte en el lago por el que juraría que odiarías de por vida a cualquier hombre.

–¿Y qué con eso?

–Que tu cara de repulsión se fue por un caño cuando viste al "Flacucho Afeminado" –citó sus palabras con maliciosas intenciones.

La Uzumaki se quedó en silencio pensando en cómo rebatir eso. Y es que ni siquiera ella sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué de trato tan amable para con el rubio.

–Métete en tus asuntos –le espetó cuando no encontró nada lo suficiente bueno para contestarle.

–Te recuerdo TÚ eres parte de mis asuntos –contraatacó. Porque esa noche no se dejaría vencer por su protegida.

Kushina solo lanzó una mirada homicida casi efectiva. Para luego ignorarlo e irse a dormir. Y a soñar con un par de ojos azules.

~-o-~

Kyūbi solo esperó a que la Uzumaki se quedara profundamente dormida, producto de su agitado día, para salir de su tienda y merodear la noche en busca de su boleto de salida.

Porque la pelirroja no tenía idea de lo que eran capaces los Bijūs, y lo del lago solo fue, como le había dicho, un _pequeño _truco.

Su poder iba más allá de los límites conocidos. Y pensar que para lo que iba a utilizarlos…

~-o-~

EL grillo, miraba curiosamente al zorro que frente a él se presentaba en una forma humana que no le había conocido antes, dándole ordenes de falsificar un aviso de emergencia para Namikaze Minato y su nuevo y apenas trabajado escuadrón-

Con todo y sus poderes de Bijū, este se encaminó, en una increíblemente forma o versión humana de sí mismo, hacia el caballo de la pelirroja, después de todo…

–¡Oye, vaquita, cariño! Necesito transporte.

Pero solo consiguió un resoplido de su parte, no sin antes escapar de que el resentido caballo intentara matarlo, de nuevo.

Y el grillo, por miedo a que le pasara lo mismo que a su "comandante" decidió hacer señales con sus patitas en señal de paz hacia el equino y opto por la salida más fácil, huir.

Así que, después de todo, el zorro tenía que arreglárselas para conseguir que su farsa fuera creíble.

~-o-~

Prácticamente condenado a tener que caminar sobre el maltrecho camino de regreso a su lujosa tienda descalzo, Danzō maldecía efusivamente cuando se le metió la idea de irse a bañar al lago.

–¡Sepan, que me deben un par de sandalias nuevas! –les grito, agitando una mojada sandalia con su mano, para después agregar– ¡Y yo no grito como niña!

Y así, con toda y su arruinada idea de darse un baño ya que el lago había sido infestado de reclutas, giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse un enorme animal que en medio de la oscuridad, mordió la sandalia que este aún tenía en la mano.

Y posteriormente dio un grito que ponía en duda lo que afirmó anteriormente.

Pero conforme la temible criatura se acercó más a él, se dio cuenta de que este era solo un… Panda.

Y como si fuera poco, sobre él venía montado un extraño sujeto con el uniforme del ejército. Pero antes de poder preguntar algo, el desconocido se le adelantó.

–Le traigo un mensaje del emperador –anunció con una voz un tanto ruda y rasposa.

–¿Cómo dice? –preguntó desconfiado, por lo extraño de la situación.

–Son órdenes directas de él –dijo con dureza, mientras le entregaba un pergamino.

Antes de leerlo, el consejero posó su aguda y desconfiada vista sobre el mensajero y su peculiar medio de transporte.

Kyūbi, por primera vez nervioso por el hecho de robar el uniforme de Kushina o mejor dicho, de su padre, le dijo con dureza al consejero.

–¡¿Qué le pasa! ¡¿Es que nunca ha visto un panda?

Ignorándolo su atrevimiento, Danzō desenrolló el pergamino para leer lo que contenía. Se volteó inmediatamente para preguntarle sobre ello al mensajero, sin embargo, así como apareció, así se podría decir que desapareció de su campo visual.

Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos mientras leía el mensaje, se apresuró para estar de regreso en el campamento, a unos pasos de la tienda del Namikaze.

Debatiéndose unos minutos por hacer su orgullo a un lado, entró sin previo aviso con una cara realmente agitada. Al hacerlo, ni bien el Namikaze lo vio de nuevo cuando se decidió a hablar.

– ¡Capitán, noticias urgentes del emperador! –informó tendiendo el pergamino.

Minato no se detuvo a preguntar de qué se trataban, ya que después de su pelea pensaba que no se dirigirían la palabra, y que entrara con esa cara de asustado que tenía decía mucho.

Al leerlo, se quedó meditativo por unos minutos.

Y sonrió al considerar que los planes de Danzō se estropearían, ya que lo único que podía hacer era poner en marcha a su ejército al día siguiente.

Porque si no interpretaba mal, los querían, a él y su ejército en el frente de la batalla.

~-o-~

La clara lucidez da la mañana develaba en el frívolo paisaje de las montañas de Konohagakure una nueva realidad, ajena a los reclutas.

A cientos de kilómetros del campamento, la latente presencia antagónica del afamado grupo de las nubes rojas se encontraba en una pausa temporal, esperando las nuevas órdenes que dictaría su líder.

Éste, bajaba desde la imponente copa de un gran árbol, donde se encontraba momentos anteriores para poder tener una mejor visualización del panorama.

Ante él se presentaban situaciones con las cuales debatía internamente.

En lo más intrínseco de su sub-consciente, su instinto le decía la mejor decisión. La que más le convendría. Nada le costaba dirigir a sus hombres al escondite habilitado en las nevadas montañas del Sur, sin ningún tipo de contratiempos.

Sin embargo, pudo más el hecho de que en el fondo deseaba para uno de sus más férreos enemigos un dolor lo suficientemente grande, como para hacer flaquear su espíritu.

Él era su principal obstáculo, lo único que se interponía en sus planes de obtener el control total. Pero sabía que, como ser humano, la debilidad de todo gran guerrero son sus seres queridos, las personas por las que pelea día a día.

Era una jugada sucia, no obstante necesaria. Si quería quitar de en medio al temido Minato Namikaze, debía atacarle a la persona más cercana a él… Su sensei.

Y así fue como dirigió a sus hombres rumbo a un modesto poblado, que, aunque dicha desviación les demoraría en su llegada, valía la pena.

–Con todo respeto… –se dirigió unos de sus subordinados hacia él, cuando faltaban unos cuantos pasos para entrar al poblado– ¿Cómo sabemos que éstos miserables campesinos nos van a dar la dirección exacta de dónde se encuentra?

–Al igual que hicimos la vez anterior… O nos dan información, o sabrán lo que es el infierno. Con todo y sus llamas incluidas.

Acto seguido, los mercenarios mostraron orgullosos una sádica sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**(?) hehe.. Infinidad y media de Gracias por sus rw xD**

**Umeki Nara**

**Aniyasha**

**Tsubaki Nice**

**Tsukimine12.**

**Y hablando de agradecimientos… El crédito por gran parte de la escena del "rey de la roca" (xD) le pertenece a Umeki nara. Chica, gracias por la contribución! ;-) **

**Y así…, se acepta toda clase de: sugerencias, criticas, felicitaciones, halagos, cartas bomba, tomatazos, dudas, correcciones, indirectas, advertencias, amenazas, chantajes, disculpas, e inclusive un simple "hola" (?) En conclusión: Todo comentario es gratamente bien recibido ya que ponen a saltar de alegría a esta aspirante a escritora ^^**

**Bueno, ya no les aburro más, que tengan un lindo par de semanas y hasta la próxima.**

**-sayop!-**

**PD: Para las posibles fan's de Jiraiya-sama (¬¬)... solo no me maten en el proximo capi, porque nada es como se ve... Buajajaja!**


	8. Curiosa Motivación

**Konichiwa!~**

**Estoy feliz! ¿porqué? Porque en el cap pasado recibí más rw de los habituales, lo cual como mencioné, me pone a saltar de alegría xD… Eso y que gracias a la mención de cierto personaje en este cap gano una apuesta... Buajajaja! (?)**

**En fin! No los entretengo, disfruten el cap, que esta vez está amenizado por los reclutas con "mi chica es la razón" ^^U**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaro: Siento mucho si, este cap no es lo que esperaban con respecto a Jiraiya~ En mi defensa no contaba con la canción que me llevó casi todo el espacio. Así que ni modo. u_u<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Curiosa Motivación<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>

**-**_**Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla...**_

_**-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN.**_

* * *

><p>Fría, desoladora, implacable y mortíferamente silenciosa.<p>

La confusa madrugada, era desde hace unos meses, lo primero que veían unos desvelados reclutas al levantarse día a día.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora no madrugaban para dirigirse a su campo de entrenamiento. Por primera vez, desde que estaban recluidos en el campamento, marchaban rumbo al frente de la batalla.

_A la guerra mucho,_

_Hemos ya marchado._

Ellos pretendían disfrazar su temor mediante una máscara de apatía. Hacían como si no les importase, como si fuera cuestión de todos los días. Sin embargo en el fondo estaban con los nervios de punta. A pesar de que fueran muy buenos en ocultarlo, escudándose en una mueca de fastidio colectiva.

_El estruendo es t__al, _

_Sonamos cual g__anado._

Definitivamente era una mala idea tener a un ejército de hombres cansados, fatigados, desvelados e irritados. Pero el deber mandaba.

Y eso era lo que la pelirroja admiraba en todos ellos.

Ella estaba ahí por su padre, para evitar que fuera él quien sufriera o que en el peor de los casos, muriera. Pero con respecto a sus compañeros se sentía intrigada por el motivo por el cual soportaron todo ese infernal entrenamiento, y por el cual ahora iban a ponerlo en práctica.

Se adelantó un poco en la informal alineación que llevaban, para indagar acerca de su inquietud con Shikaku, Inoichi y choza, después de todo los tres eran los más cercanos a ella a pesar de que en un principio tuvieron sus diferencias.

Y de no ser porque ella estaba igual de agotada, se hubiera reído de la manera exagerada en que se encaminaban los tres ya que prácticamente iba arrastrando sus pies con los hombros caídos y una cara que inclusive asustaría a Kyūbi.

_Estos pobre pies,_

_Que al ritmo ves,_

_Inútiles ya son._

– ¿Por qué esas caras, 'ttebane? –Les preguntó aunque conocía la respuesta de sobra.

Razón por la cual el trío le mandó una mirada que decía claramente "¿Es obvio, no?". Pasó un incómodo silencio, pero no se rindió, y como no tenía nada más que hacer se vio a si misma irrumpiendo de nuevo.

–… Yo no sé ustedes, pero un día de estos voy a matar al capitán por levantarnos tan temprano. –Agregó con humor, a pesar de que sabía que el rubio no lo hacía porque quisiera.

Pero al menos y había conseguido que ellos sonrieran.

– ¡Hola! Esto es el ejército, ¿Qué esperabas? –ironizó el Nara recuperando su acostumbrado humor.

–Así es Kushimaru-san, –intervino Choza–. Además si hay alguien a quien quisiera culpar de nuestras desgracias, no sería Minato-sama, sino…

– ¡El desgraciado de Danzo! –Dijo enérgicamente Shikaku–. Desde que esa momia llegó, el entrenamiento se hizo más difícil. –Totalmente de acuerdo con él, el resto asintió. Inclusive otros reclutas que le habían escuchado.

Para entonces, Inoichi que se había mantenido al margen, cansado de escuchar las quejas decidió participar.

–Sí bueno, casi nos matan, pero tampoco es que fuera el fin del mundo –comentó, ganándose unas que otras miradas escépticas–. Es decir, a mí por lo menos me basta con pensar en lo más importante que tengo para que no resienta tanto el entrenamiento.

–Y eso sería…? –Indagó la Uzumaki, una vez que el Yamanaka hacía mención de lo que ella quería saber.

–¡Mi chica! –Dijo orgullosamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ante la incrédula expresión del resto.

_¡Hey! Hay que pensar:_

_"¡Mi chica es la razón!"_

– Sí, claro. –dijo no muy convencida la Uzumaki.

–Es en serio, ¡Oh vamos! ¡Que alguien diga si no ha extrañado a sus mujeres estando aquí! –Retó con autosuficiencia y aires de conquistador.

Acto seguido, Shikaku y Choza estuvieron de acuerdo con su punto de vista. Mientras que la pelirroja estaba extrañada y un tanto decepcionada de que esa fuera su motivación.

_"¿Qué?"_

_Lo he dicho ya, _

_Mi chica es la razón._

–Por ejemplo, mi chica ideal, sería una preciosura, de esas que son tan frágiles que te dan ganas de abrazarlas y consentirlas –Expuso Inoichi.

Insistiendo así en el tema que ya no le agradaba al pelirrojo recluta, por razones obvias.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Shikaku?–Curioseó el Yamanaka.

– ¡Ohh! Yo quisiera una una chica que admirara mi valentía y mi poder –afirmó orgulloso.

–Pero… por ahí escuché que estas comprometido. –Comentó Choza, provocando que el Nara temblara levemente, como si aquello le desagradase.

–Bueno yo… Sí, estoy comprometido –dijo a secas.

– ¿Y….? –preguntaron al unísono Inoichi, Choza, e inclusive Kushina.

–Ehh… Ella es… Problemática y escandalosa, ¿Satisfechos? –les dijo con dureza.

Aunque en el fondo, a pesar de todo su mal genio y carácter dominante, no era como si Yoshino, su prometida, le desagradase por completo…

Aunque eso era algo que no revelaría ni en el más cruel de los interrogatorios.

_Que tenga p__álido color,_

_Y brillo en su mirar._

_Mi chica d__ebe de admirar,_

_Mi fuerza y m__i valor._

– ¿Tú qué dices, Choza? –continuó Inoichi con su labor de incomodar inconscientemente a la pelirroja.

–Pues, no me interesaría tanto su aspecto, o su físico. Me conformo con que ella sepa…

–Cocinar –le cortaron los tres.

_No importará, q__ue se pondrá,_

_O si es m__uy fina._

_Dependerá de qué c__ocina._

~-o-~

Horas más tarde, el ejército se encontraba atravesando un no tan profundo río.

Mientras tanto Kushina y compañía seguían divagando sobre el mismo tema. Tan ensismados que Shikaku por poco y se ahoga por no prestar atención a la inestable superficie y deslizarse sobre ella.

Para entonces, Inoichi salía del agua hacia la rivera, mostrando una apariencia totalmente diferente. Su delgado cuerpo cambió a uno que marcaba unos músculos exagerados gracias a su traje de batalla. Pero a la hora en que hizo cierta pose, presionando así para que los músculos de sus brazos se tensaran, el agua emergió desde dentro de su traje, desinflándolo todo.

Como quien probaba con eso que a las mujeres solo les interesaba su apariencia física.

_Muchas chicas t__e creyeron e__l más hombre._

_Les apuesto q__ue aman,_

_Solo el uniforme._

Para entonces era ya sabido que, en vista que el camino era extenuadamente largo, no había mejor forma de pasar el tiempo hablando de mujeres.

Un poco curioso, el observador Inoichi se acercó al pelirrojo recluta; dado que si bien todos habían dado su punto de vista sobre como ha de ser su "chica ideal", de entre tantas opiniones faltaba escuchar la de Kushimaru.

Y no queriendo excluirlo, adelantó sus pasos para preguntarle. Aunque seguía bajo el campo auditivo de gran parte del ejército.

_Adivinen que e__xtrañamos más,_

_Estando en acción_

Sintiéndose ajena al tema tratado, Kushina trataba mezclarse entre la multitud evadiendo así el tener que participar en la conversación iniciada por el rubio cenizo, dejándose llevar por sus ensoñaciones.

Distrayéndose así de su alrededor, inclusive de Inoichi y sus indiscretas preguntas.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Kushimaru? ¿Te gustan las mujeres? –Indagó con complicidad.

–Me gustan más los hombres, 'ttebane… –Admitió tan tranquilamente como si estuviese hablado del clima.

No obstante, solo bastaron unos milisegundos para que la pelirroja muy tarde viniera a caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, cubriendo su boca con sus manos en un gesto brusco, como si al hacer eso hubiera evitado que las _esas_ palabras hubieran abandonado su garganta.

El resto abrió desmesuradamente las cuencas de sus ojos y retrocedieron colectivamente unos cuantos pasos poniendo algo de distancia.

_Si hay que luchar… Mi chica es la razón_

Cabe decir que el silencio reinó por los siguientes minutos aunque pareciera que fueron horas. Hasta que en medio de toda esta incomodidad se dejó escuchar la socarrona y burlona risa de Inoichi.

–Deberías dejar de _juntarte tanto_ con Shikaku –dijo mientras no era consciente de la cara que ponía el aludido cuando varios ojos se posaron sobre él, mientras el Yamanaka seguí riendo– después de todo solo él tiene ese sarcasmo tan pesado.

–Eh… Sí, eso es… ¡Sarcasmo! Porque si haces una pregunta tonta te dan una respuesta peor… Y lo digo porque… Preguntarme si me gustan las mujeres… Hehe… ¿Es obvio no? P-porque soy un hombre… y a los hombres les gustan las mujeres–Se defendió la Uzumaki tratando de disfrazar la gran incoherencia que por poco la delata–. Así que definitivamente me gustan las mujeres, 'ttebane! –Reafirmó, aunque por dentro su estómago se revolvía… Y no de la manera como cuando veía a su jefe.

_Mi chica n__unca dudará,_

_Que soy gran ejemplar._

Kyūbi, un poco irritado y sintiendo vergüenza ajena por la pelirroja, asomó ligeramente su rojizo rostro de entre una carretilla de carga que llevaban, la cual entre otras cosas contenían varias armas y explosivos.

Y es que, desde que comenzaron con el trajín de partir, la única manera en que podía viajar con la Uzumaki y no ser descubiertos era esta, ya que se podía esconder entre los artefactos. Y fue así como estuvo al tanto de los apuros en que se encontraba.

Iban pasando por unos campos de arroz, cuando el Bijū dejó escapar un halagador silbido a las mujeres que se encontraban cosechando. Instantáneamente se escondió en el interior de la carreta, justo cuando las mujeres buscaban al autor del silbido. Dejando solo a un sonrojado "Kushimaru" que internamente maldecía a Kyūbi por hacerle esta jugarreta… De nuevo.

Apuró el paso para alejase de las perversidades de Kyūbi. Pero desgraciadamente delante de la formación seguían hablando sobre las mujeres… Definitivamente ese no era su día.

_No hay una chica..._

_Cerebral._

_Que piense antes_

_¿De hablar?_

_(No)_

~-o-~

Minato avanzaba a un tranquilo paso sobre el escarpado camino. Después de todo no estaba en su naturaleza el verse intranquilo cuando se encaminaba al frente de la batalla, muy a diferencia de sus hombres. Aunque, claro, él tenía más tiempo y experiencia que ellos al respecto.

Esperaba pacientemente llegar a un pequeño poblado que figuraba en su mapa para abastecer a su ejército de víveres y demás cosas. Bueno, esa era la razón 'oficial'.

Y es que, como su alumno, desde muy pequeño Minato había aprendido "dónde" y "cuándo" su querido sensei hacía de las suyas, escapándose de vez en cuando de sus responsabilidades en la corte del emperador, para realizar sus "investigaciones" ,como solía llamarlas, a los pueblos vecinos.

Y daba la casualidad que este era uno de sus favoritos. A pesar de que el Namikaze nunca discutía con su sensei dado que él sabía lo "indecentes" de sus viajes, eso no evitaba que supiera donde encontrarlo… La mayor parte del tiempo.

_Mi modo varonil de hablar,_

_Va a e__mocionarla._

De repente se topó con Inoichi que, abandonando su posición, se dirigía hacia él con una sonrisa en sus labios. Frunció el entrecejo cuando este al acercarse, para su asombro le hizo una peculiar pregunta.

–Con todo respeto mi capitán. Disculpará que me adelante en la fila, pero es algo necesario. –dijo solemnemente, haciéndole vagas ideas al rubio de la importancia de tal asunto–. Verá usted, el resto de los soldados, para matar un poco el aburrimiento, hemos estado hablando, eso sí, muy discretamente de un tema por demás interesante, y como no me parece justo dejarlo a usted fuera del tema abordado, hemos querido saber su opinión acerca de…

–Al grano, Yamanaka. –Exigió algo mareado por tanto palabrerío.

–Etto… Nos preguntábamos… ¿Cómo le gustan las mujeres? –soltó sin pudor alguno.

Y es que una vez que el tema había comenzado a aburrir a los reclutas, surgió la curiosa idea de incluirla la opinión del jefe. Incitados mas que todos, por el hecho de que este era alumno de uno de los más grandes maestros del espionaje… Y de la perversión.

Tras pensarlo unos instantes, debido a su aturdimiento por tan directa pregunta. Se atrevió a contestar.

–Pues, quisiera que fuera fuerte, valiente, que no se diera por vencida, que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a todo y todos por defender sus ideales… Y si es bonita mucho mejor.

Y es que en materia amorosa, el Namikaze no era muy exigente que digamos. Mas que todo porque su pasión era darlo todo en el campo de batalla, no tenía mucho tiempo para algo de vida privada. Sus amistades se reducía principalmente entre sus compañeros Hyūga, el líder Uchiha, y obviamente su maestro Jiraiya. Aunque, en palabras del sanin, no es como si Minato tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo por llamar la atención femenina, si este quisiera, bien pudiera tenerlas a sus pies. Pero él era demasiado "correcto" para hacer caso en especial al peliblanco.

_Se cree un galán,_

_Que va a matarla_

Casi al instante, el Yamanaka se dirigió donde sus camaradas a comunicarle el ultimátum. Cabe decir que la mayoría esperaba más viniendo de él, pero no se quejaban.

A excepción de una sonrojada pelirroja que se escondía de nuevo tras la carreta, con el afán de que no notaran su embobamiento. Su corazón se aceleraba, sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero tono rosáceo, sus manos temblaban… Y todo por escuchar las palabras transmitidas por su compañero.

~-o-~

–Pues, yo no me quejo de mi queridísima mujer –añadió Danzo, no queriendo estar fuera de la conversación–. A mi parecer no hay nadie que se le compare.

El rubio solo rodó los ojos, no queriendo parecer inculto o insensible, preguntándose quién sería lo suficientemente… Paciente, para vivir con alguien así.

_No habrá chica i__gual,_

_ a la que m__e ha esperado._

Pero algunos fueron más allá, murmurando en unos no tan silenciosos susurros algo así como que la única fémina que lo aguantaría sería su desafortunada madre.

_¿Su mamita o quien?_

_Pues nadie mas l__o ha amado._

~-o-~

Kushina evitaba nuevamente aislarse de cualquier cosa que no fueran sus compañeros hablando de chicas.

Ella solo rezaba por que la tortura mental terminara. Al parecer, no bastaba con haberse topado con medio batallón desnudo la noche anterior como castigo divino, sino que ahora tenía que soportar los indecorosos de éstos.

Pero no se quejaba, al menos no del todo. Si bien salían unas que otras opiniones obscenas, también sentía el palpable anhelo en la voz de alguno; deseando regresar para ver de nuevo a sus respectivas esposas, o a sus novias en el caso de los más jóvenes.

_Y si al recordar,_

_El plan triunfal,_

_Nos dan,_

_Su corazón..._

Se sentía tan extraño, en cierta forma, Kushina nunca se llegó a imaginar que su estadía en el ejército sería así. De hecho, ni siquiera se imaginó como sería. Pero poco a poco fue descubriendo que, fuera de los inhumanos entrenamientos, el ejército no era tan malo.

Sobre todo cada vez que su Capitán se acercaba. Todavía zumbaban dentro de su rojiza cabeza, las palabras que según Inoichi éste había dicho. Y en el fondo se preguntó si esa sería su verdadera razón para estar en las filas.

_Hay que gritar:_

"_¡Mi chica es la razón!"_

~-o-~

Una vez superad su incomodidad con el asunto, la Uzumaki siguió de nuevo con la trayectoria, ya que simplemente ignoraba al resto, con el fin de evitar verse en apuros nuevamente por tener que decir al algo al respecto.

El paisaje iba cambiando drásticamente. Supo, por el súbito clima helado, que se dirigían rumbo a las nevadas montañas.

Siguieron caminando unas horas más. El sol ya casi se extinguía en el horizonte, pero a pesar de ello había mucha claridad. No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a andar sobre una capa de nieve que se espesaba conforme sus pasos avanzaban.

Sus adorados compañeros, aprovechando el ambiente que ambiente que los rodeaba, tomaban puñados de la blanquecina nieve entre sus manos, para formar lo que se consideraba "Guerras de Nieve".

Casi a hurtadillas, claro, porque estaban seguros que su superior no estaría precisamente pidiéndoles participar

Y entonces sucedió. Cuando la Uzumaki volteó al frente bruscamente para cubrir su rostro de una bola de nieve, de repente divisó la razón por la que no oscurecía a pesar de la hora…

Frente a ella, se encontraban unas infernales llamas que se mezclaban con el humo azabache.

~-o-~

Se encontraba en un estado de trance. Sorprendido, atemorizado, con un muy mal presentimiento latiendo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sus azulinos ojos abiertos de demasía, su boca temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, una gota de sudor recorrió una mejilla de su esculpido rostro.

Su mirada fija e imperturbable, se encontraba puesta sobre las llamas exageradamente enormes que consumían el poblado donde se supone, tendrían que conseguir más provisiones.

"_¡No!, No poder ser… ¡Es imposible!" _ Clamaban sus pensamientos, cuando en realidad no había caído en cuenta que los había gritado a viva voz.

Y su mente solo evocó la difusa imagen de su Sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Kami-sama! Esta vez si me alargué o.o… <strong>

**Espero no haberlos aburrido, ni decepcionado . Me gustaría pensar que me dejaran un rw para saber que tan "desabrido" quedó el cap.. sean sinceros, onegai! TT_TT**

**Agradecimiento y demás xD.**

**-Umeki Nara.**

**-Isi-san. **

**-Tsubaki nice.**

**-Tsukimine12.**

**-Minakushi-chan.**

**Muchas gracias por sus sugerencias , 'ttebane! No pensé que me hicieran caso y dejaran.. pero me dejaron y… estoy exasiada de la alegría xD…**

**De nuevo, cualquier aporte que quieren dar, es bien recibido. Cuídense y nos leemos al rato xD.**

**-sayop!-**


	9. Recuerdos Entre Cenizas

**Konichiwa, mi gente querida!**

**Bien, la felicidad parece no abandonarme (¿?). Sigo tan, pero tan feliz!~ Especialmente porque es posible que en este cap llegue a los 50 rw~ Ya sé, comparado con otros fic's lograr 50 en ..9 cap's es muy poco, pero para mí eso es realmente mucho, y lo aprecio. ^^U**

**Porque con algo se comienza, pero como dije "Es posible" así que no me fallen, lean, disfruten,-no me me maten con lo de Jiraiya- y.. Comenten! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>

**-**_**Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla...**_

_**-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Recuerdos Entre Cenizas<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Solo espera a que te atrape, pequeño-demonio-del-infierno! "<em>

_Una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire, con el corazón apesadumbrado y latiendo en un compás por demás alterado, y en el fondo, su consciencia que le echaba en cara lo incorrectas de sus acciones._

"_¡Minato Namikaze!"_

_Corriendo por las calles del tranquilo poblado, el pequeño niño de unos diez años, estaba bajo las miradas curiosas y atónitas de sus habitantes que dirigían discretos murmullos en cuanto le veían a él y su perseguidor. Como si fuese un vil ladrón perseguido por su víctima. _

_Y por dentro, así se sentía._

_Maldiciendo muy bajamente la hora en que se le ocurrió tan brillante plan, se adentró en un oscuro callejón, con la esperanza de que él hubiera perdido su rastro. Cansado y jadeando, apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y bajaba levemente la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y descansó un poco._

_Repentinamente, sintió una presencia detrás de él, girando bruscamente chocó con el sólido pecho de su verdugo._

"_¿J-Jiraiya-san?"_

"_¡Hasta que te alcanzo! ¿Tienes idea de lo rápido que corres? Lo juro, un día de estos vas a sacarme canas verdes… Ahora, ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Me quieres devolver esa libreta? Porque realmente me costó horrores escribir esa 'información'. Así que dámela."_

"_Y-yo… ¡NO! No a menos que acepte."_

"_Escucha muchacho, esto no es cosa fácil… Arriesgas constantemente tu vida día con día, y los entrenamientos no son siquiera una parte de lo que te puedes imaginar, además ¿Por qué quieres que te entrene para ir al ejército?"_

"_Porque yo quiero ser alguien de provecho para mi país, porque quiero proteger a todos aquellos que significan algo para mí, y quiero que usted me entrene porque no hay nadie mejor que un ex-alumno de Sarutobi-sama para que me enseñe a pelear."_

"_Si accedo a hacerlo, ¿Me darás mi libreta?"_

"_Por supuesto, es más, hasta le ayudaré a que no lo descubran recolectando su valiosa información, Jiraiya-san"_

"_Olvídate del 'san', ¡me llamarás 'Jiraiya-sensei'!, solo quiero… "_

"_Sí, sí, aquí tiene, y siento mucho si tuve que robarla para que me hiciera caso, pero le prometo que no se arrepentirá. ¡Seré el mejor de sus alumnos, Jiraiya-sensei!"_

Respiró con brusquedad ante la crudeza de los recuerdos que atormentaban su mente.

Y es que, había sido en _ese_ pueblo cuando se había convertido en el pupilo oficial del Sannin. Y ahora lo único que quedaba de él eran cenizas y trozos aún humeantes de lo que había sido un devastador incendio.

Hacía poco menos de una hora cuando se internó en este. Él junto con su ejército estaba dispuesto a rescatar cualquier forma de vida que hubiera llegado a estar todavía respirando. Mas al irse esparciendo por las angostas calles, o lo que quedaba de ellas, se dieron cuenta que habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Pasaron toda una noche tratando de encontrar sobrevivientes en vano.

~-o-~

Kushina estaba impactada.

Prácticamente le atribuía el hecho a que no estaba preparada, aún, para ser testigo de tal atrocidad.

Las llamas habían consumido todo el pueblo, por completo. De éste solo quedaban vagos residuos de lo que había sido. Pero la peor parte es que ello arrastraba a sus habitantes, cuyo único crimen fue haber estado en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada.

Era tan injusto. Personas inocentes, que poco tenían que ver con las intenciones de la monstruosidad causante de esto, ahora pagaban delitos 9ajenos.

Pero esto era una guerra. Y no había tiempo para preocuparse por lo que fue y no pudo ser, ellos tenían que actuar rápido para así tal vez con un poco de suerte, llegaran a encontrar la pista del grupo que había ocasionado la infernal hoguera.

~-o-~

Haciendo un forzoso amago de volver al presente, el rubio Namikaze seguía caminando bajo la luz de un nuevo día y a la vez, sobre la nieve ahora cubierta de una oscura ceniza.

Intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera su sensei, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Entre más se esforzase por no hacerlo, más rápido venían a él los recuerdos de sus primeros días como su discípulo.

"_Jiraiya-sensei, ¿Por qué ese sapo lo sigue a todas partes?"_

"_Para avisarme por si hay mocosos molestos como tú que interrumpen mis investigaciones."_

"_Jiraiya-sensei, ¿Por qué hace esas investigaciones?"_

"_Porque son tácticas que estoy perfeccionando para mejorar mis habilidades como espía."_

"_Jiraiya-sensei, ¿Por qué le gusta ser espía?"_

"_Porque así me puedo enterar de algunos por menores de la vida de ciertas personas que me importan"_

"_Jiraiya-sensei, ¿Son personas como esa mujer rubia que dice que me mal influencia?"_

"… _Mejor deja de hacer preguntas tontas, y ponte a entrenar"_

"_Pero… Sólo quiero saber si esa mujer rubia con grande ¿Cómo dijo? 'pechonalidad' es importante para usted"_

"_A ENTRENAR"_

"_Pero…"_

"_YA HE HABLADO"_

Sonrió con notable cambio en sus facciones. El solo recuerdo de lo que sus preguntas fuera del lugar le producían a sus sensei, era más que agradable, aunque tenía ese mal presentimiento que le estrujaba el corazón.

Pero él, y nadie más que él, tenía que mantener sus pensamientos serenos para no llegar a cometer algún error.

Seguía repitiéndose mentalmente que sus temores con respecto a su maestro no tenían fundamento alguno. Le gustaba pensar que en esos momentos él estaba lo más lejos posible del lugar de la tragedia, que seguramente estaría en cualquier otro lugar, que sería demasiada coincidencia que hubiera estado ahí.

Pero fue entonces que, estando a punto de ignorar olímpicamente su mal presentimiento cuando de repente, desde su posición pudo visualizar los apresurados pasos de unos reclutas rumbo a él.

Llegaron a unos pocos segundos después de haberlos avistado; con una cara llena de malos presagios, se detuvieron a una distancia prudente de él. Esperando lo peor, solo alcanzó a coger lo que uno de ellos le tendía.

Y ahí, entre sus impecables manos descansaba un protector de metal cubierto de ceniza y sangre, un protector con la leyenda "aceite" escrita en Kanji, un protector… que siempre llevaba su sensei sobre su cabeza.

Estupefacto por el descubrimiento de ellos, le hizo caso omiso a cualquier palabra que ellos dijeran. Su mente se cerró y omitió cualquier sonido proveniente de sus oídos para no tener que escuchar un "_lo siento, mi Capitán"._

~-o-~

Indecisa hasta lo último y con un que otro paso vacilante, la pelirroja se acercaba cautelosamente a su jefe que se encontraba un tanto aislado del resto de los hombres.

Y es que, desde que había contemplado el momento en que un compañero le entregó un protector al Namikaze, ella había notado cómo el ánimo de éste decaía excesivamente al contemplar el artefacto.

Para entonces, decidida a conocer el porqué de su actitud, le preguntó discretamente al que le entregó el protector por acerca de la pieza de metal. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el protector le pertenecía a su maestro. Y a juzgar por la sangre que empañaba el objeto, no quería ni siquiera saber dónde había estado.

Aproximándose cada vez más a la presencia del rubio, ella hacía de todo su esfuerzo para no seguir sacando conjeturas apresuradas.

Pero era inútil. La verdad era innegablemente evidente.

La noche anterior solo encontraron cuerpos carbonizados por el fuego, imposibles de identificar, y si eran ciertos los rumores que escuchó de algunos, acerca que ese pueblo había sido unos de sus más frecuentados, entonces no había duda, el tan apreciado sensei de Minato, _estaba muerto._

~-o-~

El viento árido de las montañas nevadas calaba profundamente en su descubierto rostro mientras permanecía a la intemperie.

Mas a él menos no podía importarle.

Porque en esos momentos lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era su 'Jiraiya-sensei'.

Sentía como sus ojos le traicionaban y comenzaban a manar ese líquido transparente, producto de su desconsuelo.

Era una dura realidad que él no había querido llegar a padecer. No quería aceptar la pérdida de un ser tan querido y en cierta forma respetado para él. Pero era tan difícil sobreponerse a la pérdida.

"_Los hombres no lloran, no a menos que la razón tenga que ver con la muerte de alguien, o con una mujer que ignore"_

Y por ello, fiel a las enseñanzas de su sensei, se había alejado del bullicioso ejército para 'meditar', según sus palabras.

Se produjo un sutil crujido de unas delicadas pisadas sobre la nieve, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones momentáneamente.

¿Es que era mucho pedir algo de privacidad?

Volteándose, se encontró con Kushimaru, quien se acercaba a él vacilantemente.

–Minato-dono, ¿Se encuentra bien? – indagó con voz evidentemente preocupada y la mirada ligeramente gacha.

–¡Claro! ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? – evadió mientras se enjugaba el rostro con cautela para no delatarse.

–Bueno, yo… solo pensé que tal vez pudiera estar un poco afect…

–¡¿Pero qué dices? Yo estoy bien… Después de todo, esto es el ejército. Estamos en medio de una guerra y no hay tiempo para andar con sentimentalismos; además, nadie es eterno, todos tenemos que morir algún día –dijo tan sereno que hasta él se sorprendió; aunque internamente ni él estaba tan seguro de creerse esas palabras–. Esto es cosa de supervivencia.

Atónita ante sus palabras, la Uzumaki levantó bruscamente su semblante para mostrarle una expresión retadora.

–¡¿Cómo lo haces? ¡¿Cómo es posible que hables así? –Le gruñó molesta ante su actitud indiferente, olvidándose de cualquier clase de respeto–. No entiendo por qué hablas como si no te importara, 'ttebane.

–¡Yo no dije que no me importara! Simplemente estoy haciendo lo que él quería que hiciera –añadió mientras su voz se distorsionaba involuntariamente.

–Por supuesto, seguro que cualquiera querría que su alumno no se entristeciera en lo más mínimo al morir, 'ttebane –ironizó.

–¡Y tú qué sabes! –le espetó sintiendo como sus ojos se volvían acuosos–. Él era como un padre para mí. Me decía que yo era su máximo orgullo, que lo que más admiraba de mí era mi temple, que a pesar de las circunstancias siempre conseguía sacar adelante lo mejor de mí. Él confió en mí desde un principio y me dijo que llegaría a ser un gran líder. Así que no puedo permitirme fallar.

Aspiró profundamente para evitar que las lágrimas no derramadas se corrieran. Era humillante para cualquiera que por lo menos lo vieran llorar. Tenía que tragarse su pena y esconderla para no desmoronarse.

Pero aun así ansiaba el poder sentir alguna especie de consuelo, necesitaba palabras reconfortantes. Más importante aún, necesitaba desahogarse.

Y eso era algo que la Uzumaki sabía de primera mano.

–Así que es eso –musitó en voz baja ante lo que le dijo el rubio, seguramente sin darse cuenta–. Entonces no actúes tan indiferente, tú más que nadie tiene todo el derecho de llorar su muerte, y no por eso te debilitarás ni vas a dejar de ser un gran Capitán.

–Yo… No lo sé, él siempre me ha dicho que los hombres no llo…

–¡Y un infierno con eso! ¿Por qué crees que se nos humedecen los ojos? ¿Para limpiarlos? ¡Pues no! No tienes idea de cuánto me hastía esa actitud de "Soy hombre. Solo sé comer, dormir, buscar mujeres y pelear. Y si me siento mal actúo como si no pasara nada." Yo no sé tú, pero no soy 'hombre', no así, YO soy _un ser humano_. Y si también sientes que eres uno, por llorar no serás menos hombre, 'ttebane –le aconsejó, dando inconscientemente su forma de ver todo aquello de ser 'hombre'.

Total y completamente estupefacto ante su singular manera de dar apoyo y de ver la vida, Minato levantó las comisuras de sus labios en una nostálgica sonrisa.

–Sin ofender, pero con eso que dices, te pareces a una mujer que conozco.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿A quién?–cuestionó, no tanto preocupada que al decir eso podría descubrirla, sino algo celosa por compararla con otra.

–Una amiga de mi sensei, siempre que se veían lo regañaba diciendo que era un machista sin remedio y que terminaría influenciándome.

–Y tuvo razón.

Entonces, el rubio hizo algo que en ningún momento pensó que haría. Rió.

Y así, ambos permanecieron un buen rato mientras un silencio para nada incómodo les embargaba.

Ciertamente, no sabía por qué, pero la presencia del pelirrojo le ayudaba a sobrellevar el amargo rato... Era extrañamente diferente, pero aun así su compañía era agradable.

_-¡Genial! Jiraiya-sensei seguramente me diría que soy un enfermo mental y que debería ir a ver al médico, antes de gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy gay.-_

Sacudió la cabeza, como negando efusivamente ante el pensamiento tan absurdo, que debió ser causado por su estado de agotamiento y el recuerdo del Sannin.

Queriendo abandonar tan engañosos pensamientos, se dedicó a concentrar su atención en su acompañante. Las cosas que el recluta le había dicho eran en cierta manera reconfortantes y muy verídicas, lo que le hizo preguntarse mentalmente si él había perdido a alguien también.

–Uzumaki, ¿Tú… tienes familia?

–Todos tenemos una–le respondió automáticamente.

En ese momento el Namikaze se sintió un completo tonto por preguntar algo tan obvio, así que no discutió tal respuesta.

–En verdad, pienso que… –prosiguió la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de su hostilidad y queriendo enmendarlo–. _Tenemos tres tipos de familia. Aquella de la que nacemos, aquella que nace para nosotros y aquella que dejamos entrar en nuestros corazones.*_

Y él no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ello. De hecho, no lo hubiera dicho mejor.

_-Y ahora el chico es filósofo-poeta, aunque eso fue algo cursi. Si fuera una chica tal vez… ¡Maldición! Comienzo a pensar que soy un enfermo. Definitivamente necesito vacaciones.-_

Nuevamente, ignoró sus mal deseados pensamientos.

Con una nueva renovación en su ánimo, el rubio Namikaze ahora se disponía a dejar de lado su desconsuelo, ya que una vez que se hubiera desahogado con la extrañamente reconfortante compañía del Uzumaki, se había propuesto encontrar a los responsables de tal acción.

Porque después del dolor, vino consigo la sed de venganza.

No pensaba perder más tiempo. Ya suficiente había tenido con todo un día perdido, y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a dejar que los responsables se siguieran alejando.

Ésta vez, es personal.

~-o-~

Kushina sonrió con auto-suficiencia. Esa era la primera vez desde su estadía que sentía que tenía poder sobre sus compañeros.

Porque ella solo había regresado con los reclutas, únicamente para informales que él quería que se comenzaran a formar.

La orden fue vaga un: "Reúne al ejército" que le había dicho, extrañamente bastó para que en cuestión de minutos todos estuvieran en una ordenada formación.

Y es que una vez todos supieron lo que ocurría con su Capitán, se mostraron inusualmente solidarios.

E inclusive todavía podía escuchar a Shikaku gritándole al resto que eran una bola de flojos haraganes, en un intento de ayudar con la formación, el tipo tenía una extraña manera de ayudar y seguir con su intimidante aura en el intento. Lo que también incluía a Inoichi y Choza haciéndole barra a su amigo.

Una vez estando listos y formados, la pelirroja aprovechó que el rubio no había llegado aún para ir discretamente a comprobar si Kyūbi estaba vivo dentro de la carreta.

–Tengo una suerte envidiable, ´ttebane –dijo con sarcasmo al ver los curiosos ojos del zorro asomar entre las sombras–. Será mejor que te quedes ahí dentro, ya estamos por irnos.

–¡Te dije que funcionaría! –aseguró.

–¿De qué se supone, me estás hablando?

–¡Tsk! Te dije que si ibas a hablar con él, se le iba a pasar la melancolía y nos pondríamos en marcha de inmediato –afirmó mientras salía un poco a la luz–. Pero yo no contaba con que tardaría tanto, ¿Por qué será? –indagó socarronamente.

–¡O-oye! ¡Qué querías! E-estaba muy mal, y…

–Sí bueno, ya te imagino consolándolo, y con el pobre pensando que eres hombre... –y entonces siguió riéndose con la imagen de ello.

–Ni siquiera sé por qué vine a verte, eres un pesado de lo peor, 'ttebane –le comentó enojada y extrañamente sonrojada, para después dirigirse donde el Namikaze, para informarle la situación.

~-o-~

–Minato-dono. Los reclutas ya estamos listos para recibir sus órdenes. –informó el pelirrojo recluta.

–Bien, diles que voy enseguida –ordenó, más antes de que éste se fuera le detuvo con la voz– Y, Kushimaru, gracias. Por todo.

–¡No hay de que, 'ttebane! –le aseguró con una sonrisa antes de irse alejando.

Una vez sin su presencia, se dedicó a observa por última vez el dañado protector de su sensei. Decidido a vengar su muerte, se alejó un tanto más del terreno para poder hacerle, de alguna forma, un rústico altar fúnebre a su sensei.

Y ahí, en medio de la blanca nieve, puso a descansar la pieza metálica simbolizándolo a él.

_-¡Llegó la hora! Adiós, Jiraiya-sensei.-_

Una última lágrima se deslizó por su tersa mejilla. No tenía idea de cuánto lo iba a extrañar.

Sus bromas, su risa, sus nada pudorosos 'consejos', su voz… que juraría que aún podía escuchar.

–¿Estás llorando? –Escuchó de esa voz tan parecida a la de su maestro–. Pensé que te había dicho que los hombres no lloraban.

–No a menos que sea por alguien importante –citó sus palabras con desasosiego.

–Ahh… Y, ¿Quién murió? –indagó esa voz que podría jurar estaba detrás suyo.

–¡Pues TÚ! –vociferó ante la expectativa de que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala jugada.

–¿YO?... Minato no estoy muerto.

–Sí lo estás.

–No, no lo estoy.

–¡Y un infierno! Sí lo estás y deja de molestarme, estúpida voz de mi cabeza.

–¡MINATO NAMIKAZE! ¡Voltéate! –Al instante lo hizo casi por reflejo–.

–No…Tú… ¿Sensei? –preguntó aturdido ante la visión de su peliblanco maestro.

Porque no había duda que era él. Ahí estaba, son su alborotado cabello blanco, con esas curiosas marcas rojas que iban desde sus ojos hasta perderse en el contorno de su rostro, con su ropa de siempre, con… no, esta vez, no tenía el protector, porque era él quién lo sostenía aún en sus manos.

–Pensé que estaba…

–¡Maldición! ¿No creerías que esos inútiles de Akatsuki iban a matarme, o sí?

Y entonces se dio cuenta que, por algo a su sensei le encantaba espiar a una muy peligrosa Tsunade, porque solo así mejoraba sus aptitudes de escapatoria.

Vaya que la rubia le ayudaba sin saberlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muajaja?<strong>_

_**Ok, ok. Después de haberme dado sus amenaz... digo, sus 'amables, pacíficas e inocentes sugerencias' con respecto a ero-sensei… pensé que esto era lo menos que podía poner, ¿Me explico?**_

_**Quería matarlo, hacerlo sufrir –buajajaj!- …..ok, no. La historia requería que lo matara, pero yo –y gran parte de mis adorables lectoras u¬¬– no quería que eso pasara, y entonces me dije "Hey! Es una adaptación!..., el chiste es que cambies ciertos detalles, daaaaa!" Y pues, de ahí que saliera la última escena. xP**_

_***La frase 'consoladora' de Uzu-chan le pertenece a: Xiamara (Simi) Parthenopaeus. Personaje de la Saga Dark-Hunters de la escritora Sherrilyn Kenyon.**_

_**...Que!~ Adoro esa saga, y esa frase me vino como anillo al dedo mientras leía "Bad Moon Rising".. Pero de todas maneras seguramente no saben de qué hablo, qué más da u.u**_

_**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos/as aquellos que me llenan de felicidad con sus rw y hacen así, que este fic sea posible (¿?) xD.**_

_**Umeki Nara.**_

_**Lucy. Panqueque.**_

_**Tsubaki Nice.**_

_**Isi-san.**_

_**Minakushi-chan.**_

_**Aniyasha.**_

_**Tsukimine12.**_

_**De más está decir que me encanta que la lista se siga ampliando xD.**_

_**Ya nos los entretengo, gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima ^.^!**_

_**-Sayop!-**_

_Pd: Ayúdenme a llegar a los 50 rw. ¿Cómo? solo denle Click al enlace alla abajo, y ESCRIBAN xD_


	10. Rumbo al Infierno

**Gomen-nasai!**

_**Estoy tan feliz!. Y a la vez, apenada. Hmp... Dejémoslo en Felizmente Apenada (¿?)**_

_**Feliz porque, mi gente querida, ustedes han hecho posible que sobrepasara los 50 rw antes mencionados.**_

**Pero estoy muy apenada, por la tardanza. En serio, no hubo un solo de éstos días cuando la culpa no me carcomiera por no actualizar.**

**Aparte de la espera, pido disculpas porque este cap está condenadamente corto. Pero, en recompensa veré si actualizo dentro de una semana, para luego volver al ritmo normal.**

**De nuevo, mil y un disculpas. No les entretengo más.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>

**-**_**Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla...**_

_**-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Rumbo al Infierno.<strong>

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaban.<p>

Dos grandes veteranos, en lo relacionado a las batallas, que se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, con absoluta incredulidad.

–¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo? – le preguntó el rubio, mientras posaba su mirada sobre el protector lleno de sangre que aún estaba en sus manos, con voz algo desconfiada.

Y no era para menos, si hace unos cuantos minutos lo imaginaba muerto.

–…Pensé que tenías un mejor concepto de mí, Minato, pero veo que me equivoqué –dijo, el peliblanco, para después añadir–. Después de todo, solo tú llegarías a creerte que esas copias baratas de terroristas, podrían conmigo.

–Sensei, yo… Verá… Quiero… –balbuceaba, hasta que, cansado de parecer un tonto, gritó lo primero que pudo–. ¡Está vivo!

–Bueno, en base a que lo último que sé es que estoy aquí parado a tu lado, _respirando_, y _hablando… _Sí, yo diría que es probable que lo esté.

No sabía si en ese momento, quería suspirar de alivio, gritar de alegría, o ahorcar a su sensei por el sarcasmo.

–Sí, y si quiere seguirlo estando, será mejor que me explique qué está pasando –amenazó.

Entonces, detectó un leve chispazo en los ojos del Sannin, como si recordara algo importante.

–Estoy vivo, eso es lo que cuenta –aseguró con prontitud–, no tenemos tiempo para que te dé un exhaustivo informe de como lo conseguí.

–Cierto, tenemos que seguirles el paso a esos… –reprimió un insulto entonces, más por respeto a su maestro.

–Bien, pero si no mal recuerdo, por ahí escuché que estabas entrenando al ejército de los nuevos.

–Así es –dijo, percatándose de que, por tan alejados que estaban, era evidente que ninguno divisara a sus hombres–. ¿Qué hay con eso?

–…No eres el único con refuerzos –apremió, mostrando una sonriendo solemnemente–. Espera aquí… No, mejor ve a preparar a tus hombres, nos reencontramos aquí en... Quince minutos, sí, quince.

Antes de darle tiempo de repicar, comenzó a alejarse de su alumno, claro que no sin antes, recobrar su protector de manos de éste.

Adentrándose así en la espesura del pálido bosque.

Aturdido y a la vez livianamente alegre, el rubio solo se encaminó rumbo al improvisado campamento que habían formado la noche anterior, cuando entonces trataban de encontrar sobrevivientes.

Lo gracioso, era que uno le había encontrado _a _él.

Vaya día...

~-o-~

Paciencia, ¡Oh, sí!

Un concepto totalmente ajeno a nuestros reclutas, ahora que tenían como media hora en formación, a la espera de la aparición de su Jefe.

Y por lo tanto, con un leve malhumor asomando en sus facciones.

Algo que cambió ligeramente cuando le vieron asomarse finalmente de entre la espesura blanquecina.

Una simple y vaga orden de permanecer en filas, casi igual a la que recibieron por el pelirrojo de que formaran, fue la que llegaron a obtener del ojiazul una vez estuvo frente a la formación.

Mas lo que llamó su atención, fue el notable regreso de su sonrisa y buen humor. Definitivamente ese no era el Capitán que hace rato estaba tan dolido por la muerte de su sensei, que tuvo que llevarse toda la mañana en sobreponerse.

Aún más extraño fue, el hecho que ni bien les hubo dado señales de vida, cuando se apresuró encaminándose de regreso por el camino dónde había aparecido.

Algo malo estaba pasando. Eso, o su Jefe se estaba volviendo loco.

~-o-~

Frente a él estaban los "refuerzos" que fue a buscar su maestro.Y él no bromeaba... Porque era altamente recomendable no sub-estimar a la rubia ojimiel que curiosamente, afirmaba estar ahí en el momento en que ocurrió el ataque al pueblo.

–Estoy a un paso de volverme demente. Claro, a menos que dejen de aparecer de la nada, personas que no se _supone_ que deberían estar _aquí _–dijo el Namikaze en un arrebato de ímpetu, provocado seguramente por el estrés.

Aunque se sentía agradecido por la temida y a la vez respetada, Senju Tsunade. Por lo menos ella si se molestó en darle una explicación de la estadía de su maestro y la propia.

–No seas exagerado, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma… –el peliblanco volteó a ver a su acompañante para regresar su atención al rubio, negando con su cabeza–. No, será otra cosa menos un fantasma.

Increíble cosa que el Saninn aún se atreviera a molestar despectivamente a la responsable de que estuviera en esos momentos, con vida. Porque no existía mejor médico en el mundo que la mujer que en ese entonces, le dirigió una mirada amenzadora.

–¿Qué se supone que insinúas con eso? –vociferó con femenina voz, pese a su entonación molesta.

Sí, era conocida como médico, y a la vez, extrañamente había desarrollado una fuerza física por demás sobrehumana. Porque con todo y lo machista de la época, nadie objetó al momento de que ella aprendiera unas "inocentes" clases en defensa personal.

Que ahora atemorizaban, en secreta forma, al peliblanco.

–N-nada.. Yo solo decía –respondió esquivamente el saninn.

–Mira viejo mal agradecido, estoy arrepintiéndome de haber estado al pendiente de tí mientras te curabas de las heridas.

–Es algo tarde para arrepentirse ¿No crees? –dijo totalmente ajeno a la mordaz mirada que le enviaba su amiga.

Para después, notar un inexplicable y leve sonrojo en su tez.

Y es que al percatarse del tono pícaramente malicioso con que dijo esas palabras, inconsientemente la rubia recordó el pasado, cuando él, con todos sus aires de seductor a menudo le dedicaba frases en doble sentido.

–Viejo pervertido, y pensar que sigues igual que antes –espetó, antes de darse cuenta que _eso_ también pudo tomar otro sentido.

El peliblanco le miró confundido unos segundos, antes de rememorar ciertas visitas "íntimas" que tuvo en ocasiones con ella. Hasta entonces, comprendió el porqué de su sonrojo.

Y es que, le rubia "atendió" satisfactoriamente al Saninn no hacía mucho.

Razón por lacual, este sonrió con arrogancia y en forma burlesca.

–¿Has recordado algo, eh, Tsunade? –apremió arrogantemente, alzando sus cejas en el acto.

Mas antes de poder darle una buena respuesta a base de daños físicos, el relativamente ignorado alumno del Sannin le puso fin a la incómoda situación.

–Con todo respeto, pero creo que ya no está para esos juegos, sensei. Además, ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y sin previo aviso, los dos siguieron a un extenuado rubio, rumbo a las filas del ejército.

~-o-~

Con desdén y a la vez, ciertamente interesado, el detestado Danzo Shimura comtemplaba su actual situación.

Él más que nadie veía optimistamente la depresión en que se encontraba inmerso el rubio hacía no mucho. Para él, un Capitán desanimado era un mal y no muy confiable Capitán.

Y el que su sensei hubiera muerto, habría sido la excusa perfectapara poder deshacerse del Namikaze.

No obstante, todo tomó un giro inesperado.

En menos de lo que pudo apreciar, estaba ante la fila del ejército, no solo el odioso Saninn, sino la astutamente eficaz, y famosa médico, Tsunade.

Y valla sorpresa la que se llevó, cuando el rubio anunció ante la mirada expectante del campamento, e inclusive de él, que ambos se les unirían por un tiempo indefinido.

¡Inaceptable!

~-o-~

Ansiosos e impacientes.

Cada uno de los hombres que conformaban el numeroso ejército de los 'nuevos' partían valerosamente al frente.

Sin rumbo fijo aún. Pero confiados en que iban liderados por tres grandes leyendas vivientes: "El Rayo Amarillo", y dos, de los tres legendarios Saninn.

Mas al dar unas cuantas horas de avance, fueron súbitamente detenidos.

Sucedió entonces, algo no muy esperado.

–No les obligaré a nada –comentó con voz entre firme y serena–. Estamos a punto de comenzar una de las más grandes batallas que hemos librado... La primera, de hecho –admitió ante la sorprendida mirada de Jiraiya–, esta vez, no será un simulacro, no será como en los entrenamientos, estan a punto de enfrentarse al verdadero enemigo, y es por eso, que deseo, continúen voluntariamente.

Los hombres le miraron como si le fueran a salir alas y luego, se alejaría volando.

–Esto es serio –recalcó, porque no iba a dar un paso más, sin estar seguro–. Anteriormente, nuestro plan de ataque consistía en algo tan simple como sorprender al enemigo dentro de uno de sus reservados escondites. Pero, como hemos sido testigos, ellos están mejor informados de nuestra posición y nuestros movimientos, tanto así como para haber monitoreado el pueblo donde se suponía que estaría Jiraiya-Sensei.

Se detuvo súbitamente un momento, para apreciar la mirada asimilativa que se estaba formando en sus rostros, para después continuar.

–Por lo que, ya no podemos contar con el factor sorpresa, y seguramente estarán esperándonos para emboscarnos. Es por eso, que no considero viable que transitemos, de ahora en adelante, en un solo grupo. No he querido llegar a esto, pero en vista de las circunstancias, les ofrezco la portunidad de abandonar estas filas, de regresar a sus hogares. Porque no voy a obligarles a que me acompañen a una muerte casi segura.

En el momento, todos aquellos hombres, se estremecieron ante la idea de no regresar, de no ver nuevamente el rostro de sus seres queridos.

Y por eso, una gran mayoría estaba por aceptar su ofrecimiento.

~-o-~

Minato era noble.

Demasiada y jodidamente noble.

Jiraiya había escuchado absorto el bondadoso discurso dirigido a los hombres de éste, pensado que esta era una de las muchas ocasiones donde el rubio anteponía la seguridad de aquellos a su alrededor que a la propia.

¡Pero esto era la guerra!

Y él no veía bien el hecho que, mientras su alumno les daba la oportunidad de una digna retirada, ellos se veían decididos a aceptarla.

Pero él no lo permitiría. Por ningún motivo dejaría que su preciado alumno fuera desamparado. Así que, recurriendo a toda su magnánima voluntad, el Saninn de los sapos, decidió darles un poco de incitación a ellos.

–Yo que ustedes, lo pensaría dos veces antes de irse.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, mas no le interrumpió.

–Si bien es cierto que seguramente no regresaremos, ¿Qué más da? Estamos defendiendo nuestro país, nuestras familias. Si morimos, moriremos defendiendo lo que más amamos –les alentó, ganando una respetuosa mirada de la rubia a su lado–. Además, prefiero tener unas cuantas horas de vida, y morir para después ser recordado como un héroe, que tener muchos años más y quedarme con la inquietud que no ayudé en una batalla.

Al parecer, sus palabras había funcionado, ahora era casi tangible la indecisión en los reclutas.

Decidiendo ponerle fin al exasperante asunto, la respetada ojimiel tomó la palabra esta vez.

–Ya escucharon. No se les obligará a nada, pero si creen que son lo suficientemente buenos para quedarse y servirle a su país, abandonen toda esperanza y...

–¡Sígannos al Infierno!

Riendo, el par de rubios, apartaron su mirada de un eufórico Jiraiya.

~-o-~

Atemorizada en cierta forma, la Uzumaki ahora se mantenía entre la delgada línea decisoria de quedarse o no.

Pero nadie más que ella conocía la respuesta.

No regresaría. No ahora, al menos. Porque, si en momentos como ese se dejaba vencer porel temor, entonces todos sus esfuerzos, todos esos meses de infernal entrenamiento, todo ese tiempo lejos de casa, todas sus esperanzas de ser alguien útil, serían en vano.

Y ella era, ciertamente, una Uzumaki. Y todo buen Uzumaki no se rendiría sin dar antes la pelea.

Pero, antes de poder dar a conocer que se quedaría, sus pasos fueron aventajados por los de Shikaku.

Porque, al parecer, ella no era la única que se negaba a irse.

–Iré con ustedes hasta el final, aunque me queje en el intento por lo problematico que será. Pues ustedes se han convertido en mis compañeros, mis camaradas... Mis amigos.

Asombrada, la pelirroja observó como el Nara pronunciaba esas palabras con una convicción abrumadora. Y no pasó mucho antes de que sus amigos siguieran fieles sus ideales. Porque esos tres eran inseparables.

Y, según sus palabras, eran sus amigos.

–Apoyo a este intento de hombre valiente –dijo sin la menor preocupación el Yamanaka–. Despues de todo, sin un respaldo puede que se duerma a mitad del combate.

Ella sonrió al escuchar tales palabras.

–Espero que el buffet en honor a nosotros lo valga despues de la ardua lucha que tendremos –animó Choza, afirmando su participación... y que quería una buena retribución a cambio.

Y ahora, llegó su turno.

Adelántandose para estar en línea con sus osados compañeros, caminó con decisión, sientiendo cómo a cada paso que daba, estaba más cerca de la azulina mirada del Namikaze

–Y yo, me quedaré, porque es aquí entre estos cuarteles, que descubrí lo que significa el compañerismo, la amistad, y el amor –dijo haciendo una muy leve pausa, para aclarar–, a nuestra patria. Que se prepare el infierno, porque haremos que se congele.

Y todos sonrieron.

Minato, porque supo que no estaba solo.

Jiraiya, porque estaba orgulloso de lo que su alumno les había enseñado.

Tsunade, porque con todo y el machismo de esos hombres, eran unos dignos guerreros.

Y, dentro de una carretilla, Kyūbi también sonrió. Pero esta vez, no era de manera siniestra, por extraño que fuese.

Él estaba orgulloso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para bien o para mal, aquí termina este cap.<strong>_

_**Comprenderé si después de esto, quieran incluso lincharme, pero, mi ausencia no fue porque quise. Uno pensaría que en vacaciones tendría más tiempo para escribir, pero es porque dejamos de lado todas las ocupaciones de las festividades (¿?) **_

_**El caso es, que comprenderé si mis queridos lectores no me ofrecen por lo menos un pequeño rw. Pero, e serio, que lo comprenda, no quiere decir que lo acepte.**_

_**Además, como dije arriba, el próximo fin habrá conti. No sé cómo, pero de que habrá, habrá. 'ttebane!**_

_**Oh, antes de irme, pido disculpas igualemente por cualquier error que encuentren. ¿La razón? Mi Word ha colapsado... No pregunten, pero fue una tortura intentar corregir sin él T.T**_

_**Ahora, solo me resta agradecerles de corazón a aquellos que me han dejado su rw. Y, muy vergonzosamente, les digo que, quizá dentro de esta semana responda sus rw... Por favor, ¡Piedad!**_

_**Umeki Nara.**_

_**Tsunaki Nice.**_

_**Tsukimine12.**_

_**Minakushi-chan.**_

_**Aniyasha.**_

_**RoxKem.**_

_**Dark-Fate96.**_

_**Yinn Lang.**_

_**Blanse.**_

**_No tienen idea de como salté de felicidad cuando leí cada uno de esos comentarios. Mil Gracias!._**

**_Hasta la próxima semana. Cuídense y nos leemos._**

**_-Sayop!-_**


	11. Los Tres Alumnos

**Konichiwa, mi gente adorada!.**

**Seguramente les extrañe estarme leyendo **—**con conti incluida**—, **en este día~ Atípico, pero...**

**¡Oh vamos! Mañana es Navidad, y.. Diablos, ando muy sentimental (¿?) xD.**

**El caso es, que se supone que por acá pasaría estas fiestas en casa de los abuelos **—**nuestros padres y sus tradiciones...**— **Y ahí, por desgracia no tengo acceso al internet Inalámbrico que necesita mi HP para sobrevivir (¿?). Prácticamente pasaré Navidad y Año Nuevo lejos de FanFiction y cualquier página del ciberespacio T.T.**

**Pero, yo siempre cumplo. Y no quería subir esta conti cuando estuviera de regreso, así que... Supongo que para ustedes mejor antes que después n_n**

**Y, antes de leer, nuevamente me disculpo por si encuentran errores, ya saben, mi Word me odia y no quiere funcionar #¬¬.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>

**-**_**Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla...**_

_**-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Los Tres Alumnos.<strong>

* * *

><p>El viento arremetía insitententemente contra su extenso y rojizo cabello. Mientras, el dueño de éste se dirigía vacilantemente hacia la rústica estructura que, excavada en las entrañas de una montaña, le servía como escondrijo temporal.<p>

Lo malo, es que no le servía _exclusivamente a él._

Finalmente llegó a una suerte de vestíbulo en el lugar, esperando que tal vez así dejara de sentir tanto frío... Por fuera, porque el frío interno que albergaba, era condenadamente irreparable.

De inmediato, fue blanco de las ansiosas miradas de sus "camaradas".

—¿Lo has logrado? —preguntó uno de los ahí reunidos a su alrededor.

Hizo una mueca con su boca, en un gesto impaciente.

—¿Dónde está el resto de los hombres? —indagó otro en vista de su negativa a responder la anterior pregunta.

Nuevamente, él se rehusaba a contestar, no es que le importara en lo más mínimo si los incopentes refuerzos de Otogakure, la Aldea del Sonido, fueran lo sufientemente incopetentes...

—¿Hablas de esos inútiles? ¡Tsk! No duraron ni cinco minutos en la batalla —habló finalmente con tono desdeñoso.

—¿Entonces, está muerto o no? —Hastiado de ser cuestionado antes de tiempo, se levantó para dirigirse a las afueras de la entrada principal.

No sin antes, fulminarles con una seria mirada.

—No tengo porqué entregarles cuentas de nada —y sin previo aviso, abandonó la estancia.

Pero, mientras el resto le siguió con la mirada, una peliazul, la única mujer en aquella "organización" le siguió, literalmente.

—Ya veo, así que no lo asesinaste —aseguró una vez estuvieron a solas.

—...No es lo que... Fue porque no... pude, el viejo aún puede defenderse, además si el decuidado de Madara se hubiera molestado en matarlo él mismo en vez de enviarme con esos ineptos...

—Te estaba probando, quería saber hasta dónde llegaba tu lealtad —advirtió ella.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —porque realmente eran incontables las veces, en que ese sujeto le había hecho hacer tantas cosas...

Cosas que a cualquiera acobadarían. Pero a él no. Porque, por algo era su mano derecha, su segundo al mando su... títere.

_"Él está muerto. Ellos lo mataron. Únete a mi, y te daré lo que más deseas, podrás vengarte de cada uno de los responsables de su muerte. Hazte mi segundo al mando, y trae contigo a Konan. Solo así, tú y ella vengarán a su amigo."_

Vanas y rencorosas palabras que en el momento adecuado, surgieron efecto en él. ¿Y todo para qué? Prácticamente le había vendido su alma al diablo por una casi justificable venganza.

Su acompañante de ojos color ambar se quedó reflexionando un momento. Como si ella también conociera el rumbo que había tomado sus pensamientos.

Intentado llamarle la atención, se atrevió a pronunciar algo vagamente olvidado para él. Su nombre, verdadero.

—Naga...

— No —interrumpió firmemente haciendo un sutil eco en los alrededores—, tú sabes que que ya no utilizo ese nombre.

—Disculpa, _Pain. _Sé que no la haces, desde... —por respeto, y por que no quería recorda aún más, ella calló.

Aunque inconscientemente, con sus palabras reactivó algo en él que había estado esperando para sacarlo a meditar.

—Konan, hay algo que me dijo él... —comentó evasivamente refiriéndose al peliblanco. Calló unos segundos, considerando el contarle o no a ella—... estaba a punto de morir —susurraba para sí mismo—, estábamos tan agotados... No tenía porque mentir...

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó en vista de su comportamiento tan irregular.

—Él dijo que Yahiko, _aún vive._

~-o-~

—Ésto no me gusta —declaró Kyubi cuando estaban llegando a la entrada de un campamento militar que... Ponía en verguenza el de los hombres del rubio.

—Claro, pero ni modo, por el momento tendrás que conformarte con tu suite de cuatro ruedas —se dirvirtió la pelirroja mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Aunque, ella bien sabía a qué se refería en realidad el zorro. Porque hasta ella confesaba estar intimidada por la atmósfera cargada de orden y seriedad que almacenaba ese clan.

—No le veo la gracia. Pero no hablo de eso —dijo, dejando las cariñosas peleas de lado con su protegida—, me refiero a este lugar —recalcó con una mirada, llena de un extraño resentimiento al lugar, por entre los orificios de la carreta—. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de venir aquí? —se siguió lamentando—. No me gusta estar entre los Uchiha.

_"De nuevo" _Se guardó para sí el zorro.

—Y dices que yo me quejo. Pero no te culpo, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que verle la cara a ese amargado de nuevo, 'ttebane —confesó mientras recordaba a unos de los compañeros de armas del Capitán.

Pero, por mucho que rezongaran, órdenes eran órdenes. Ellos, el pequeño aunque valeroso y temerario grupo de hombres que habían decididio quedarse, tenían que permanecer un tiempo en el disciplinado campamento Uchiha. Al menos mientras eran dejados ahí el resto que por una u otra razón, no seguiría con ellos.

_"Cobardes"_ pensó la pelirroja cuando, al contabilizar el total que se quedaría, el número había sido decepcionantemente aproximado a una docena.

Y esto que contándola a ella, la momia de Danzo, el Jefe, y los incorregibles Shikaku, Inoichi y Choza.

Siguió caminando junto a la carreta, guardando cierta distancia, claramente para no levantar sospechas, cuando fue derribada, litetalmente por un confuso borrón naranja.

—¡Nagato-baka! ¡Estas vivo!

Confusa, la Uzumaki apenas y alcazaba a respirar por el fuerte ¿Abrazo?

~-o-~

Silencio.

Silencio y mucha perspectiva acerca del asunto. Los temidos, infames e incorregibles Akatsuki, que se encontraban todos reunidos en la estancia, observaban espectantes el futuro escenario desde la cierta comodidad de su escondite.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, ellos tendrían la oportunidad de poner en práctica sus hablidades en la lucha contra el ejército del Namikaze. Porque, ahora que contaban con los refuerzos de la traicionera Aldea de Otogakure, no iban a desperdiciarlos.

Porque eso era lo que ansiaban. Desde que el rubio les había puesto tanta resistencia en batallas anteriores, lo menos que ellos podía hacer era aniquilar a sus hombres a cargo.

Más adentro de la estancia, se encontraba una habitación destinada exclusivamente como un salón, donde el privilegiado líder acometía contra uno de sus subordinados.

—Recuérdame, ¿Cómo fue posible que fallaran en algo tan simple como matar a ese hombre? —bramó la voz de Uchiha Madara.

—No fue tan sencillo como lo plantea —desafió con resentimiento el pelirrojo, mostrando su ceño fruncido ante la sospechosa mirada de su líder—. Si, hubiéramos tenido más hombres a la hora de hacer el ataque...

—Al grano, Pain. Sé muy bien, lo que te perturba. No estuve dentro del ataque al pueblo, porque no pretenderías que me detuviera a hacer algo tan simple —dijo con arrogancia, para después añadir siniestramente—. O es que lo que percibo en tí es... ¿Arrepentimiento?

Se dejó escuhar una breve risa. Lo suficente como para no faltarle el respeto al Uchiha.

—Esa palabra no figura en mi diccionario ¿Porqué debería tenerla? —apremió con la voz peligrosamente baja—. Si hay algo que no me agrada, es que nadie mejor que usted sabe que, tratándose de _él_, eran necesario tomar medidas más drásticas para asesinarlo.

—¿Más drásticas aún? Sigue hablando así, y tal vez crea que, en realidad, no tienes remordimientos por casi matar a tu... Sensei.

En ese momento, le odió infinatemente por usar contra él un argumento que muy pocos conocían.

~-o-~

Extraña.

Extraña y nunca antes sentida, emoción.

Y es que a fin de cuentas, ni siquiera él mismo sabía el origen de la mirada fulminante que le dedicó al pelinaranja que, en esos momentos se encontraba casi asfixiando a un confundido Kushimaru a unos metros de él.

Así mismo, no encontraba una lógica razón para que sus puños se cerraran con tanta fuerza dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras contemplaba la curiosa escena.

—Minato, ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió una preocupada Tsunade que, saliendo de una tienda de campaña, se alarmó al ver el semblante del Namikaze— Estas rojo y caliente ¿Tienes fiebre?

—N... No, creo que es solo por el cambio de... Clima —se apresuró a contestar—. Estoy muy bien, gracias.

—Cuando quieras, porque, recuerda, soy la Médico oficial y mi deber es procurar la salud de todos ustedes —dijo orgullosa la rubia. Aunque no muy convencida, porque el rubio aún presentaba esa extraña tonalidad enrojecida.

Mientras tanto, el ojiazul estaba ajeno a la mirada espectante que su Sensei le dirigía sobresaltado. Pero, el Saninn se sorprendió aún más al ver como uno de sus ex-alumnos abrazaba a unos de los hombres del Namikaze.

Como si lo conociera, como si desde hace años no le hubiera visto.

Y, entonces, cayó en cuenta de un gran error que había sido cometido.

—Odio tener que romper el enternecedor re-encuentro, pero... —vaciló antes de continuar por tener que ver la decepcion en el pelinaranja— Él no es quien piensas.

—¿De qué habla? Pero si él es... —sus palabras fueron súbitamente detenidas cuando sintió algo acolchado rozando contra su torso producto de la cercanía.

Súbitamente un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta que ese no era su amigo. Bueno, al menos eso explicaba porqué no le había apartado de un empujón, como esperaba que hiciera.

Pero había algo peor, ni siquiera estaba seguro si era un "él".

Al momento en que pensaba dejar de apretujar a su pelirrojo no-amigo, fue golpeado por un éste, con una fuerza digna de rivalizar con la temida Médico.

—¡Baka! —le gritó con el rostro alterado por la furia y el color ardiendo en sus mejillas.

Y, sin tener oportunidad alguna de disculparse por la confusión, cayó inconsciente. Víctima de una dura caída contra el áspero suelo.

~-o-~

—Lo sabía, desde el primer momento en que tuve la desgracia de verte. Eres un buscapleitos de primera —La profundamente irritable voz del líder Uchiha se dejó escuchar por la habitación en un tono fastidiado y ofendido.

—En mi defensa fue ésa zanahoria quién empezó, 'ttebane —comentó una vez que encontró palabras para responderle al pelinegro sin terminar peleándose con él en consecuencia.

Y es que, desde que logró quitarse de encima a la "Zanahoria", como le había apodado por su color de cabello, había recibido un larguísimo y exhaustivo sermón por el escándalo que había armado en el estrictamente estirado campamento Uchiha.

El pelinegro le miró todo el fastidio del mundo contenido.

Y ella, alegremente le devolvió la mirada multiplicada considerablemente.

—Tienes suerte de caerle tan bien a Minato, de lo contrario... —mascullaba irritado.

Mientras tanto, una divertida Tsunade comprobaba el estado del que había sido un honorable invitado del Uchiha durante los últimos meses, cortesía de Jiraiya.

Y pensar que ahora yacía inmóvil cubierto de vendas...

La Uzumaki se removió incómoda.

En parte estaba conforme con la paliza que había recibido ese extraño por meterse con ella. Pero, a su vez, se sentía súbitamente culpable. Porque, si no mal recordaba, entre Tsunade y Jiraiya le habían explicado que, era casi seguro que la 'Zanahoria' le hubiera confundido con un supuesto amigo de él.

Todo gracias al molesto color de su cabello.

~-o-~

—Entonces, ¿Todo volvió a la normalidad? —indagó el Namikaze sentado en las afueras de la tienda donde tenían descansando a un golpeado pelinaranja.

—Realmente, ¿Cuándo ha estado todo normal? —dijo su maestro con un deje de humor. Pese a que se trataba de la salud física de su ex-alumno.

El rubio se aseguró de reprimir una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Así que, él es uno de los tres que tomaste bajo tu tutela —afirmó. Para después indagar cautelosamente— ...Pensé que ellos habían...

—Muerto —le cortó extrañamente sombrío—, pero, no todo es como parece.

El rubio le miró espectante, esperando una larga explicación.

Jiraiya suspiró antes de ceder.

—Verás, cuando todos habían pensado que nadie sobrevivió al ataque de Amegakure hace unos años, de alguna manera esos tres lo hicieron, como lo lograron no lo sé, supongo que fue porque yo les entrené —apremió con una orgullosa sonrisa, antes de regresar a su semblante serio—, a pesar de ello, hay ciertos detalles que no encajan: De alguna manera Yahiko resultó más herido que los otros dos y, estoy casi seguro que una vez estuvieron a salvo, le dieron por muerto.

El Saninn se detuvo para darle al rubio tiempo para asimilar la información.

Porque no había querdio detallar el estado en que lo habían encotrado, hace un par de años, el escuadrón que días después le informaron sobre su descubrimiento.

_Está muy herido. Pero al menos estará estable. _

Jiraiya casi saltaba de alivio. Después de que, el hubiera dado por muertos a los tres, haber conocido que al menos uno estaba vivo era... Alentador.

Pero, eso era algo que no deseaba discutir con Minato. Confiaba en que su alumno prodigio analizara la situación sin necesidad de explicarle del todo.

Y así fue.

—Pero, Jiraiya-Sensei... —debatió una vez procesó lo antes escuchado—, si dijo que los tres sobrevivieron, ¿Porqué Yahiko pensaba que estaban muertos sus compañeros? —logró preguntar una vez recordó las primeras palabras que le dijo éste a un molesto Kushimaru, al confundirlo con su amigo.

_"¡Estás vivo!"_

—O, lo más importante aún, ¿Cómo está seguro que los tres sobrevivieron? —el Namikaze juntó sus cejas mirando fijamente a Jiraiya—. Sensei, esto tiene algo que ver con el ataque al poblado y que no me han comentado, ¿No es así?

Jiraiya sonrió orgulloso. Ése era su listo y perceptivo Minato.

—Si no mal recuerdo, Tsunade te contó que cuando venía a visitar el pueblo, lo encontró en llamas, y a mí en medio de éste tan herido que casi estaba muerto ¿Sí? —el rubio asintió cautelosamente—, pero, lo que no me atreví a comentar hasta ahora es que... No fuí atacado por cualquier Akatsuki, bueno, de hecho fueron varios los que me atacaron, pero no restitieron mucho. El que verdaderamene, casi me mata, fue Nagato —el Namikaze se soprendió—. Él... Y Konan son parte de Akatsuki.

—¡No! ¡No es cierto!

De inmediato, ambos hombres voltearon a ver a un agitado Yahiko que, saliendo de la tienda, había escuchado su conversación.

Jiraiya, él solo alcanzó a detener a Minato cuando, este iba detrás de Yahiko, quien corría como alma perseguida por el diablo.

—Dale tiempo. —dijo comprensivamente—. No hará nada imprudente, pero necesita acostumbrarse a la idea.

Él rubio asintió reflexivo.

Mientras, una apesadumbrada Uzumaki contemplaba de lejos la escena.

Tal vez ella tenía que hablar con el tal Yahiko... Para asegurarse que no abriera la boca con respecto a ella.

~-o-~

Imposible.

No podía creerlo.

Sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus casi hermanos... Terrosistas, mercenarios y asesinos.

Yahiko se encontraba tan sometido a sus pensamietos, que no percibió en el momento la presencia de un atemorizante recluta, hasta que éste le habló.

—Ya lo sabes —afirmó vagamente el responsable que estuviera buena parte de lamañana inconsiciente. Con mirada gacha.

—¿Saber qué? —se resintió ante la peculiar pregunta.

—Oh, vamos tú... Sé que lo sabes y no quieres decirme que sí.

—Estoy completamente seguro que no sé lo que dices que sabes que... ¡Demonios! Me enredé —admitió cuando no pudo seguirle el hilo de la 'conversación'.

El pelirrojo se relajó mientras reía. Una risa melódica y un tanto peculiar para un hombre.

Y entonces, lo recordó.

—¡Tú! No e-eres... —vacilante, no se atrevió a terminar la oración por lo desconcertante e ilógico que sonaría.

—No. Y por tu bien, más te vale no abrir la boca —amenazó fulminante. Aunque internamente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Mira, no estoy ni lo más remotamente interesado en hablar sobre tí, pero no tienes porqué ser tan hostil —recriminó, mientras hacía el intento de no sonreír.

Una peculiar amenaza que venía de un peculiar recluta.

—No te creo. Y escucha bien, yo... yo... —de repente, toda su determinación de intimidarle se esfumó. Porque, no es como si ella pudiera con un ex-alumno de Jiraiya. Irritada, la Uzumaki no tuvo de otra que apelar a su piedad—, Lo siento. Pero entiende, por ningún motivo... Si ellos se enteran... Por favor.

Escéptico, Yahiko accedió de mala gana con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cúal es tu verdadero nombre? —preguntó para romper el tenso silencio que se formó después de hacer aceptado.

—Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina.

El pelinaranja le miró sorprendido.

—¿Uzumaki?

Ella asintió cautelosa. Kami-sama no permitiera que ese hombre conociera a su familia y les fuera con la noticia.

—Lindo nombre... —suspiró reflexivo—. Ya veo. Entonces tiene sentido —dijo más para sí mismo que para la pelirroja—. Yo conocía.. Conozco —corrigió prontamente—, a alguien que... ¿Tenías familia en Amegakure?

Nuevamente asintió con un cabeceo.

—Unos parientes de mi madre, algo así como mis tíos. Así que, me confundiste con alguien de ahí por mi parecido —afirmó resentida aún con él.

—Sí, y lo siento. Pero, es que cuando te ví de espaldas no pude evitarlo. Tienen el mismo tono de cabello, y, cómo traías puesto el uniforme pensé que... Olvídalo. Siento mucho casi haberte asfixiado.

—Bueno, ya también tengo que disculparme —agregó con diversión—. Después de todo, te dejé un par de horas fuera de combate.

Ambos dieron una breve risa.

Si... Ellos se llevarían bien. Siempre y cuando la "Zanahoria" no hablara sobre la pelirroja.

Unas cuantas palabras en una trivial conversación después, ambos regreson al campamento Uchiha. Donde, la Uzumaki bajo la mirada fastidiado de un Uchiha, y la penetrante de un Namikaze, se dirigía a formar con el pequeño grupo para partir.

No sin antes recibir al nuevo integrante que, a regañadientes, fue aceptado por Jiraiya por cosas como que no debería acompañarlos.

Pero nadie le puso mucha resistencia.

Después de todo, ellos iban rumbo a la boca del lobo. Y Yahiko quería confirmar con sus propios ojos, en lo que se habían convertido sus amigos.

~-o-~

—¡Madara-sama!

El aludido posó su penentrante mirada en una peliazul al momento que entraba a la habitación precariamente iluminada.

—No me interrumpas, Konan.

—No lo haría sin una buena razón —se defendió agitadamente—. Verá... Deidara-san tiene algo que decirle ¿No es así? —Indagó al otro lado de la puerta, donde se pudo escuchar un resoplido conformista.

—No he terminado de hablar contigo, Pain.

—Lo mismo digo Madara... Sama.

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo abandonó la estancia junto a la peliazul. Dejándole así la entrada a un rubio de mirada taciturna.

—Esa chiquilla, siempre parece saber cuándo el inservible de Pain está... Olvídalo. ¿Qué tienes que decir?

—Es sobre el "Rayo Amarillo", y sus hombres —informó al momento en que una de sus aves graznaba sobre su hombros— _Katsu_ los ha detectado, no muy lejos, pero lo que me sorprende, es que no son muchos. Al parecer no son más de diez.

—Perfecto. La oportunidad perfecta para una emboscada.

—¿No cree que, estando el Saninn con ellos, ya lo tengan previsto?

EL Uchiha negó vehemente su cabeza.

—El secreto de una emboscada no es el dónde. Es el cuándo. Ellos están esperándonos, pero, si atacamos cuando bajen la guardia, los tendremos en la palma de la mano.

~-o-~

Llevaban su buen par de horas de distancia recorrida.

Levemente cansados, pero lo suficientemente distraídos. Absortos en cualquiera que fuera el rumbo de sus pensamientos...

Cuando, sin previo aviso, se escuchó la ruidosa explosión de uno de los morteros en la parte de atrás de la formación, dejando una larga estela de humo y color a través del cielo.

De inmediato, todas las miradas recayeron en un confuso Kushimaru que se encontraba demasiado cerca de la carretilla de explosivo.

Demasiado comprometedor.

Lanzando una rígida mirada, la pelirroja volteó a ver dentro de la carreta, donde un Kyūbi sonreía de manera demasiado... incriminatoria.

—Yo no fui —se defendió de inmediato, señalando a un inocente grillito como el culpable.

Si... claro.

—Mira zorro del infierno, si no quieres que te arranque una por una esas colas, me vas a explicar porqué lo hiciste —amenazó con crueldad la Uzumaki.

Pero, ni bien ella pronunció tal sentencia, fue interrumpida por un intimidantemente enojado Minato.

—¿Qué se supone que hiciste? —acusó sin miramientos mientras levantaba su brazo en toda su extensión hasta arriba, con semblante entre airado e indignado— ¡Acabas de revelarle al enemigo nuestra pos...!

Bruscamente, sus palabras fueron detenidas y reemplazadas por un siseo de dolor cuando una flecha se incrustó en su brazo.

Elevando su rubia cabeza, divisó que era la primera de una lluvia de afilados dardos que incluso traían fuego.

Y venían por ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>...To be Continued... Ok, ya mucho xD.<strong>

**Bien, antes de que quieran lincharme **—**por segunda ocasión o.o..**—, **en mi defensa argumento que no es culpa enteramente mía (?) el demorarme con la batalla.**

**Verán, sé muy bien lo mucho que ansiaban la parte cuando descubren a nuestra Uzu-chan, pero, comohan podido ver, tendrá que esperar un capítulo más. Y, todo gracias a la aparición de los chicos de Amegakure.**

**Y, gran parte de este capi fue concebido gracias a las ideas o sugerencias de Minakushi-chan y Umeki-Nara. **

**De todas maneras, pido paciencia. Como vieron muchas cosas se han desviado de la peli, lo cual es bueno en parte, pero no lo es con eso que la trama va más.. 'complicada'.**

**Hora de despedirse. No sín antes, los agradecimientos a mis amados lectores (?) xD**

**Umeki Nara.**

**Isi-san.**

**Tsubaki Nice.**

**Tsukimine12.**

**Minakushi-chan.**

**Ame no Yoru.**

**Les deseo unas felices fiestas de todo corazón. A ustedes que amablemente me comentan, (amenazas incluidas y todo n_n) Así como a todo aquel que aunque no me dedique un "Hola", se toma la molestia de leer.**

**Muchas, Muchas gracias a todos! Pásenla bien en estas fiestas, y nos leermos, si no me equivoco hasta el proximo año...**

**Lo que me recuerda, Feliz Año nuevo, también! (?) xD**

**-Sayop!-**

_Pd. Sean buenos lectores y comenten. Para que ese gordito de rojo les traiga sus regalos xD._


	12. Batalla

**Konichiwa, Nakamas queridos! **

**Pues, hubiera querido actualizar antes, pero... Si bien no hay excusa que valga, digamos que he querido disfrutar mis úlitmas semanas de vacaciones.**

**Porque, –para los que se preguntan **_**¿Cuando estuvo de vacaciones, que no tuvo la amabilidad de decirnos?–**_** desde Noviembre hasta la fecha he estado libre de la tortur.. Digo, los estudios... Y dentro de dos semanas la vida buena se me acaba... Kami...**

**Pero, no por eso cambiará el ritmo de **_**conti´s**_**. Así que.. ****Que tengan buenos inicios de año y... Deséenme suerte T.T**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>_

_**-Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla...xD**_

_**-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Batalla.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cayendo de su caballo, cuando intentaba sacar la flecha que le había quedado aferrada a su brazo, un agitado rubio apenas logró dar una orden concisa, firme y clara...<p>

Y obvia por demás decirlo.

–¡Dispércense!

Al instante, el reducido grupo corría en todas direcciones con el fin de evitar ser el blanco de las flechas. Todos ellos excepto la pelirroja.

Por muy responsable que fuera el endemoniado zorro por causar eso, lo primero que hizo fue querer tomar las riendas del caballo que tiraba de la carretilla. Haciendo así, un intento de salvarle el pellejo al Bijū.

Sorprendiéndose en masa, observaron a las flechas que lanzaron contra ellos en una segunda ronda; Traían una especie de aleación con el cual se mantenía el fuego en estas durante largo tiempo. En algún momento, una a una, cada saeta rodeada de fuego recayó en la carreta, donde un contrito Kyūbi apenas y esquivó los infernales proyectiles.

Para entonces darse cuenta que, viajar en una carretilla llena de explosivos no parecía tan buena idea.

–¡Los cañones! –alertó un aterrado Minato por las funestas consecuencias.

Unos que otros lograban rescatar los preciados morteros para después alejarse del lugar; el caballo que halaba de la carreta relinchaba presa del pánico también, hasta que la Uzumaki ni bien llegó a su lado para cortar las riendas y liberarle. En un movimiento limpio, ágil y firme, producto de su duro entrenamiento, ella se subió al corcel con gran destreza para cabalgar a toda prisa, justo antes de que la carretilla explotara con los pocos cañones que quedaban en su interior.

La explosión apenas y los alcanzó, pero fue lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer ambos en la nieve, y en seguida cayeron junto a ellos el grillo y el demonio con una que otra cola ligeramente quemada.

–¡Oh, claro! ¡Salven al inútil caballo!... ¡Y que parta un rayo al Biju! –acusó con sarcasmo un resentido Kyūbi.

Rodando los ojos, lo tomó entre sus brazos para montar de nuevo al caballo y alcanzar así a la tropa que iba muy por delante de ellos, estando aún en la mira de los francotiradores.

Cerca de alcanzarlos, observó con aprehención cuando se dispusieron bajo la protección de una zanja en el terreno. Cada hombre, y la médico incluída, se deslizaron por el terreno que les servía de relativa protección. Haciendo posesión de las artillería detonante se colocaron con rígida precisión apoyando los cañones en una sola dirección, bajo las órdenes de Jiraiya y Minato, seguramente.

Alzando su violácea mirada al tiempo que resbalaba por el zurco, contempló sobresaltada las difusas siluetas casi inhumanas que estaban situadas sobre una alta montaña: sus atacantes, cuya posición les daba una clara ventaja al momento de lanzar más flechas.

–Sé que no es el momento, pero hay algo que contarte... –le comentó el Bijū a su oreja, asomando entre las sombras. Porque ellos, tan ocupados como estaban, ni siquiera notarían a un zorro con nueve colas hablándole a un recluta.

Y no es como si ella tuviera tiempo para atenderse con él.

–Escogiste un muy mal momento para hablarme ¿No crees? –añadió exasperada, al tiempo que un fatigado Yahiko llegaba a tenderle un mortero para no dejarle fuera de combate. Parpadeando un par de veces, este solo dejó el explosivo en su posesión para regresar a su posición.

Asumiendo que el animal parlante era producto de su mente ante la ansiedad por la batalla.

En cuestión de minutos, y a la señal del Capitán, todos encendieron los morteros, y cubrieron sus oídos como vaga protección; los dirigieron hacia sus atacantes que vanamente se confiaban en su posición en la montaña. Contemplaron con satisfacción cuando los proyectiles les alcanzaron. Dando todos en 'el blanco', produjeron una desconcertante humareda al impactar en contra. Al principio rojiza, y luego tomando matizes más grises... Aquello hasta parecía artístico.

Unos cuantos jadeos de júbilo y alivio, seguidos de otra ronda con los morteros.

~-o-~

Maldiciendo en voz baja cuando llegó un recluta a coger los morteros que le servían de un improvisado muro, Danzo ahora estaba totalmente expuesto y temblando. Cosa que mentalmente le atribuía al frío.

Mirando con recelo la escena llena de humo en las alturas, volteó con indiferencia, posando esta vez su mirada en cada uno de los que defendían tan apasionadamente sus vidas.

Porque, eso era lo único que él, el honorable Consejero del Emperador, podía hacer.

Y, ya que de ninguna manera tomaría parte en la refriega, se dedicó a observarlos. Algunos cubiertos de nieve y residuos de la pólvora, notablemente fatigados. Observó a Minato dirigir íntegramente los ataques con gran maestría, como si realemente él hubiera nacido para dirigir, para mandar... Para gobernar.

Se estremeció con la mera idea.

Poniendo ahora su atención en los alumnos del Emperador, y el posterior discípulo del Saninn, no le era difícil saber porqué habían obtenido tanta fama dentro de las batallas, siendo justificada solo si, como en tales momentos se podían percibir las ansias que tenían por chocar espadas contra los enemigos.

Absurdamente suicida, pensó.

Aburrido, fijó su vista hacia el extremo de la línea de hombres. Ahí, recostado de lleno contra el suelo al igual que el resto, estaba el pelirojo recluta que le había ocasionado tantas dificultades anteriormente. El único que le brindó el suficiente coraje y valor al resto durante el entrenamiento, y por el que sentía una inexplicable antipatía.

Sin embargo, su precavido rostro le siguió observando más tiempo del planeado.

Y es que, desde su distancia solo lograba ver un borrón rojizo asomándose sobre su cabeza, que fácilmente se podría confundir con su cabello. Pero al tiempo que ponía más atención, se dió cuenta que el color de _eso_ desentonaba notablemente.

Irritado con su visión obsoleta, no tuvo de otra más acercarse para entonces, quedarse pasmado de la sorpresa... En definitiva, _eso_, no era cabello. Agitándose para después erguirse en sus cuatro patas sobre su hombro, un zorro de nueve colas le hablaba al recluta.

No, no _un _zorro. Si no _el _zorro.

Incrédulo y atemorizado, el anciano ex-combatiente fue presa del pánico al saber que tal monstruoso demonio estaba entre ellos. Se negaba a aceptarlo, porque no encontraba la manera en que el Bijū hubiera permanecido entre ellos sin ser percibido.

Lo conocía, sí... Peor aún... Él había presenciado años atrás, cuando este había sido invocado.

Y, conociendo al demonio, no iba a estar precisamente alegre al verlo. Aún así, se dijo, tendría que averiguar la razón por la que el demonio parecía tener alguna conexión con el tal Kushimaru.

~-o-~

Habiendo dejado la montaña cubierta del humeante rastro de pólvora, el rubio detuvo a Shikaku quien se disponía a usar el último mortero.

–No lo enciendas, todavía –advirtió a su subordinado.

Asintiendo a regañadientes, algo relativamente común en el Nara, lo vio guardarse los cerillos en el bolsillo. Porque algo le decía al Namikaze que no debían acabar _del todo_ con su efectivo armamento.

Y entonces, llegó el momento... De la espera.

Con el corazón marcando un ritmo imperioso, se mantuvieron todos en sus posiciones. Temerosos de mover un solo músculo, para romper la tensión que se había formado en general. Tratando de imaginar, cada quien a su manera, lo que estaba por venir.

El viento comenzó a soplar de manera casi anti-natural, arrastrando el humo de las montañas a su derecha. Cada vez más tensos,ansiosos e impacibles, aguardaban las señales de vida de sus oponentes.

Y el condenado viento seguía...

Hasta que, se podría decir que el mismísimo viento, accediendo a su silenciosa y suicida petición, dejó entrever a una enorme distancia un pequeño valle formado por la cercanía de dos montañas. Sin embargo, no fue la superficie lo que les importó.

Ahí, apareciendo magistralmente entre la cortina grisácea, estaba la figura de un hombre a caballo.

_Madara_.

Sin duda alguna; Solo él tendría la osadía de mostrarse abiertamente ante sus adversarios.

_Uno, dos, tres_...

Casi imperceptibles los segundos que pasaron, al tiempo que, escuchando un profundo y ronco grito de guerra, aquel sujeto se dirigía sin titubeo o indesición alguna hacia ellos.

Minato tensó su mandíbula producto de la presión, cuando el grito fue haciendo eco en todos los alrededores, apoyado por centenares, quizá miles, de las voces furiosas pertenecientes a los hombres del Jinete.

La vasta y delgada línea que delimitaba en el horizonte, fue invadida por incontables figuras a contra luz.

Emergiendo cual funestas apariciones, y al momento que su líder comenzó a cabalgar por la empinada llanura, los afamados "Akatsuki" a la cabeza de la formación, lo siguieron rumbo a su ejército pequeño, y en comparación, insignificante.

Demonios.

~-o-~

–Protégenos, Kami-sama, y cuando regrese haré un altar en tu honor –pronunció solemne el Yamanaka ante la mirada sorprendida de su compañero.

–No pensé que fueras religioso –comentó Shikaku en un susurro.

–Es un buen momento para serlo –admitió.

–Totalmente de acuerdo –añadió el Akimichi, recostado al otro lado del pelinegro.

Suspirando, mientras negaba con la cabeza detrás de ellos, Yahiko estaba silenciosamente divertido por la pequeña diatriba de ellos.

Sin embargo, al alzar sus ojos, su imperceptible sonrisa se borró.

De acuerdo, él se había preparado psicológicamente para re-encontrase con sus _amigos_, pero eso no significaba que por eso dejaría de estar tan sorprendido de verlos. A la distancia Konan y Nagato, inmediatamente detrás, y a la izquierda y derecha del líder, respectivamente, galopaban sobre la nieve con agilidad y decisión.

Por un instante, pensó que su corazón se detuvo.

Ojalá así hubiera sido. Porque era preferible morir de un ataque cardíaco, que de la mano de sus mejores amigos. Porque, aunque ellos habían traicionado todos sus pacíficos ideales, en el fondo sabía que los seguía estimando como a hermanos.

Razón por la cual, decidió que, de haber oportunidad sería él quien los traería de regreso por el buen camino.

Por la buenas, o las malas.

~-o-~

Tomando finalmente la desición más correcta y viable que pudo encontrar, Minato se dirigió de nuevo al Nara.

–Apúntalo al líder –ordenó, consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte este.

Que, para variar, lo hizo sin añadir réplica.

–Caballeros –anunció Jiraiya con vehemencia, ganando la atención de todos aun cuando no apartaban su vista del frente–, nos llegó la hora, levántense y preparen sus espadas. Si vamos a morir, lo haremos con honor.

–¿Y que hay de mí? –protestó la rubia médico en vista que no podía estar al nivel de los guerreros. Siéndose impotente por ello.

–Ponte a salvo –contestó.

Sí, justo lo que temía. Una de las deventajas de ser una mujer. Pero, a raíz del tono autoritario que utilizó el peliblanco, supo que no aceptaría queja alguna.

~-o-~

Desenvainando su espada, o la espada de _su padre _para ser precisos, la Uzumaki observaba aterrada la infinita cantidad de hombres que descendían por el valle hacia ellos. Y es que desde su punto de vista, eran tantos y estaban tan lejos que se veían cual hormigas u otros diminutos insectos...

Suspirando, deseaba que todo eso fuera un tonto, incoherente, y delirante sueño. Pero, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus amigos y compañeros, regresó a la realidad.

_Ese_ no era lo más remotamente perecido a un sueño, una pesadilla tal vez, pero aún así estaba segura que si no hacía uso de todo su entrenamiento y de las ganas de volver a ver a su familia, ese mismo día, moriría.

_Su familia. _

Moriría sin ver sus rostros de nuevo. Su madre, su abuela, su padre, e inclusive era apreciable la casamentera en esa situación.

_Su padre._

Dirgiendo su mirada hacia la espada que sostenía en sus manos, sonrió con sorna. La misma espada que blandía su padre en las batallas, era lo único a lo que se aferraba.

Frunció el entrecejo, cuando, poniendo su atención en un particular reflejo en la ancha y reluciente hoja, vio un vistazo de lo que parecía ser la parte una cima cubierta de nieve. Alzó sus ojos en busca de lo que se reflejaba ahí, hasta que dio con la montaña que se levantaba imponente justo detrás del ejército enemigo.

Haciendo uso de los conocimientos matemáticos que debió aprender todos esos años y viendo el tumulto de nieve precariamente adherida a la montaña, mientras guardaba nuevamente la espada en su funda decidió hacer lo que cualquiera consideraría como una locura.

–¿Pero que...? ¡Oye!–alcanzó a protestar Shikaku cuando fue empujado por un remolino pelirrojo, que le arrebató el mortero en el acto.

–¡Kushimaru! ¡Regresa! –escuchó que le gritaba Minato sin atraverse a perseguirlo, gracias a que iba con todo y mortero justamente al frente.

Y corrió con todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, sin poner atención en que casi sufría de hipotermia,pues lo único que importaba era seguir adelante.

En un arranque de extrema y casi ridícula valentía, fijó el cañón en el inóspito suelo, estando prácticamente en medio de ambos bandos, y esperó con impaciencia el momento adecuado, entretanto el infame Madara se acercaba cada vez más conforme pasaban los segundos.

–Está loco –afirmó un estupefacto Shikaku observando con atención al pelirrojo.

–De ser así, es el loco más valiente que he conocido –apremió Inoichi.

–¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí solamente observando? –dijo un indignado Choza.

Al instante, los tres camaradas estrecharon mirada cómplices, para después vociferar al unísono:

–¡AL ATAQUE!

~-o-~

Madara Uchiha sonrió con arrogancia.

En todos sus años no había visto que un soldado hiciera algo tan estúpido. Y no es que se molestara por ello, si el tipo era lo sufcientemente idiota como para desobedecer claramente a su jefe, sin duda sería el primero en morir... En especial porque se dirigía hacia él.

Suicida.

Con indiferencia, se acercaba cada vez más a ese pelirrojo, con todo sus hombres y los refuerzos de su aldea aliada a sus espaldas.

En cierta forma era atrevido de su parte tomar tanta distacia, pero en vista de la poca amenaza que representaba el puñado de hombres, y más aún, tratándose de él, practicamente no había ninguna cosa que saliera mal.

O eso pensaba.

Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos azabaches, propios de todo _Uchiha_, notó una sombra rojiza de cuatro patas que se situó, en algún momento, junto al soldado del proyectil. Y por desgracia, reconoció de inmediato tal criatura.

–Kurama... –masculló con voz cansina.

~-o-~

Respiraba de manera desigual producto del agitamiento, pero en ese momento era lo de menos. Habiendo esperado a que las huestes enemigas se acercaran lo suficiente, comenzó a trazar lo que sería su improvisado plan.

Y entonces, se dió cuenta de algo.

–A ver a qué hora se te ocurre encenderlo –protestó Kyūbi quien, sorprendentemete había aparecido a su lado.

Increíblemente oportuno.

–Oye Kyūbi-chan, recuerdo que me dijste que podías hacer muchos trucos con tus super poderes de demonio, 'ttebane –alegó con actitud pensativa.

–Sí, y apreciaría que me quitaras el "chan", pero, lo que más apreciaría es que hicieras lo que sea que tienes planeado... _YA._

–Y para eso te necesito –admitió retraída–, porque yo... _No traje fósforos._

El zorró le miró como queriendo estrangular lo más próximo a él.

–¿Cómo, condenados infiernos, pudiste olvidarte de los fósforos? ¡Si estabas a cargo de llevar los explosivos! –farfulló de lo más indignado con ella.

–Ese no es el caso, lo importante es que necesito que enciendas esta cosa –declaró con impaciencia, al menos hasta considerar las amenazas como factor–... Y yo que tú lo hiciera, no vaya a ser que reconsidere aquello de quitarte las colas...

–Ya voy, mamá –refunfuñó mientras subía sobre el artefacto, para así tener un mejor ángulo con respecto a la mecha.

Sin previo aviso, giró la cabeza antes de encenderlo, observando como la mismísima encarnación del demonio, cosa que viniendo de él de por sí era mucho, se acercaba con unos metros de distancia.

Entrecerrando los ojos, para tratar de controlarse y no dejar sucumbir a sus impulsos, el Bijū miró al hombre que a cada segundo tenían más cerca.

Inhala... Exhala...

Por más que quisiese, ese no era el momento para saldar cuentas con el Uchiha. Por lo que, deseando que el mortero le atravesara a ese hombre, lo encendió sin importarle que no había bajado.

_"Primero muerto, antes que dejarme controlar otra vez"_

Pero, su impredecible protegida tenía otros planes.

Comenzó a cambiar la inclinación del la pieza pirotécnica, elevándola bruscamente. Y cuando el mortero explotó, se llevó al zorro que estaba adherdido a este, lo más lejos posible, mientras se escuchaba a la criatura gritar recriminante:

–¡QUÉ HICISTE! ¡Estaba a un metro de tí! ¡Y fallaste!

~-o-~

Colérico y furioso.

El líder Akatsuki observó como el que, sin duda alguna era el Demonio de Nueve Colas, escapaba de su alcance. Tan rápido como había aparecido ante él, se había ido. Tan cerca había estado de poseer de nuevo tal codiciable poder.

Y todo por el estúpido soldado que estaba bajo su caballo.

Blandió su espada en el aire, como queriendo desquitar la frustración que aquello le causó. Y hubiera acabado con el soldado de un golpe, de no ser porque se volteó a tiempo, logrando que solo le hiriera en el costado. Mientras intentaba controlar a su caballo, que no dejaba de relinchar, quiso vanamente rematar contra él.

Pero el estruendoso sonido de un impacto lo detuvo.

Aterrado,vio como los restos del cañón ennegrecían una alta montaña que, recibiendo la fuerza del choque, dejó caer la suficiente nieve como para formar una mortal... _avalancha_.

Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula producto de la tensión, al observar como el derrumbe se dirigía hacia sus hombres, desde atrás. Y, solo entonces, pensó que el soldado había fallado adrede. Fue su error subestimar a esa persona.

Quien resultó jodidamente astuta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por hoy.<strong>

**Por cierto, pido disculpas si estaban esperando cuando descubre a Uzu-chan, pero como vieron, el capi quedó tal cual, que no pude adelantar más... Suminasen.**

**Y, por ser el primer capi del año... pido más rw ¬¬. **

**Ok, es broma n_n. Pero, ya saben, los rw son lo mejor que puedo recibir n_n.**

**Por eso les doy mil gracias a quienes me comentan.**

**Minakushi-chan.**

**Tek-chan.**

**Isi-san.**

**Umeki Nara.**

**Tsukimine12.**

**Tsubaki Nice.**

**Hasta la próxima! **

**-Sayop!-**


	13. Al Descubierto

**Konichiwa..?**

**Si bien no hay excusa lo suficientemente buena, quisiera decirles que lamento mucho no haber dado señales de vida todos estos… meses.**

**Porque es cierto. Pero bueno, bien podría abarcar páginas enteras con toda clase de "lo siento", pero en vez de eso, me dedicaré a darlo todo para que este fic se acabe, después de todo, yo he dicho en contadas ocasiones que no dejaré ninguna historia tirada.**

**Y, contra viento y marea, tarde o temprano, con o sin reviews (¿?) esta historia la actualizo y la termino, como que me llamo… Uhm… Bueno… Solo lo haré xDDD**

**Sin más, sean bienvenidos a leer este fic que ha sido mi más grande dolor de cabeza… Y mi más grande alegría (¿?) xD.**

**PD. Mis disculpas ante cualquier error que vean, la culpa es de la prisa que tenía por publicar. xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer('s):<strong>_

_**-Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus muchos personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla...xD**_

_**-La trama ó idea principal tampoco, sólo es una humilde **__**adaptación mía de una película de Disney, MULÁN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Al Descubierto.<strong>

* * *

><p>–¡Kushi… maru! –gritó el Kyūbi con tono lastimero al ver a su protegida cojeando y al responsable viendo en dirección a él.<p>

Pero no _viéndolo a él._

El condenado Uchiha, estaba viendo la nieve sobre la que él venía siendo arrastrado, como quien no quiere la cosa. ¡Já! Pensándolo mejor, esa chica resultó inteligente…

–"_Madara… El líder… Ese tipo y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes… Y no desperdiciaré la oportunidad..." _–Recordó haberle dicho a Kushina durante la refriega.

¿Porqué acabar solo con el líder cuando también puedes llevarte a sus hombrecitos de un solo tiro?...O mortero, para el caso.

Casi le aplaudía a la Uzumaki, pero lo que le impedía hacerlo es que… Uno, no podía hacerlo con sus patas, que se aferraban a un trozo de cañón mientras descendía cuesta abajo. Dos, el plan no era tan brillante porque sus compañeros también iban a ser envueltos como sushi. Y tres… ¡Casi muere al estrellarse con la montaña!

Porque, por muy inmortal que fuera en el "otro lado", aquí en el reino humano era casi tan vulnerable como ellos.

Gracias a Madara y al vejete, por haberle enseñado eso.

~-o-~

En el momento en que Shikaku, Inoichi y Chōza decidieron acudir en ayuda de su compañero y amigo, estaban muy conscientes del peligro que implicaba.

Mas no estaban preparados, para tener que salir corriendo en dirección contraria a los pocos minutos de ir en su auxilio. Y es que era inéditamente grato el giro que había tomado el destino, de aquellos hombres. Un segundo estaban siendo lenta y tortuosamente acorralados, y al siguiente sus numerosos enemigos trotaban hacia ellos con razones muy distintas a asesinarlos.

Definámoslo como… Instinto de conservación.

– ¡Retirada! –se escuchó de un alterado Yamanaka cuando la gran masa blanca venía cobrando velocidad por la pendiente _hacia ellos._

Síp. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto se hubiera puesto a reír.

Tres valientes hombres saliendo en respaldo de su compañero cuando ni bien dan unos pasitos y daban la vuelta _casi_ dramáticamente para correr despavoridos por la enorme avalancha que se les venía encima.

Cualquiera… Que no hubiera estado en el campo de batalla.

Lo que les hizo pensar a más de uno "_¡Bravo, Kushimaru! La hiciste en grande." _Ahora, si solo pudieran no estar en el lugar donde en pocos minutos sería cubierto de nieve, bien podrían disfrutar de la vista de ver a sus enemigos huyendo de la misma.

Si solo pudieran…

–¡Bingo! –dijo Shikaku con una exhalación.

–No es momento para pensar en juegos de mesa –acusó Inoichi.

–No es eso, cabezota –sin tomarse mucho tiempo, y poco antes de llegar a la trinchera donde estaban los demás, el Nara gira la cabeza de su amigo con la intención que viera justo dónde él lo hacía.

–¡Oye! Deja mi cabeza en paz –espeta, pensando que lo hizo por cualquier otra cosa.

Resignado, dirige su mirada al Akimichi.

–¿Chōza? Por lo que más quieras, dime que tú si lo ves.

–Si.. Y-yo… –al instante, a este se le agrandan los ojos al notar _eso_ a duras penas–. Shikaku, eres un genio.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera llevado su buen rato regodeándose, pero no estaban para perder tiempo. Y tras la vaga confirmación del pelirrojo, supo que tal vez su idea podría ayudar.

– ¡Capitán! ¡Jiraiya-sama!

~-o-~

En medio de la refriega, Kushina estaba consiente que si seguía así, iría perdiendo la consciencia lentamente. Y es que la palpitante herida, cortesía de Madara, estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo privándola de sus sentidos y dejando únicamente al dolor, como percepción de que aún estaba despierta.

A pesar de la rapidez con que decaía, se permitió sonreír con auto-suficiencia e ironía. Después de todo, sus compañeros aseguraron que darían _su vida_ en esta batalla.

En el fondo concibió su idea como una misión suicida, pero cuando pensaba en el _gran_ favor que le hacía al país al acabar con esos hombres, no lo sintió así. Lo archivó mentalmente en "un-pequeño-precio-a-pagar".

Suspiró y… se dejó ir.

Cerró sus ojos violetas y… Rezó para que todo fuera mejor de aquí en adelante.

~-o-~

Fue cosa de segundos.

Gracias a la aguda perspicacia del Nara, los soldados se refugiaron en un par de monolitos que estaban casi escondidos de su vista gracias a la cubierta de nieve que los camuflaba.

Sin embargo, para Minato no fue suficiente. El credo de todo buen guerrero y soldado era "_No dejes a tu compañero atrás." _Así que mientras el pelirrojo caía inconsciente sobre la nieve, él corrió hacia este sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y, una vez en sus brazos hizo caso omiso de lo liviano que era, y una aparente aura de fragilidad que parecía rodearle.

Bien, problema número uno solucionado.

Ahora tenían que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

~-o-~

Frío.

Hacía demasiado frío, a tal grado de entumecerle el cuerpo y dejarla en total letanía.

Le pesaban los músculos de sus brazos y piernas, los de sus párpados se negaban a abrirse, los de sus labios a separarse siquiera. Estaba boca arriba, acostada sobre algo suave y sentía la manta que tenía encima, incapaz de brindarle un calor medianamente decente. Tal vez si tuviera su uniforme pudiera tener más cal…

¡Su uniforme!

De golpe, la pelirroja se levantó milagrosamente solo para dejar caer la delgada manta y auto-examinarse, dándose cuenta que no tenía su uniforme encima.

_Kami-sama… Por favor no, ¡eso no!_

Se cubrió rápidamente, examinado la situación. Al menos la médico, quien seguramente fue la que le atendió, había tenido la consideración de dejarle el vendaje con el que _disfrazaba_ su físico superior.

De igual manera, tendría también mucha suerte si nadie se hubiera enterado aparte de la rubia de su pequeño "secretito". Aturdida y nerviosa, lo primero que pudo pensar fue en ponerse sus ensangrentadas ropas que estaban tiradas por alguna esquina de la tienda de campaña.

Justo terminaba de colocárselas encima, aunque dificultosamente por la herida en su costado, cuando un lado de la tienda se abrió mientras su corazón realmente se detuvo un segundo para contemplar a quien entraría.

–Realmente necesito unas vaca… –la ojimiel se detuvo bruscamente. Frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de desaprobación y negatividad ante el conocimiento de lo que pretendía su pelirrojo paciente–… ¿A dónde crees que vas con esos harapos y este clima?

Ella solo alcanzó a parpadear. Ante el gesto, la médico levantó sus palmas en señal de rendición para tranquilizarla.

–De acuerdo, si quieres jugar al escondite yo no tengo problemas, pero serás tú quien acabe como cubito de hielo –comentó con una sonrisa afable.

– ¿Y… q-que me acons-seja? –ni quería pensar que era SU voz ese hilillo tartamudeante.

Tsunade la tomó por los hombros para recostarla.

–Primero, hay una razón por la que te quité esa ropa ¿sabes? Kami-sama no permita que la herida se te infecte con la ropa llena de sangre y suciedad. Segundo, sé que no estabas muy abrigada que digamos, por eso es que fui a conseguirte, ¡Esto!

Kushina tomó la frazada y las acolchadas ropas femeninas que seguramente eran de Tsunade. Lo que le hizo preguntar sin miramientos.

–…¿Le dirá al Capitán que soy mujer?

La sonrisa de la médico decayó y una sombra oscureció sus ojos color miel.

–Eso depende de como me respondas algo –Kushina alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada–. Si a cambio de mi silencio, prometes que te irás del campamento tan pronto como sanes, con el fin que nadie descubra nada… ¿Aceptarías?

~-o-~

El Kyūbi estaba impaciente y al borde del colapso.

No solo desconocía el paradero de la pelirroja, si no que debía ser cuidadoso mientras avanzaba entre los odiosos humanos en su busca.

¿La razón? Desde que fue estrellado contra la nieve, cortesía de la chica, lo único que vio de ella fue cuando le hirieron y el humano corrió en su rescate. Luego les perdió de vista y cuando la avalancha cesó, él salió sin esfuerzo de la nieve, para recorrer cuesta arriba el camino por el que fue arrastrado.

No hubiera sido problema de haber sabido la ubicación de la ella, porque así se hubiera transportado directamente donde estaba; pero al no tener la menor idea de dónde, tuvo que hacer ese acto tan _humano _ como era el _caminar._

Pero eso no era lo peor. Cuando finalmente los vio, le importó poco si advertían su presencia y se dirigió hacia ellos, ya que confiaba en una de sus muchas habilidades.

Por lo general, los Bijū eran automáticamente invisibles ante el ojo de un mortal, solo cuando el espíritu en cuestión deseaba ser visto, lo era. Aunque Kushina no estaba al tanto; ella no sabía lo especial que era al poder verlo, porque una vez que se lo permitió lo vería para siempre.

Así que mientras llegaba donde estaban los soldados, no le dio importancia al asunto hasta que recordó al viejo Danzō. Sí, condenada fuera la hora que les permitió a él y a Madara verlo.

El odioso anciano se sorprendió nuevamente al verlo. Aunque para el resto pasaba desapercibido.

– ¿Kyūbi?–susurró temeroso, como deseando que en realidad no estuviera ahí.

– No. Adivina, soy un zorro mutante.

– ¿A que has venido? –preguntó recelosamente por lo bajo.

–Déjame ponerte en claro la situación –el Bijū se acercó más a él, quien se mostraba cauteloso porque sabía de lo que era capaz, a pesar de su tamaño–. Soy yo el que hace las preguntas –añadió con tono sombrío.

Shimura no tenía miedo. Por supuesto que no…Era solo que hacía demasiado frío.

Y presentía que _la situación_ estaba a punto de empeorar.

~-o-~

La Uzumaki no necesitó pensar la respuesta.

–No. No podría…Yo…

– ¿Entonces qué pretendes? –le interrumpió con desconfianza Tsunade–. Te doy la oportunidad de irte y no decir nada…, y te niegas. ¿Por qué?

Ella le miró recelosa.

–Porque no he llegado tan lejos para darme por vencida. Puede que en el principio no estuviera muy consciente de lo pasaría. ¡Pero aun así! No me importó entonces, y no me importa ahora. Si se siente en la obligación de decirlo para no tener problemas pues allá usted, porque si fuera por mí, me quedaría hasta… el final.

–No te pregunté por qué no quieres irte; sino porqué quieres quedarte.

Ante la aclaración, pareció tomarse un par de segundos antes de responder.

–Es una locura, ¿cierto? –ella sonrió antes de sentarse nuevamente en la cama, apretando contra sí la ropa que Tsunade le había traído en un intento de darse calor.

…Y algo a que aferrarse.

– Sé que debe estar pensando que no estoy bien de la cabeza por hacer algo así pero… La verdad es que para mí tiene mucho sentido… –sus ojos se tornaron brillosos y su voz tomó un tono distante, recordando el pasado–. Era la única manera de salvar a mi padre, al menos la única que yo podía pensar. Él fue un gran soldado ¿sabe? Pero con el tiempo perdió la agilidad y estaba segura que no sobreviviría a otra guerra. Y cuando llegó el estúpido Consejero con la orden esa… Yo sé que no hice lo más razonable, pero hice lo que me dictaba mi corazón. Y en todo este tiempo, he soportado de todo, he llegado más lejos que cualquier otra mujer que yo conozco, he logrado fortalecerme en cuerpo y espíritu –se sintió terriblemente frágil al soltar un bajo sollozo–. Como le dije, y lo repito. Si pudiera decidirlo, me quedaría porque creo y siento que es lo correcto y, porque, se me da la gana. Pero, si quiere vaya y dígale…

Calló al escuchar una risa por parte de la rubia.

–Créeme. Haría cualquier cosa menos delatarte –declaró, con un tono más magnánimo–. Escucha, Kushimar…

– ¡Kushina! –porque, ahora que lo sabía, ¿Qué más daba la cuestión de su nombre?–. Mi nombre es solo… Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina –pronunció por lo bajó, deleitándose con el sonido de su nombre que no oía en boca de nadie más desde hace meses.

–Como quieras, Kushina –Tsunade parecía más cómoda, antes de comenzar a hablar–. Sé que debes tener miedo de que diga algo al respecto, pero quédate tranquila. Por mí no se enterarán de nada, tu… secreto, estará a salvo.

–Muchas gracias –los ojos de la Uzumaki se tornaron vidriosos de emoción y alivio–. Y, solo por curiosidad… ¿Porqué?

–Porque contestaste bien –respondió al instante–. Y te admiro, porque al menos tú has tenido el valor suficiente para… –hizo un gesto con sus manos– hacer esto.

–Eso es lo que usted dice.

–Y así es. Yo te escuché a ti, ahora hazlo tú conmigo.

Ella asintió sin vacilación.

–Desde que… –alargó la palabra hasta que tomó asiento a su lado antes de continuar–, tengo memoria, todo el tiempo he detestado el papel que se le inculca a las mujeres importantes en nuestra sociedad.

Kushina rodó los ojos.

–Dígamelo a mí.

–Y eso no es nada. Yo soy la nieta del primer emperador –ella esperó a ver su sorprendida reacción.

–P-pe..ro…

–Ya sé. ¿Porqué alguien que procede de la Familia Real estaría de médico en medio de una guerra? –preguntó en tono sarcástico.

–Porque no le gustan el protocolo ni que las reglas le digan lo que hace y lo que no –le contestó en base a su experiencia como hija del Líder de su Clan.

–En efecto. La única manera en que pude… contradecirlas, fue estudiando medicina y convenciendo una y otra vez a la Corte para que me dejaran ir a ayudar a los cuarteles. Pero no solo se conformaron con eso. Y no me quejo, porque a cambio me obligaron a tomar clases de defensa personal y ahora… Digamos que no me quejo de infundirles respeto –dijo con orgullo la rubia.

–Creo que… en eso nos parecemos –apuntó Kushina–. Porque yo también disfruté cuando en el entrenamiento, en vez de verme como a una mujer frágil y débil, miraban a un hombre, a un igual. Y lo mejor es que esta mujer les ganaba –añadió con una gran sonrisa.

–Sí, yo… Por eso es que te admiro. A pesar de que siempre me quise oponer a los protocolos y la etiqueta de mi clase social, esto es lo más que pude hacer –dijo mientras señalaba su bata blanca–. En cambio tú…

–Comprendo. Entonces, ¿Estamos…bien?

–No. Yo estoy bien; y tú herida. Ahora acuéstate y no te esfuerzos mientras salgo por un momento –aclaró. Pero al ver vacilación en los ojos violáceos de la Uzumaki, añadió–. Ya te dije que no diré nada, solo relájate. Voy a salir porque desde que te curé esa bola de necios no ha parado de preguntarme si ibas a vivir.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al darse cuenta que súbitamente se había olvidado del porqué estaba en esa cama, para empezar.

– ¿En serio?

–Por supuesto. Desde que la avalancha pasó y _Minato te trajo_, nadie pudo festejar tu hazaña porque estaban demasiado preocupados por tu salud. Vaya manera que tienes de ganarte a la gente –comentó alegre, al tanto que se acercaba a la apertura de la improvisada tienda–. Tienes suerte que desde un principio tomé medidas de privacidad, como hacer que levantaran esta tienda. ¡En fin! Mejor les digo que vivirás antes que se pongan como…

–M-mina…to –articulaba a duras penas. Pues se había quedado en blanco al escuchar lo que hizo por ella, ignorando prácticamente todo lo que dijo la rubia después de eso.

Como si estuviera al tanto de sus pensamientos, Tsunade insistió.

–Sí. Él evitó que fueras arrasada por la nieve. Aun cuando estaba demasiado lejos y quizá a él también lo llevara, te trajo en brazos en una carrera endemoniada… Por fin veo el por qué eso de _"El rayo amarillo"._

Sonriendo, la médico alzó su brazo para abrir la tienda y dejar a la pelirroja con sus pensamientos, mas fue sobresaltada al ver que esta fue abierta desde afuera por una mano masculinamente indeseada.

–¡Pero qué…!

– ¡Déjeme entrar, Tsunade-sama! –gritó desde el otro lado, al ver que ella interpuso con su cuerpo la entrada… Y que viera de más.

– ¿Estas sordo? ¡Dije que NADIE puede entrar!

–No lo entiende, yo…

– ¡Hazme caso o me obligas a usar la fuerza, Yahiko!

– ¿Yahiko? –preguntó la Uzumaki, como saliendo de un embobamiento–. Déjelo que pase, él ya lo sabe, Tsunade-san.

Sorprendida, ella dejó de hacer de contrapeso a la puerta haciendo que el joven entrara con una caída estrepitosa.

–Nada de disturbios, Yahiko –sentenció.

–Pero si fue usted.

–Ya te advertí. Y como parece que sabes de qué va la _situación_, te la encargo mientras regreso.

~-o-~

En el improvisado campamento que levantaron los soldados al pie de los dos monolitos, el trío inseparable de amigos estaban expectantes ante la falta de información del pelirrojo.

– ¿Crees que él traiga noticias? –inquirió un fatigado Shikaku a su rubio amigo.

–Esperemos que sí. Ya ves que la rubiecita no ha dicho nada desde que salió por una de sus maletas.

–Pues _"La rubiecita"_ es la mejor médico que pudo haberlo atendido. Y ten más cuidado de cómo te refieres a ella.

Girándose, Inoichi se encontró con la seria expresión de Jiraiya.

–No fue por ofender –se apresuró a aclarar Chōza, quien traía algo de alimento para sus compañeros–. Temo que mi amigo suele ser algo confiado con las personas que conoce.

–Eso veo –repicó Jiraiya–. ¿Y de qué hablaban?

–De que la Zan…, digo, su exalumno Yahiko –se auto corrigió–, dijo que no soportaba más la espera, y que iría a ver cómo iba Kushimaru.

El peliblanco suspiró.

–Ese muchacho, nunca le tuvo miedo a Tsunade.

Como invocada, la médico llegó hasta ellos con aspecto fatigado y cansino, provocando que los presentes se voltearan a ella con expresión de ansiedad.

– ¿Dónde están los demás?

–Por ahí, pero habla, ¿Cómo está? –se apresuró Jiraiya.

Ella pareció dudar antes de responder.

–Necesito al resto para dar el diagnóstico en general.

–Eso es algo que podemos hacer nosotros, solo díganos y lo comunicaremos –se ofreció Chōza.

–...De acuerdo. La herida fue profunda y perdió mucha sangre. Pero, por fortuna pude contener la hemorragia a tiempo y no hubo gran daño a los órganos vitales.

– ¿En conclusión? –repuso un ya aliviado Shikaku.

–Solo necesita reposo y en unos días estará como nue…vo.

Los hombres mostraron claramente alivio en sus rostros.

Mientras tanto, alguien que había escuchado en la lejanía, se dispuso a comprobar la noticia por sus propios medios.

~-o-~

– Y… ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Yahiko una vez que la médico se fue.

–Me siento, como si un psicótico con complejo de asesino hubiera confundido mi abdomen con una tabla de picar –respondió de lo más tranquila, antes de sonreír–. Oh, un segundo… Así fue.

Ambos rieron al unísono.

–Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir. No tienes remedio, Uzu-chan –comentó, secándose lágrimas de risa.

–Le diré a Tsunade, aunque ella insistirá que estaré bien con medicina.

–Yo que ella, te pusiera sedante.

– ¿Por el dolor?

–Nop, al menos así no te quejarás mientras te cura.

–…No comiences, Zanahoria –dijo, lanzándole una falsa mirada asesina mientras hacía un infantil puchero.

Sí, era confortante hablar con alguien sin preocuparse por su secreto, en especial porque llevaba puesta la ropa más delatadora que puede haber.

Los imperceptibles segundos pasaron en aquel momento, donde la pelirroja finalmente llegó a pensar que quizá no todo estaba perdido. Yahiko y Tsunade, quienes no dirían nada, eran los únicos que sabían su secreto y ahora solo tenía que fingir lo de siempre frente a sus compañeros, y encontrar a Kyūbi para que todo siguiera su buen curso.

Pero el destino no estaba de su lado.

~-o-~

A Minato poco le importó el cansancio físico, la fatiga, la debilidad momentánea producida por el sobre-esfuerzo. Lo único que tenía en mente era ir con su subordinado.

Avanzó con parsimonia hasta cortar la distancia y estar frente a la tienda de campaña. Suspiró por motivos desconocidos y entró a la improvisada Clínica, al tiempo que sus oídos escucharon una risa aguda y suave.

Y luego se congeló.

No hubiera estado más sorprendido si una planta gigante creciera de repente y se lo tragara entero. Fue vagamente consciente de la presencia de alguien más, pero su atención estaba fija en la persona que estaba frente a su mirada.

De figura alta y constitución media, piel color de la crema, ropas _rosadamente_ abrigadas y largos mechones rojizos que enmarcaban un rostro sorprendentemente familiar. Al contemplarla, su rostro le pareció más fino, sus pestañas más largas, sus ojos más grandes, su boca más delicada. Tuvo que parpadear levemente para asegurarse que la imagen frente a él era real, era tangible, era... Una mujer.

_¿Kushimaru?_

* * *

><p><strong>Si no me matan por el atraso, lo harán por dejarlo ahí. <strong>**Pero bueno, de algo nos tenemos que... **

**NO! Wait! Es broma, no lo hagan o_o..**

**Ok, quisiera haber dado mucho más que esto, pero al final pienso que quedó... bien, dejándolo ahí. En especial porque la reacción de Mina-kun más adelante será opacada por Kyubi, Danzo, Nagato y Konan.**

**Ups.. Bien, dejo de dar spoiler y voy a los agradecimientos (que esta vez contestaré acá porque de lo contrario hubiera publicado hasta la otra semana).**

**Umeki Nara.** _Snif..Snif.. Meki-chan no me mates! Ya sé que sin tí presionándome este tiempo quizá el hiatus se hubiera alargado todavía más, y se que este capi no compensa lo que me dijiste con Shikaku. Siento mucho, pero sin darme cuenta estaba escribiendo a Yao, no a shikaku. Intentaré mejorarlo en el futuro, y gracias por tu larguísimo review ^^U._

**Ying L. (o Maysilee Li).** _Sí, no había mucha diferencia con el nombre, pero con este sí (?). Y no pasa nada con que te tardaras con el review, ya ves cuanto me tardó a mí la conti T_T. Así que, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el cap anterior, después de todo uno de los propósitos de este Fic es hacer que el lector sonría de vez en cuando. Gracias por el rw y perdona la tardanza.__  
><em>

**Isi-san.** _Bien, de por sí me detestaste por dejarlo ahí... Ya me imagino a estas alturas (?). En serio, Sé que fui cruel cortarlo en "lo mejor" (y seguirlo alargando en este cap), pero creo que era necesario. ¡Gomen-nasai!, por eso y la espera. Con lo de Konan y Nagato, se verá más en la próxima. Con lo de Kyubi y compañía, se vio un poco pero después se pone mejor. Y, adoro que te gustado lo de "estaba a un metro de ti y fallasteee" xD. Arigato por el rw n_n._

**Lucy Panqueque.** _Chica, yo también tengo la manía esa con las uñas, y que rabia cuando te ven con cara rara (?) , ok... Me encanta que te haya encantado el cap pasado (?). Y, siento que las ganas que tenías de ver esta última escena, quizá hasta se te hayan ido, pero cuento con la esperanza que no me odien lo suficiente para no dejarme si rw o_o. Por cierto, bienvenida al club de las Fans del trío Ino-Shika-Cho xD. _

**Rosii. **_Gracias! Gracias! Por los halagos~ Sabes? Desde un principio quise que este Fic no fuera del todo apegado a la peli, y en base a tu rw me doy por servida ^^. Y, no tienes idea de cómo sentí esa enorme punzada de culpa que me daba cuando leía ese "actualiza pronto"... Snif, snif, pero lo bueno es que al final he aquí el capi xD. Buenno, te agradezco por tus palabras._

**Minakushi-chan.** _Como viste, la verdad ya salió pero se quedó ahí (?). Oh, ¿realmente odias al viejo, no? Pues en honor a tí consideraré eso de los cohetes al final... O puede que Kyubi-chan decida comérselo, aunque le daría indigestión al pobre (?) No sé, pero algo le tendrá que pasar xD. Infinitas gracias por las sugerencias, haré todo lo que pueda para incluirlas más adelante ¿Sí?. Espero no decepcionarte y que el cap te haya gustado. Cuídate y nos leemos. n_n_

**Crina.** _¿En serio crees que la mejoró? Yay! Pues, muchas por el comentario. Espero que tus ganas locas se hayan calmado un poco, aunque ya sé que no adelanté mucho. ¡En fin! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, siempre es bueno saber la opinión de alguien más. ;)_

**Tek-chan.**_ Nee.. Supongo que a mí también me diera pereza, así que me alegro que te hagas fan xD. Espero no hayas pasado mucho tiempo mordiéndote el labio, en especial por los meses que tardé o.o.. Hehe, " fallaste si lo tenais a un metro de ti" Sip, yo también me moría de la risa mientras lo reviví (?), me alegro que también a tí te halla hecho reir xD. Gracias por el rw y de nuevo pido disculpas por la tardanza._

**Tsukimine12.** _Te dije que no los ponía así porque se iban a congelar los pobres ¬¬. Es una lástima que Pucca ya no quiera ser hippie, no sé porqué pero me la imaginaba con eso de "amor y paz" y me daba un ataque de risa xD. Y no, Kyubi no puede ser tu inner porque está ocupado en la guerra -.- . Nee, ya en serio... Ruego me perdones por el Hiatus, espero que no me eches a Pucca en represalia o.o.. Cuídate y espero te haya gustado xD._

**Tsubaki-nice. **_Ojalá, como dices, haya valido la pena esta (larguísima) espera y..., espero que haya sido de tu agrado lo de la reacción de Minato (a pesar de lo poco que se vio). Prometo que para la próxima se verá un poco más, aparte de una que otra sorpresa con lo de Kyubi-chan~ oh, de paso me disculpo _

**Yuuniie Kuran. **_Adoro el hecho que te hice reír un rato xD. Y, no hubieron muchas tonterías del Kyubi (aparte de lo que le dijo a Danzo), pero igual espero que te haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribiro (?) xD. Gracias, gracias por tu comentario... Snif, snif.. solo espero seguir haciéndolo tan bien como para merecerlos. ^^_

**Cuídense y comprenderé si ya ni querrán comentarme.. En fin, como dije, no descansaré hasta terminar la historia.**

**-Sayop!-**

_Pd. La conti, probablemente esté una semana después de actulizar INMORTALS._**  
><strong>


End file.
